


To find you and die

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood, Curses, Death, F/M, Ghosts, Goblin - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Immortality, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Older Ian Gallagher, Prophecy, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, sexual relationship between two people with a big age gap (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian Gallagher died after years fighting for his king and his people, betrayed by his own, before returning from the dead, changed.Rewarded with an eternal life, and cursed to see all those he loves dying, there is only one chance left for him, to find the only person who can end his curse.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 61
Kudos: 51





	1. The death

**Author's Note:**

> I have several fanfics in progress / to edit but not the motivation to finish them and to post the chapters (I am the queen of procrastination). To try to "force" myself to do it, I gave myself the challenge to publish this story at the rate of 1 chapter per day (we'll see if I can do it).
> 
> I promise you a happy ending (but not really some happy 1st chapters, sorry).
> 
> The story is heavily inspired by the Korean series "the goblin"

The night is dark and only the light of the candle next to me allows me to discern where I am.

I put these few words down on paper so as not to forget the events that brought me here, to this unknown land. Not that I think I can really forget them one day, but if what I have been told is true, and I have very little doubt about it, I would live enough years and centuries to may the day of my death a very distant memory.

Before talking about my death, I need to talk about my life and the day that changed everything, the day I met the King.

Before becoming General-in-Chief of his army I was just an anonymous soldier among many others.

If I managed to get noticed at first, it was not for my qualities as a fighter or a strategist, but for my body which many already found attractive, and at least very to the taste of His Majesty.

I had always been attracted to men without ever daring to admit it to anyone, and I saw this proposal from the king as an unexpected chance to find out if it was just an illusion of my mind or a real attraction. Moreover, to refuse a request of the king would have been suicidal.

In his arms, I quickly realized that women were not made for me, but also that this man was not either. He was far more attractive to me than all the women in this country, but I didn't really feel a real attraction for him.

However, I continued to join him every night in his room to gain access to this pleasure that I refused to myself with another man, but also because it was the fastest and most direct way of pleading my case as a member of his army.

Where my word was ignored by my superiors, he listened to me and even went so far as to implement some of my proposals.

From victory to victory, his confidence in me grew and so did my rank in his army, drawing both admiration and jealousy.

Very quickly the caresses that excited me before became a hardship for me, who no longer found any attraction towards the king except for his presence as a monarch.

This disinterest ultimately drives me to take even more place in battles and wars waged by our kingdom's army, leaving the castle at the slightest opportunity.

His majesty does not seem to take this separation to heart given the libidinous glances he shoots at his son's new servant whenever he can.

Starting out as a simple soldier, I worked my way up through the military ranks, taking all my brothers and sisters with me on my ascent.

Coming back from the war, I discover that my older sister is now engaged to the prince, that my older brother Phillip, has taken on the role of counselor, and that my other siblings have found a good place at court.

All of them seem to be appreciated by the king, the prince, the court, and even the people.

My sister seems hotly happy and in love with the prince and I am happy for her. She raised us like her children, taking the place of our parents who died too young.

My brother seems just as happy with his lot. I can't deny his intelligence, and I know that he has always dreamed of greatness.

My brother swears to me that I am, of all of us, the most beloved of the king and the people, but I refuse to believe that a man of war can be loved more than a brilliant spirit like him or like the king. I am only a soldier, I only wield the sword, and carry death by my side.

Modern medicine will have enabled the king to live to the very advanced age of 42. Unfortunately, the disease finally takes him away at the end of a harsh winter.

Her son the prince ascends the throne, and my sister takes a seat at his side.

Each member of my family having found a purpose in their life, I decide to concentrate on my own, to defend and protect the inhabitants of our kingdom as well as possible.

The cries of joy from the people when we come home, my men and I, warm my heart and remind me every time why I fight.

After another victory, we are getting ready with my squadron to enter the castle courtyard to greet the king and bring him the good news.

The king is standing in front of us at the top of the steps, his gaze seeming harsher and colder than usual, and the expression on my sister's face a few steps in front of him scares me.

I notice Phillip's presence alongside His Majesty, only when he orders me to lay down my arms, an order I ignore.

When I try to question His Majesty, my brother ushers the guards into the courtyard and they surround us, pointing us with their arrows and spears.

Even though my brother is giving the orders, I know there is nothing he can do that goes against the king's will. So I lay down my arms hoping to be able to calm his anger but to no avail.

I'm presented as a traitor and sentenced to death.

I try to come forward to plead my case, but the King says if I take one more step I won't be the only one to die.

Terrified, I hope to find confirmation in my brother's eyes that this is all a mistake, but his icy gaze quickly destroys my meager hopes.

My sister lays her eyes on me and orders me to come forward and plead my case because she knows me to be innocent.

Seeing the conviction in her eyes, I continue to move forward despite the weapons I know pointed at her.

It was the step that sealed the fate of my sister, the queen, killed by the arrows of the royal archers.

Eyes full of tears I continue to move forward, unable to turn around after the sacrifice made by my queen.

With a wave of his hand, the king's adviser ushers a new group into the courtyard.

I immediately recognize my young siblings, surrounded by soldiers, weapons drawn. The king not having hesitated for a second to kill his own wife, I know that he will not shed a tear at the idea of slaughtering my brothers and sisters and I know now that I can no longer count on the compassion of my older brother to spare them.

This idea prompts me to stop and Phillip takes the opportunity to order his men to put me down.

A soldier walks quickly past me and a sword slashes my back legs. Pushed by the pain I fall to the ground. Only the support I have on my sword planted on the ground prevents me from collapsing.

I hear the cries of my family and my men behind me and I feel my strength quickly slipping away as my blood nourishes the ground.

I hear orders to kill me, but I managed to repel the attack of the soldier who injured me using all the strength I have left despite my injury.

He collapses to the ground and I see the fear in his eyes. The same fear I have seen in the eyes of the men I have killed on the battlefield and the same fear I see in the king's eyes when he looks at me.

“You wanted to go beyond the king by making yourself loved by the people. You wanted to overtake the king by pretending to be a god, but you are not a god! You are nothing! And you will die here before the king begging his forgiveness! ”

These words shouted by my brother resonate in me and finally I understand the fear which overwhelms his majesty and which feeds my brother's hate speech. 

I understand that only my death can soothe him and save the rest of my family and my men. But that doesn't mean I want to let this simple soldier take my life.

I order my second to come forward, which he does despite the weapons still pointed at him, and hand him my sword, ordering him to kill me.

I survived the hell of the war with this man, and if someone has to end my existence I couldn't accept anyone other than him.

The horrible pain of my blade piercing my body takes my breath away, but it doesn't kill me fast enough to avoid seeing my friend have his head cut off in front of me.

I keep my spirits a few moments longer, hearing the councilor order that my body should be deposited in a field at the exit of the city and that I am denied any decent burial to let me rot in the open air, devoured by the beasts.

It was in this field, my eyes fixed on the vastness of the sky, that I took my last breath.


	2. The new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed by his own, but mourned by the people, Ian returns from the realm of the dead with a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this part is clearly not the funniest part of the fanfic, but it is still very important for the story.

I could hear the prayers of my loved ones around me, to that God who I knew could not exist in a world of pain, war, desolation, and death.

The voices gradually fade away until only one remains tirelessly breaking the silence and is finally replaced by something else.

“I hear the prayers. The wish of your people is to save you! However, the blood of thousands of men is found on this sword. They were enemies to you, but they were also creations of God. Become Goblin, and remain immortal, watching your loved ones die without being able to forget them. This is my reward for you, and my punishment for you. Only the Goblin's fiancée will be able to remove this sword stuck in your heart. Once the sword is withdrawn, you will turn to dust and rest in peace. ”

Standing in front of one of my former servants and a young boy hiding behind him, I had come to life.

I could still feel my sword inside me without actually seeing or touching it. I could breathe again, feel the wind on my face, and the earth under my feet.

More than the fear of seeing me alive again, it was the joy that this man displayed on his face, happy that his prayers had been heard.

My mind still clouded by the betrayal of my brother and the death of my sister, I have only one idea in mind, to join the palace for revenge.

Without a word, I leave my servant and this child to find the palace.

Having often had to join the former king without being noticed, entering the palace without being seen is childishly easy.

I stop a few steps from the funeral hotel where my sister's body rests.

She is as pale as snow and is lying there among the flowers that one picked to accompany her last journey.

I hear two male voices behind me, but I don't turn around until they notice my presence and one of them puts a hand on my shoulder.

Before he realizes what is happening to him, I grab his sword and impale him with it.

The second man, Phillip, looks at me terrified, unable to utter a word. 

I never dreamed of killing a man, not until that very moment with my brother a few feet away from me.

He is about to yell to call for the guard, but I cut his neck with a blow of the sword.

His blood quickly lines the walls and floor of the room and I gaze at his head at my feet without feeling the slightest release.

I abandon his corpse to walk again towards my sister in front of whom I kneel for a final prayer.

I was never a believer, but now that I have been brought back from the realm of the dead I have a rather different view.

I pray for her soul to find the rest she deserved, hoping that God would take pity on her.

I stand up, grab a torch attached to the wall, and after a last kiss on my sister's forehead, I set her body on fire to allow her soul to leave it.

I hesitate for a moment to stay in the room until my body suffers the same fate like hers, but I already know that I would survive this fire.

I finally turned around and grabbed my brother's foot to drag part of his corpse out of the room, leaving only his head to go to ashes. Hoping that it will definitely prevent his soul from finding the rest he doesn't deserve.

When the men from the palace come running I am already far away.

I return to this field where I died and where my servant still awaits me.

Knowing that life in these lands is now impossible, I decide to go as far as possible, and he begged me to take them, he and his grandson, with me, praying that I eventually accept him.

The trip finally has got the better of my so faithful servant, and only his grandson will still be by my side once our journey is over.

This man who will have witnessed my second birth will have been my first punishment.


	3. A too-long trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After centuries of searching for someone who can end his curse, Ian is still desperately alone

For Ian life had become a too-long journey. Many centuries had passed since his death, forcing him to see everyone he once cared about die.

His brothers and sisters had left this world one by one and soon it was the turn of his servant, his son, his grandson, then his great-grandson ...

Each generation promised him servitude and obedience until their death, unfortunately, each time this came too quickly to the eyes of this immortal.

He had tried to get away from those he knew, to stop suffering on the day of their death, but none had accepted this idea seeing in him what their ancestors already saw in him. The greatness of a man they were happy to be able to help and accompany for decades.

Over the centuries Ian had managed to amass a good fortune and could now easily provide his servants with more than honorable standards of living.

The one he now called his secretary was in the eyes of the world at the head of a multinational inherited from his father, and whom he, himself, would bequeath to his descendants upon his death.

Even though in Ian's eyes, the life in the 21st century was much easier than he had lived with his siblings, he could not help but be nostalgic for those distant innocent moments.

Perched on the roof of one of the city's tall skyscrapers, he could hear the city living beneath his feet.

The cold had caused many Chicagoans to snuggle up inside, but a few lonely souls still continued to face the snow and wind.

  
  


Laura was one of those poor fools. Although already chilled, she knew she couldn't afford to miss a day's work.

She was living alone after leaving her abusive husband and unfortunately had no family to rely on.

She didn't notice the car that had just crossed the crossroads despite the red light until the last minute and fell headfirst onto the asphalt.

Her blood spilled on the ground, staining the snow a deep red.

Seeing the car speeding away and knowing that she was near death, Laura began to pray for someone to help her.

“If there is a god, please help me. Please- I need help. "

Ian had learned to be deaf in the face of human pain so as not to suffer martyrdom every day. However this time it was difficult not to hear the pleas of this young woman lying in the snow.

He dropped into the void and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reappear calmly a few feet from Laura.

“Please save me.”

Although still touched by the pain of humans, Ian was now able to hoist a wall of indifference between him and them, helping him to protect himself above all from the attachment and pain he might feel for them.

"I don't know ... My principle is not to get involved in the life and death of humans."

Laura didn't understand how this man could have appeared like this in front of her, or even if it was a man or just her imagination. But she couldn't stop begging him for help.

She couldn't stand the thought of dying like that, taking with her the life that was growing in her womb.

“I can't die like this.”

“So you’re not the one you are asking to save?”

Breathless, Laura felt less and less able to speak. She begged this man again to help her so that her child could live.

Ian stood still, watching Laura take her last breath as her whole being pleaded with him to help the child she was carrying.

He leaned over her and extended his hand to her stopped heart.

“You are lucky… You have met a kindhearted god. I don't want to see anyone die today. "

Opening her eyes again, Laura found herself alone but alive again.

Frightened at the idea that her baby may have suffered during the accident, she rushed to the first clinic she found, abandoning the place that had seen her die without even trying to understand by which miracle she could get up despite the huge bloodstain on the ground.

Barely a few flakes had time to fall on the bloodied snow before an Grim Reaper arrived on the scene and gazed with astonishment on this road red with blood and completely devoid of body.

Tonight he was due to welcome two more dead but neither of them was there.

He took out the cards on which their identity was marked from his pocket and reread it a few times before finally leaving the place resigned.

-Laura Milkovich 17 years old-

-Unknown 0 years-


	4. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura could not be happier and proud of her son, Mickey, the cutest little boy she has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with Mickey !

Mickey smiled as he watched the little puppy spin around him. He grabbed a small stick and threw it as far as his childish arms would allow.

He laughed heartily when he saw the little dog running after the stick, and noticing that he wasn't bringing it back, decided to join him.

The little puppy was stopped right in front of the stick, barking happily at Mickey as if to ask him to throw it again, which he did without delay.

Like last time the little dog ran for the stick and stopped in front of it before barking at Mickey until the little boy joined him.

Laura watched her son run like that with a sad little smile that she was quick to hide as soon as she felt Mickey's gaze on her.

“We have to get home Mickey.”

"Mom! Can we take the little dog with us? ”

Laura crouched down to get to her son's level and gently stroked his cheek.

“I'm sorry darling.”

“But it's my birthday tomorrow! I'm old enough to have a dog now! I would take care of it, I promise. "

“I'm sorry Mickey… But I don't have enough money to buy the food he needs. You had better leave it there, someone else will surely bring him home very quickly. "

Mickey looked at his mother unconvinced by her statement and sadly let himself be guided out of the park before finally asking the question he dreaded.

"The puppy is dead?"

Even though she was used to hearing this question, and suspected that Mickey would quickly understand the reasons for her lie, Laura couldn't help stopping, her heart aching.

She nodded softly and climbed down to her little boy's height again.

“I'm sorry Mickey but yes, the little puppy is dead.”

“But he's so small! And then he's all alone now! ”

Laura hugged her son tenderly, hoping she could calm his tears.

She knew Mickey had a heart too sensitive for this cruel world, and for the gift he had received.

He was born the day she was run over and left for dead on the pavement, and from that day he saw beings that no one else saw.

Laura had initially assumed he just had a vivid imagination, but the details he sometimes gave of the ghosts he encountered had finally made her believe in the truth of what he was saying.

She was trying the best she could to keep him away from these creatures, but they seemed drawn to him and he only wanted to help them.

More than the ghosts, it was another being she feared, one dressed in black and wearing a big dark hat. A being who had tirelessly pursued them for years to take them to where they both should have been years before.

Each ghost that Mickey crossed was one more trail leading this Grim Reaper to them.

After long minutes Mickey finally managed to calm his tears.

Laura gently wiped her son's cheeks before looking at him with all a mother's love and confidently asserting that this little puppy couldn't have had a better last playmate than him and that his soul certainly was now. calm enough to go to paradise.

Mickey did his best to believe his mother's words, even though he knew she couldn't see ghosts as he did.

* - * - *

Mickey quietly poked his head down the hallway of the school building hoping he wouldn't meet any of his classmates.

During class, he had been surprised to see the terrifying ghost of an old man appear. The sight scared him so much that he began to scream, drawing the attention and mockery of his comrades to him.

He had done his best to continue the day by putting up with the remarks of the other children but now dreamed of being able to return home and be back to the safety of his home.

His mother had lined the walls of their house with many ghost-repelling amulets, allowing the young boy to taste some security within the confines of their house.

When he got home, Mickey dropped his satchel in the hall and rushed into all the rooms of their little house in search of his mother.

He finished his turn without finding any trace of her but instead had found a huge pink box enthroned in the fridge and such a large box wrapped in a ribbon on his bed.

He hesitated for a moment to open his present before his mother came home and devour a good slice of cake at the same time, but the urge to celebrate the birthday was strong enough that he held back.

He grabbed the two boxes and stacked them delicately before taking them out onto the porch to await his mother's return, thinking that there he would have less to wait.

* - * - *

“Mickey… Mickey…”

"Mom…"

Mickey slowly emerged from the sleep he had fallen into and straightened up to finally face his mother in front of him.

"Why are you out there honey?"

"So that we can celebrate my birthday faster." He said with a big smile.

Laura smiled tenderly and looked down at the box of cake placed next to Mickey.

"Did you open it?"

"I can?!?"

"It's your birthday…"

Mickey gently opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw his favorite cake appear with nine candles on top.

"Do you want to blow out your candles to make a wish?"

Excited at the idea, Mickey nodded frantically with a smile on his face.

"Take a look in the drawer under the microwave, there is a lighter."

"Am I going to light them?!?"

“You are a big boy now.”

As if he was entrusted with the most sacred and dangerous of missions, Mickey rushed into the kitchen to retrieve the lighter before settling down next to his mother again and carefully lighting each of the candles.

“Make a wish and puff.”

Mickey clasped his hands and closed his eyes, thinking with his whole being for the best wish before blowing out all of his candles in one fell swoop to his mother's applause.

“And now the gift!” She affirmed happily.

Mickey tore the wrapping paper and immediately looked up at his mother when he saw the red of the knit he was holding in his hands.

“I know you love this scarf, and you are now big enough to wear it.”

Mickey didn't wait any longer to wrap the huge red scarf around his neck. He had always loved that scarf his mother had worn every day of every winter since his birth. Her perfume had permeated every fiber of wool and as he wore it he felt like he could feel his mother hugging him.

He looked up at his mother but stopped dead when he saw the tear run down her cheek.

"Mom?"

“I'm sorry Mickey… I really wanted to come home to celebrate your birthday with you, honey. You are a wonderful little boy with a wonderful gift… ”

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry… I have to leave before he shows up and finds you."

"Mom-"

“Listen to me Mickey this is very important! In my bedside table drawer, you will find a phone number, it's your aunt's. Call her."

"No! I do not want!"

"Mickey, be a good boy, please ... Do this for me ..."

Unable to bear any longer the half-word truth his mother had just confessed to him, Mickey burst into tears.


	5. Laura Milkovich 26 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura knows she can no longer escape death, but she hopes she can get the Reaper away enough from Mickey to keep him safe

-Laura Milkovich 26 years old-

There are some impassive things in this world, but one, in particular, is death. 

However, sometimes, by miracle or by fate, some humans manage to escape death and Grim Reapers. These abnormalities usually do not persist for more than a few weeks before being found, but one of them had managed to escape for nine years now, dragging her child with her.

Grim Reapers don't dream, however, this one was sure, if he could have dreamed of anything, it would have been to get his hands on this woman and her child.

She was his only trail mistake since becoming a Reaper and he wanted more than anything to correct it.

Contrary to popular belief, he was not interested in killing. 

He was also forbidden to hurl a soul to death. 

What interested him was order, and a dead person walking among the living was the very opposite of order.

The reaper reached out and grabbed his large black hat from beside him. He stood up slowly and put a note next to his empty coffee mug and leftovers from his lunch, exiting the restaurant, and disappearing before stepping outside.

Arriving in front of the little house, he was greeted with childish tears and a faint smell of smoke which he quickly attributed to the barely extinguished candles on the cake.

"Mom! Do not go! Please! Do not leave me!"

Silently, the reaper approached those he now knew mother and son, ready to finally take them to the afterlife.

Attracted by the figure advancing towards them, Mickey looked away from his mother for a moment and began to scream even more.

Fear had replaced pain. 

He knew this man from having run away from him for years, and he knew it now he was there for his mother.

The first time he had seen him, he had remained invisible to Laura.

She had only managed to saw him when he took off his hat, but judging by the frightened look she was casting on him, this time she had no trouble seeing him.

"Don't come near!" Mickey growled as he stood between his mother and this threatening man.

He had tried to use the most threatening voice he could but suspected that was not enough to stop the man.

More afraid for her son than for herself, Laura grabbed her son's shoulders to push him farther away.

"Mickey! Go away! Run!"

"Mom-"

"Run!"

Reluctantly, and with tears in his eyes, Mickey started to run as far and as fast as he could.

He stumbled in the snow and sprawled out full length after managing to stray a few blocks away.

He lay there, his face in the snow for a few moments, hiding his tears and his fear in that white coat covering the ground.

"Follow me little one, I will take you to your mother."

Trembling with fear, Mickey gently raised his head and began to tremble even more when he saw the reaper standing in front of him.

"You are not allowed to take him!"

The reaper lifted his head and looked in astonishment at the tanned old lady standing in front of him, her hands anchored to her hips.

Assured that he could not be seen by anyone other than this child and the deads, he took no more interest in this woman, convinced that some sort of madness had caused her to speak into a void.

“Did you hear me reaper?!? You won't take him! ”

The Reaper stopped motionless, just before his hand landed on Mickey's arm to pull him towards him.

"You can see me?"

As a simple answer, she judged him with her eyes, further unsettling the reaper.

Mickey took advantage of the surprise effect to get up and hide behind the old lady.

“This child is mine!”

Despite the Reaper's growl, the old lady didn't move a millimeter, keeping Mickey safe behind her.

“Where is the card with his name?”

"What?"

"The card saying he's dead and he has to follow you ..."

That this woman could see it was already a miracle, but knowing the existence of these cards was simply impossible.

“This child is dead-”

"This child is alive and without a name card he will not go anywhere with you."

Order and rules, those things the reaper loved so much were being used against him by this old lady. 

Indeed to take a human with him he needed a card with his name. 

But this child was not born until after his death, so the card he received for him did not yet include any name.

“Go out of here!” Growled the old woman, succeeding with those simple words in driving the reaper away from them.

She knelt down in front of Mickey and took him gently in her arms until her tears subsided.

"Mickey, your mum isn't here anymore, but she made sure you don't stay alone… Do you understand?"

Although not knowing how this old lady knew about her mother's last wishes, Mickey nodded in agreement with what she had just said so calmly.

“We're going to get your aunt's number and ask her to come to get you… I promise you will be fine. The reaper can't do anything to you. ”


	6. Another birthday wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Reaper for 9 years, Mickey meets a new person who could drastically change his life

That morning Mickey woke up with a sad little smile. It had been nine years since he left the small house he lived in with his mother to live with his aunt.

After his mother's death, life hadn't been the same for Mickey at all.

As Laura hoped, he had been welcomed by her aunt, although welcoming might not be the right word for his situation.

Not wanting anyone to gossip about her, Andrea had agreed to host Mickey, but she wasn't planning on getting more involved in this child's life.

From the moment he arrived, he had to help with household chores, tidying up, cleaning, and cooking for the whole family. 

He collected the clothes that had become too old or too small for his cousin Sandy and as soon as the law allowed him to do so he had to start looking for a job to reimburse the expenses that his presence had incurred with his aunt and her family.

Other parts of his life had changed a lot since the happy days he lived with his mother. 

Lest they attract the reaper, and out of the conviction that they bring bad luck, Mickey no longer spoke to ghosts. At least he was trying to, but some of them were persistent.

He had learned to remain unmoved, even when one of them appeared in front of him in the middle of class. He had learned to ignore their screams and questions, and by force, many had stopped trying to talk to him.

Hoping to be able to get these many worries out of his mind, Mickey took a deep breath before getting up and quickly heading to the bathroom to enjoy a hot shower before the rest of the household woke up.

Realizing that despite the special day his aunt and uncle would not forgive him for not having cooked breakfast, he quickly set to work.

He finished getting everything ready just before Sandy came downstairs.

She sat down at the table and grabbed one of the pancakes Mickey made before biting into it.

She immediately spat out the morsel and glared at Mickey.

"I told you before I don't like banana ones!"

"Sorry, I thought those were the blueberries you didn't like." Mickey said, pretending not to know his cousin's tastes perfectly.

Sandy stared at him with a dark gaze, but aware that she couldn't get anything out of him, just swallowed the rest of her lunch as quickly as possible.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Mickey watched his aunt and uncle sit down at the table with Sandy, imagining how that day would have been if his mother was still alive.

Aware that he was being watched, he chased his thoughts away from himself to try to found who was staring at him.

A shudder of disgust ran through him as he met Sandy's lustful gaze.

He stammered out a few words that he knew wouldn't reach his aunt or uncle, and quickly left the house, his backpack on his back.

He managed to drive from his mind the memory of Sandy's gaze that was a little too focused that morning to concentrate on his lessons.

Even though he was never among the top students in the class, Mickey always tried his best, knowing that without a diploma he could never leave his aunt's house.

No one that day thought of wishing him his birthday if it wasn't for the automatic email from Google.

Knowing full well that he had nothing to hope for from those he was meant to call his family, he resigned himself, trying to convince himself that the sooner this day ended, the better.

But his good intentions were quickly undermined when, returning home from class, his gaze met a gorgeous birthday cake in a pastry shop window.

* - * - *

Mickey didn't go straight home. On the contrary, he had taken the bus to end up at the other end of town and find a quiet place to lay down in the shelter of the snow to enjoy the cake that had given him so much desire in the window of the shop.

Out of sympathy, or perhaps out of pity, the young woman who had served him his cake had offered him a small box of birthday candles that Mickey had timidly accepted.

He slowly opened the box and placed the candles one by one before lighting them.

He kept his gaze fixed on it for a few moments, wondering how much a wish could change everything.

He hadn't made a birthday wish since the day his mother died.

He closed his eyes and stepped forward to blow out his candles. Then already convinced that his wish would never come true, opened his eyes again to come face to face with a complete stranger.

Knowing full well that no normal human could teleport like this, he quickly deduced that the thing in front of him was not human.

Fear took hold of him for a moment and he prepared to flee, but after a few seconds of looking the man in the eye, he was sure he had nothing to do with the Reaper.

Certainly, he was more handsome and dressed than any other ghost he had encountered in his life, but that was certainly what this man was, a ghost.

Not wanting to waste time on his birthday he looked away to pretend he hadn't noticed him.

“Why am I here? How did you call me? "

Noticing the shifty gaze of his interlocutor, Ian repeated his questions. He had no doubts that he could hear and see him.

“Stop pretending you can't see me! I want answers! ”

Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered a response without looking up at Ian.

“You are a ghost.”

"No-"

"You are. Sorry to tell you man, but you're dead, and now you're a ghost. And if I see you it's just because I can see the ghosts. "

“I am not one of those vulgar ghosts! And I forbid you to compare me to them! I am much stronger than these incompetents! ”

Mickey finally looked up, intrigued by this man's words.

"You aren't a ghost?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not?"

They stared at each other in silence, gazing at each other, as if waiting to see the other crack under the pressure.

Having too many unanswered questions to remain silent, Ian spoke again.

"How did you call me here?"

"I didn’t call you here…"

"Was it you who made a wish to have a new job, to leave your aunt's place, and find a boyfriend?"

Ian's question left Mickey speechless. He now knew that this man was more than a ghost.

"If it wasn't you who called me here, then those aren't your wishes, and so you don't mind that I don't make them come true-"

"Can you do that?!?"

"It is indeed possible."

"Like you can give me lots of money to get far away from here." Mickey questioned suddenly filled with excitement.

Ian growled and pointed an accusing finger at Mickey.

“It was not part of your wishes.”

“Then give me at least the new job one! So I could have my money to leave my aunt's house.”

Ian was no longer used to granting human wishes, but something about this young man made him want to help. His gaze rested for a moment on the cake that Mickey had left since his arrival.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, driving away the pity that this image created in him. He didn't want to feel the slightest compassion for humans, which had always only made the separations more complicated.

“Look for a bar… Irish.”

"I didn't ask for an address to go out-"

“Are you going to stop criticizing everything I say?!? Find this Irish bar and I assure you that you will find a job. "

“It would be easier if you told me directly where it is…”

If he had wanted to be honest, Ian could have told him that he didn't know the name of this bar, or the boss's face, or even when he would manage to find it, but that he knew it was there. What he had to do to achieve his goal. If he had wanted to be honest he would have told him. But now, he didn't want to be honest, let alone demean himself in explaining himself to this kid.

"You look for the bar and you will find your job."

“And for my other wishes…?”

"You will soon be rid of your aunt."

"And the other?"

Ian tried to concentrate so that he could provide an answer, but to no avail, as if there was nothing that could be done to achieve this goal.

"Is it because I said I want a boyfriend and not a girlfriend that you don't want?"

"What?!? Who do you think I am?!?”

Mickey wasn't used to seeing people get upset about that kind of remark. Truth be told, he wasn't used to bringing this up to anyone either.

He had known he was gay since he was little and was sure his mother knew about it too but never dared to ask her. 

He knew that unfortunately, many people hated those who dared to fall in love with the wrong person, and he had always been careful to hide this information from those around him.

“Wait. That's all I can tell you for now.” Ian growled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	7. You’ll not live here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian thought nothing could be more unsettling than his meeting with Mickey, but Kevin quickly proved him wrong

Nothing like this had ever happened to Ian since his transformation into a goblin.

As he was reborn he had become much more powerful than before, able to teleport a few miles in a cloud of smoke, or even across the earth just passing through a door. He could also partially predict the future, move objects with his mind, read thoughts, and even unleash the elements.

He had never been so powerful as he was now, and no one on Earth was an opponent to match him. Even the reapers avoided crossing his path knowing him to be immortal and invincible.

Yet despite all these powers Ian had been forced to come to this snowy park. He had heard this young boy's voice, he had heard his wishes, and before he knew what was going on, had ended up in front of him.

Out of the goodness of his soul, but mostly out of pity, he had agreed to help him, and now he hoped to be able to forget this event which he did not understand to be able to return to a normal life. At least as normal as it could be.

Before this kid miraculously managed to call him, he was about to admire the sunrise from his terrace in France. And if he wanted to be able to return there before this wonderful spectacle was over he had to find a door to help him travel this far.

He could easily move a few miles by sheer force of thought, but crossing oceans requires a little more help.

From the snowy park, he landed at home, in his house in the center of Chicago.

He walked over to the first door in front of him, ready to disappear again, but a noise in the next room caught his attention.

During his absences, the house was guarded by his secretary who made sure to keep it in good condition, and always ready for his return.

With more than enough properties to his name, he didn't need to use this one and therefore came very rarely, and certainly not in the middle of the night.

Ian walked over to the voices and frowned as he recognized one of them.

“This house is very nice. You don't regret your choice. ”

Kevin grinned, glad that he had so quickly found someone to rent a room in this house.

As the future heir of a multinational, he was not really in need. But his grandfather, the head of the company and responsible for his bank account, did not have the same vision of managing his money, so he had to find another way to bail out his bank accounts if he wanted to be able to continue spending so much.

Leaving this house empty while his uncle Ian was away was perfectly stupid to him.

The more so since he now knew that out of habit his uncle stayed in France for at least two months on each of his trips, leaving him plenty of time to raise a good sum of money without anyone suspecting anything.

"Kevin, can you explain why you are here?"

Kev froze when he heard Ian's voice behind him. There was no reason for him to be anywhere other than in France at the moment.

He turned around slowly, and winced, even more, when he saw his uncle standing in front of him with a black gaze.

"Uncle Ian, I can explain everything..."

"I would like it indeed."

As he counted on pushing Kev to explain all the reasons for his being at his home in the dead of night, Ian's attention was suddenly disturbed by the man accompanying him and who had just turned to face them.

"What are you doing here?!?"

“What are you doing here!?! It's my house!" Ian growled as he walked over to the reaper.

"Your house? Wasn't it his house- "

The reaper question hung in the air as he looked around for the young man he had just signed a rental agreement with.

Noticing his surprise, Ian turned to look for Kevin but also found no trace of the young man who had taken advantage of the general astonishment to disappear.

“Little shithead!” Ian growled, running a hand angrily through his hair.

He took a deep breath, hoping to regain his composure.

He didn't like these guys and he knew the feeling was mutual. He knew many of them dreamed of being able to get rid of him, knowing full well that they weren’t strong enough for it.

Even though he only partially understood the situation, the reaper knew he couldn't afford to miss such an opportunity. Although his work was nothing ordinary, the rest of his life was much like that of humans. Like them, he needed food, sleep, and shelter. And with a salary like his, finding a house as beautiful as this was a miracle.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I’ve already signed a contract with this young man. You can't legally get me out of here. " Assured the reaper with as much assurance as he could have despite the fury emanating from his interlocutor.

He took his copy of the contract out of his satchel and handed it to Ian.

The latter frowned and without another word made the sheets of paper go up in smoke.

“Oops. No more contracts, no more rentals… Now you're leaving my house. ”

"You think that was the only copy? I fully intend to stay here as long as my contract allows me to. And you won't be able to do anything to make me leave. ”

Before Ian could even say anything, the Reaper disappeared, leaving him alone in the middle of the living room.


	8. A supernatural roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation looked more and more like a bad joke. What happens when a reaper and a goblin are in the same room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the second week of publication.  
> I would probably publish 2 chapters on Friday because I wouldn't be home on Saturday.
> 
> Hope you like this story.

Seeing his uncle at home, Kevin quickly realized that it wouldn't take long for his grandfather to know what he had done.

He had taken advantage of the state of surprise to run away hoping to avoid most of the consequences, but he ultimately regretted not staying after the message he had just received.

His grandfather had announced to him that he had blocked all his credit cards and that he was waiting for him in his office the next morning.

Come to think of it, he would have preferred to stay with his uncle and suffer his anger than to have to face his grandfather.

Finding sleep after such a message proved impossible with all these questions jostling in his mind.

His uncle seemed to know the man who had rent the room. 

They even seemed to know each other well and to like each other very little.

Kevin knew his uncle wasn't a very social person. He had never seen him with anyone other than his family.

Besides, Ian kept his cool all the time, as if he wasn't feeling any emotion, but then he was definitely upset.

* - * - *

The presence of the reaper at home had push Ian to postpone his departure for France. 

At first, prompted by mad hope he had believed that the reaper had left his home on his own, but he had to quickly review his judgment when he heard noises in one of the rooms upstairs.

Knowing this reaper all too well, he knew he had to get him out of his own accord to be truly rid of him.

His presence was definitely impossible to forget soon after that as the reaper came out of the kitchen to sit at the table opposite him to eat the dish he had prepared for himself.

The Reaper looked in disgust at the dish Ian had prepared for himself, deeming it barbaric.

Ian grinned at his disgust and burst out laughing seconds later when the reaper sprawled on the ground.

The reaper turned around in surprise and noticed the chair he was counting on to sit was now several feet away from him. He returned his attention to the still amused Ian and glared at him with hate, convinced that this was all his responsibility.

“Looks like you don't know how to sit properly.” Ian said, feigning innocence.

The reaper contained all the insults that came to his mind, hoping that being the more mature of the two would quickly put an end to the situation.

When he had visited this house with Kevin he had been more than delighted and had insisted on signing a lease immediately to make sure that this rare gem did not pass him by. And though now he knew this house was the Goblin's and the fact that he hated everything that man represented, he didn't want to leave.

Ian looked with amused eyes at the plate of veg the reaper had prepared for himself and delighted in cutting up the huge chunk of meat he had just cooked having fun of his opponent's grimace.

"Do you know that red meat is not good for your health?"

“Do you know that I'm immortal?” Ian asked back, delighted with his repartee.

He grabbed the salt shaker in front of him and shook it on top of his dish before staring in amazement as the head of the salt shaker fell onto his plate, quickly followed by all the salt inside.

"Oh, that's really bad luck ..." Said the reaper laughing, delighted at his maneuver, before promising himself that this childishness would be the last of his part.

* - * - *

The trick with the salt shaker had finally not been the last maneuver of the reaper, far from it. 

Usually so calm and mature, he had lowered himself to the same level as the Goblin, hitting him back and stoking Ian's nervousness even more.

The latter felt like he had become a kid again since the Reaper's arrival, trying at all times to push his annoying roommate into nervousness so that he left on his own.

For the night he planned to work on his talents as a guitarist, before customizing a little the room of his new roommate with the decoration a little too dull for his taste.

He could already imagine the grimace the reaper would show when he would found the color of his walls turned from white to neon pink.

*-*-*

The night had been short but intense. And it had allowed Ian to discover that the reaper was a bad loser, and that he knew very well how to get revenge.

This morning he was ready to make this guy definitely regret moving into his home without his permission. But before he could even do anything he felt his body suck in and a second later found himself in one of the streets of the city facing the young man he had seen the day before.

He seemed to be trying to put out a small fire at the foot of a trash can, probably lit by a badly extinguished cigarette butt.

With a wave of his hand, Ian sent a small gust of wind over the fire to put it out permanently, drawing the young man's gaze to him at the same time.

“How did you call me?!?”

"I did not do anything…"

Knowing full well that he couldn't find more answers to his questions from this young man, Ian turned, ready to disappear again, but Mickey grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

No one had ever been able to hold him in this way, either then or in the long centuries of his life, making this young man that little bit more special.

“I looked for the bar you told me about, but I still haven't found it. Don't you have another clue? ”

Ian forced Mickey to let go and looked at him in amazement.

"Who are you?"

“Huh?!? Oh! I'm Mickey, Mickey Milkovich. "

Ian watched him from head to toe as Mickey naturally waited for him to give him his name.

"You?" He questioned realizing that he wouldn't get an answer so easily.

“Ian.”

“I was expecting a slightly less common name, but hey… For my job, don't you have another clue? Because with the little information you gave me I'm not going to get far. "

"Keep looking." Ian growled before disappearing, this time fast enough that Mickey couldn't stop him.


	9. Can you see it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a very important announcement for Ian, but Ian won't believe him

Mickey was sitting in one of the quiet parts of the library with the hope of finally succeeding in concentrating. 

He came there regularly to try to find the calm he could not have when he returned to his aunt's house. But this time it wasn't the homework given by the math teacher or the biology presentation that bothered him, but more this mysterious man who twice appeared before him.

Both times he had seemed as amazed, as he was, to be there, and after much thought, he was probably neither a reaper nor a basic ghost.

Maybe not even a ghost at all.

Another option was very plausible, but also very scary.

For years the ghosts he met gave him a very special name and told him about this dreadful creature to which he was linked.

If this man was the creature they told him about, he was a dreadful and frightening monster, a very different person from the man he had met. However, Mickey remained convinced that there was a connection between this man and the one they called the Goblin.

Out of habit, and to occupy his hands while he was thinking, Mickey had taken his lighter out of his pocket and made it dance between his fingers before suddenly realizing a similarity between the two times when Ian had appeared in front of him, and lifting his lighter up to his face.

If he was right, Ian would appear as soon as he breathed on that flame.

Convinced by his reasoning, and knowing that he had nothing to lose anyway, he hurriedly lit the flame of his lighter and blew it out before looking around.

He smirked when Ian looked at him with surprise and irritation.

Ian rolled his eyes, pissed off at the thought of being called out by this kid again without understanding how.

"You are the Goblin, aren't you?"

Ian froze when he heard the question and looked at Mickey.

"How? What-"

“Ghosts… They say I'm your fiancé.”

Ian felt his hands shake as he heard those words come out of Mickey's mouth. 

For centuries he had searched for that Fiancé and now this kid was pretending to be the person he had been looking for for so long.

He clenched his fists so as not to show his emotions and tried to stay as calm as possible.

“If you really are who you say you are, tell me what you see…”

"Where?"

“What you see when you look at me.”

Mickey stared Ian in the eye for long seconds before asking lightly if he was trying to get compliments.

Although he expected it, Ian was disappointed with Mickey's response. If he had really been as he claimed to be his fiancé, he should have seen the sword stuck in his heart.

He sighed, and not wishing to prolong this meeting any longer, walked to the door behind Mickey without bothering to say goodbye or even give him one last look.

He needed to clear his mind, and even if torturing the Reaper was fun, he knew it was best to put as much distance as possible between him and Mickey for now.

He walked through the door, took a deep breath as he approached the sea and closed his eyes to seek in the surrounding sounds and smells the calm he sought so much.

“Fuck! Since when has the sea been behind the library?!? Where are we? There's no way we're still in Chicago! "

Like an electric shock, Mickey's voice pulled Ian out of his meditation.

"What are you doing here- How-"

“I followed you when you walked through the door and I got there.” Mickey simply stated without taking his eyes off the sea in front of him.

He had already been to Lake Michigan but it definitely had nothing to do with it.

In front of him, the sea stretched out as far as the eye could see as the wind blew the salty smell of the sea back to them.

"Where are we?"

“Morgat, in France.”

"Awesome!"

Ian had responded automatically, his mind still focused on the miracle he had just witnessed.

Mickey had managed to follow him here, something no one had been able to do until now.

Amazed by this place he knew nothing about, Mickey began to look around frantically before running off towards the restaurant terraces.

Even though it was still bright daylight when he entered the library, here, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky red and orange.

Mickey could not understand the names of dishes on the restaurant's menu, but the mouthwatering smells aroused his hunger.

"What are you doing-"

"I want eat there."

"Why would I eat there with you?"

“As a late birthday present… Because I'm adorable…” Mickey offered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Ian sighed. Mickey's acting was horribly bad. No one would qualify him as adorable, but for all that he knew he was unable to refuse this simple request to a young man he knew so lonely.

“Just a meal, and then you go home.”

* - * - *

Mickey had devoured more food during this meal than he usually consumed throughout the day, but he had no regrets.

While Ian was paying he saw a display with multiple leaflets for local tourist activities. Attracted by the images of turquoise water, he had selected one and quickly put it back in his bag to make sure he could always remember that moment.

Like the first time, all he has to do was to follow Ian as he walks through the door to end up in the Chicago library again and see him disappear immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it takes me as long to do the edits to illustrate the chapters as it does to write them. But it amuses me so I continue (this is valid for both writing and doing the edits) （⌒▽⌒）


	10. Help me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey agrees to make an exception and help a ghost who asks him for help

Mickey hesitated for a moment to pull out his lighter again to re-call Ian, but he suspected that Ian wouldn't quite like the idea.

He closed his eyes trying to mentally project himself into this place he had just left and yet felt so far away in a lot of ways.

"Excuse me… Hmm hmm!"

Mickey opened his eyes again and jumped when he saw a whitish face much too close to his.

“I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't call the goblin, I mean no harm to you. "

Noticing the look of terror in her eyes, Mickey sighed a long time before asking.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Helping ghosts was something he had stopped doing for quite some time. He knew it, every time it got him in trouble. But The woman in front of him looked so scared he didn't feel able to refuse to listen to her.

“I died a few days ago from a car accident… I was coming back from my father's…”

Telling this story seemed to make her even sadder to the point of making Mickey wonder if he shouldn't interrupt her.

“My dad raised me on my own after my mom abandoned us and he always did everything for me. After my studies, I left home to live alone and so that he could finally enjoy his life and his money rather than giving everything to me… I worked in a bank and had a good salary, but my boss tried to get me to sleep with him, and seeing as I said no, he fired me and pretended I was the one who tried to sleep with him. ”

“What a motherfucker!”

A shy little smile spread across the ghost's face, but unfortunately, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

“It wasn't the first time he'd tried something so I had thought of recording the conversation on my phone… But I was afraid to use it and draw even more attention to myself. I didn't want my dad to know about it and think he had raised me up badly. And now I'm sure my dad is going to hear all these rumors and I'm no longer able to defend myself and my cell phone was destroyed in the accident. "

"What do you want me to do?"

The ghost's face lit up brightly and euphoric, she leaned closer to Mickey's face.

"Is it true? You will help me?!?"

“Not if you stick to me like that!” He growled as he shifted to put a little more space between them.

"Sorry. It's just that I was told you didn't want to talk to any ghosts anymore... "

"Yeah well, I'm making an exception there so hurry up and tell me how I can help you before I change my mind."

* - * - *

Mickey sighed as he lifted the doormat.

"You know it's stupid to leave an emergency key under your doormat!?!"

"But if I hadn't done that you couldn't have come in so that's okay ..."

Finding nothing to answer, Mickey just rolled his eyes and walked inside before anyone saw him.

He followed the ghost's directions and quickly found the computer, which he unlocked without a problem.

He uploaded the recording automatically saved in the cloud and copied it to the desktop, taking care to give it a more than an explicit title.

“Now you just have to wait for your dad to find it. I'll leave the computer in standby so as soon as he touches it the screen will turn back on. " Mickey said, getting up from the chair.

"Thank you…"

“Ah! I forgot to do something! "

The ghost looked at him in surprise, not remembering any other task she could have given him.

“Forgot what?!?”

"Something you will say thanks to me for..." he promised, settling back in front of the computer.

He quickly opened the web browser and found what he was looking for just as quickly.

Seeing the red that had reddened the ghost's cheeks, she understood what he was referring to.

"Erase or leave?"

“Erase! Erase! ”

Mickey let out an amused chuckle. It was the first time he had seen an embarrassed ghost.

"My God! I can't even imagine my father's reaction if he had seen that! " She said, hiding her face with her hands.

* - * - *

Mickey had stayed around the building until her father arrived. He had seen him enter the apartment, followed unknowingly by his daughter, and finally after a few hours leave the apartment alone.

Even if he didn't have confirmation, Mickey was convinced he would never see this ghost again. 

With her soul eventually at peace, she was able to fly to her next destination.


	11. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Mickey, Ian needs to get his mind in order

Kev tried to be as quiet as possible when entering the house, as if this attitude would help calm his uncle's anger miraculously.

Seeing no one in the living room, he slowly walked over to the kitchen.

He found his uncle and the tenant with knives drawn, or more precisely staring at each other as a pair of knives flew between them, oscillating rapidly between the two men before, again, changing direction.

Although this spectacle was far from ordinary, Kevin had already seen too much in his life to be overly surprised.

He had quickly realized that this man he called his uncle was nothing ordinary. He had known him from his earliest childhood, and despite the years, he hadn't aged a bit.

He knew he was capable of extraordinary things, but before the absolute confidence that his grandfather had in him, he had never been more frightened than that. In his mind, his lifestyle was more important than his questions about Ian. 

Moreover, even though his uncle was not the most discreet man in the world, neither he nor his grandfather seemed to want to tell him the truth, pushing Kevin all the more to feign innocence and ignorance.

Now that he saw him in action there was no longer any doubt.

The fact that the tenant seemed empowered too should have surprised him, but the reaction of his uncle and this man when they met had been more than enough to put him on the alert.

Realizing that the situation could easily drag on, he cleared his throat, hoping to get the attention of the two men.

Disturbed by Kev's arrival, Ian and the reaper released their hold on the knives which came crashing into the walls of the room, not without touching the face of the tenant who immediately threw a glare at Ian whose whole attention was turned to Kev.

“About what you just saw-”

"No need to explain uncle, I have known for a while that you are not human. And between the fact that you know this person and that he doesn't have any ID, quickly made me realize that he wasn't very normal either- "

"How did you manage to rent this room without ID?!?" Ian growled, returning his attention to the reaper, more interested in this technical point than Kev's full acceptance of his identity.

  
  


"He told me it was okay and I could just sign with my fingerprint." The reaper simply asserted, pointing casually at Kev before adding angrily.

“Do you know how complicated it is to find a place like this without an ID? That's why most reapers sleep in company buildings... But it's impossible to have some quiet there. "

Ian stared at the reaper with a mixture of amazement and indignation in his eyes. 

He knew he was stupid, but at this point. 

He had just confessed loud and clear that he was a reaper in front of a human.

"What?!?" Grunted the Reaper, noticing Ian's sustained gaze.

"You just told him you're a reaper, dumbass!" Ian growled in turn, pointing at Kev with his hand.

"So what? He already knows you're a goblin! " The defensive Reaper asserted before noticing Kev's astonished look and realizing that Kev shouldn't have had a specific name on what he and Ian were until now.

Realizing that the situation was only getting worse and worse and that he now knew he was surrounded by a reaper and a goblin, whatever that might be, Kev said in a voice he hoped would be calm.

“Grandpa told me that if I wanted to get my credit cards back, I had to work for you. But seeing that you are busy, I would come back later… I don't want to bother you…”

He ran out as quickly as he could, but before he could even put his hand on the doorknob Kev felt himself lifted into the air and aspirated back.

"Don't move." Ian said calmly before slipping him back onto the living room couch.

Ian knew Kev and his family well enough to be confident, but he also knew Kev well enough to know that in this state he was capable of doing a lot of stupid things.

Since they were both responsible for this situation he was counting on bringing the Reaper to work, hoping that the latter had some power that could get them out of there.

"Can you erase his memory?"

"What?!? No! What are you going to do to my memory?!?" Kev shouted, grabbing one of the couch cushions as a shield.

The Reaper looked at him in astonishment, wondering if he really thought it could stop them, then turned to Ian who was staring at him impatiently.

"Yes of course."

"For once, you are useful!"

"I promise you uncle I won't say anything to anyone for you or for your friend-"

"I am not his friend!" The reaper growled before realizing that such thinking was not necessarily to his advantage in this situation.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone, but please don't tell my grandpa."

Ian crouched down in front of Kev, impressed by the young man's reaction.

"Do you realize that you have a goblin and a reaper in front of you and that you would rather face us than face a simple man?"

"You know my grandfather as well as I do and you know he can be a lot scarier than you!"

Even though he was sure he could seem scarier than his secretary, Ian had to admit that the latter could be ruthless at times.

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, stay there."

Kev nodded vigorously, happy that Ian had changed his mind.

* - * - *

Kev's capture seemed to bring his uncle and the Reaper closer together. They were now chatting calmly in front of him as if this situation were absolutely natural to them.

"I want to try something with you."

"If it's sexual-"

"What?!?" Ian growled disturbed at the unflattering opinion the Reaper had of him.

"So what is it?"

"Follow me." He ordered simply by opening the door.

As he walked through the door he found himself back in France, surrounded by the sounds of the sea.

He turned to look at the door and found it closed, with no sign of the reaper beside him.

He sighed, crossed back and waited patiently for the Reaper to join him again in the living room after being alone outside.

"Where have you been?"

“You can't follow me… Yet he can…” Ian said, thinking aloud.

This statement piqued the interest and honor of the Reaper, who cradled himself behind Ian's back before ordering him to try again without really understanding what he was really trying to do.

Ian immediately shifted with a look of disgust.

  
  


"No need to try again. You can't do it."

"But you said somebody did? Who?!?"

"Nobody." Ian promised, trying to chase away the doubts that this assertion created in him.


	12. The Alibi Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had no doubts that Ian's predictions were true, but finding the bar he had mentioned turned out to be trickier than expected.

After seeing the extent of Ian's powers, Mickey had little doubt as to the truth of his predictions.

However, even if that was true, there was no way he could find the bar Ian was talking about with such little clue.

Before starting his research he had no idea how many Irish bars there were in this town, but now he could tell there were many. Too many!

It wouldn't have been a problem in itself if someone had agreed to hire him at one of the multiple bars he'd been to before, but that still hadn't happened. And he needed this job more than ever. 

His aunt and uncle now thought that his mother couldn't have left him without leaving him some money. Money they wanted at all costs to recover, money he didn't have.

Mickey took a deep breath as he pushed open the door of The Alibi Club.

Although its decoration was hardly Irish, it was under this designation that it was referenced on the internet.

The room was empty except for two drunkards leaning against the bar and the barmaid, who was cleaning glasses behind the counter.

Mickey quickly approached her, hoping at least not to waste too much time in this place for another "no thanks".

"Hello ... Are you looking for someone to work with you?"

"Sorry kid, but no."

Even after so many refusals, Mickey was still so disappointed to hear that answer.

He sighed and turned around quickly so as not to catch the look of pity this woman was giving him before stopping abruptly when he heard screams from behind the bar.

"It's over! I stop there! I resign!"

The sight presented to him pushed him to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

A young man in his twenties, with platinum blonde hair, had just appeared in the room and everything about him stood out from the place, whether it was his elaborate manicure, his manners, or the extremely tight outfit he was wearing. 

“Cole!”

“Don't try to hold me back darling! I agreed to work here to help you, but enough is enough! ”

He slammed the tea towel in his hand onto the counter and stormed out.

“Kid… you're still looking for a job?”

* - * - *

Even though he had only started working there the day before, Mickey already loved his job and especially his boss.

She was only a few years older than him but knew what she wanted and made herself respected. A quality that Mickey admired a lot.

On top of that she had a keen sense of humor and hadn't blamed him once for the curses that regularly escaped his mouth.

She had explained to him that Cole, the bleached blonde, was a friend of hers and that he had agreed to work in this bar in the hopes of meeting lots of guys before realizing the type of customer in the establishment.

Given the clients he had seen the night before, he could easily understand Cole.

The men who frequented this place were a far cry from who he imagined dating Cole, and far from those who might interest him himself.

Now that he had managed to get this job, he couldn't get the idea that Ian and the Goblin were one from his mind.

Even though the man he had met looked nothing like the monster he had heard of, he couldn't deny the extent of his powers. 

And he knew that if Ian was willing to help him, he would be a strong ally against the Reapers. With any luck, he might even get rid of it for good and finally live a normal life.

It had been years since Mickey had managed to avoid them, making a point of staying as far away from any particular one as possible, but he knew their next meeting would be the last.

This time around he wouldn't have anyone to help him unless he could persuade Ian.

And for that, he intended to use the discovery he had made.

After verifying that he was on his own, he took his lighter out of his pocket and lit it before blowing on the flame.

It didn't take much longer for him to see an Ian appear who was visibly very upset that he had been called out unexpectedly again.

Realizing that he was no longer at home and that only one person he knew was capable of such a feat, Ian quickly looked around for Mickey before pointing the kitchen spatula he still held in his hand at him.

For a second Mickey wondered if with any luck he would manage to call him while he was in the shower or sleeping to enjoy the show a bit more, but the glare Ian was giving him reminded him of the dangerousness of the latter.

“This time you can't say you don't know how-”

"Marry me."

Cut off by Mickey's request, Ian froze for a moment with his arm raised in the air before managing to regain the use of his mind.

He stared at him in astonishment unable to understand if he had heard what he had just said.

"You are the goblin and I am your fiancé, so it makes sense that you marry me." Mickey said sure of his logic.

“At the risk of repeating me, you're not my fiancé.”

"I am!"

“NO! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE IT!”

Ian eventually broke down, unable to bear the hope that Mickey could be who he said he was any longer when he had proved him wrong earlier.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try to regain his composure and not do anything he might regret.

"Are you talking about that?"

Ian slowly opened his eyes, intrigued by Mickey's question. The latter was still standing in front of him, his finger pointing towards his chest.

Realizing that Ian wouldn't say anything until he gave him more details, Mickey continued.

“There are plenty of ghosts who have all kinds of injuries. It happens when they die a violent death... But no one likes it when I talk about it, so I thought it was the same for you. It must have fucking hurt a lot… ”

As if drawn to the handle of the sword, Mickey tried to put his hand on it, but it immediately went through.

He immediately backed up, a little embarrassed that he had tried to touch it without Ian's consent.

"You can see it?" Ian asked, unable to accept the idea that Mickey could finally see the sword he had stuck in his heart.

No one had ever managed to see her. And while he didn't seem able to touch it there was no doubt he was the closest to it.

"Yep. Well, not all the time. The first time I saw it from the start, but after that, I only see it if I focus. "

Ian found it hard to believe he could finally find the person he had been looking for all these years.


	13. The last roommate

Kev was far from being a perfect housekeeper. Never in his life had he needed to do anything on his own, and now his job was to keep this house tidy.

Ian had made it clear to him that if he didn’t do the job properly, he would call his grandfather, and that was surely the worst thing that could happen.

Sure, Ian had the power to end his life abruptly, but knowing his grandfather, the latter would be able to make his life a nightmare, both physical and mental, for a very long time.

Even though they had very little in common, Kev adored his grandfather more than anything and dreaded seeing the shame and disappointment in his eyes.

Unfortunately, that pressure didn't seem enough to miraculously make him become a good housekeeper, and the shirt he held in his hands proved it perfectly.

Initially white, it came out pink from the washing machine.

Hearing voices in the next room he quickly stuffed the shirt into the machine, pushing other clothes off.

“Fuck! This house is huge! Is that where you live? " Mickey cried, looking around in wonder.

Mickey had only been home for a few minutes and Ian was already regretting his choice.

After all these years he had learned to love solitude and silence. But fate did not seem determined to let him enjoy any calm.

"Uncle? You have a guest?"

Mickey turned to the man who had just entered. He was a little older than him, and had an imposing build, but seemed strangely shy.

“Mickey will be staying with us for a few days. I have some stuff to do so show him his room. " Ian grumbled before stepping away to let his two forced roommates get to know each other.

He needed calm to sort his thoughts a little.

He now knew that Mickey was able to see the sword, but not touch it. He also knew that a mysterious entity that Mickey hadn't wanted to name, resented him, who had prompted him to take Mickey with him for safety. He couldn't afford to lose him now that he had just found him.

“Do you know how to use a washing machine?” Kev asked as soon as Ian disappeared behind the door.

This precaution did not prove sufficient since immediately after Ian's voice rose in the house.

“You won't make him do your chores for you!”

Mickey let out a small laugh which he immediately tried to control under Kev's angry gaze.

"You are his nephew?"

“Rather his slave.” Kev said with a sigh.

“I could help you with the laundry if you want. At my aunt's house, it was always me who took care of it ... "

Kevin smiled heartily, appreciating Mickey's suggestion.

“I see that I'm not the only one with a crappy family. Come on I'll show you your room. By the way, I'm Kev. "

*-*-*

Mickey looked wide-eyed at the room. It was at least three times the size of his current room and it even had an en-suite bathroom.

According to Kev, the house had three other bedrooms similar, and all were now occupied.

By removing Kev and Ian from the equation, it still left one room, and therefore another person he hadn't yet met.

Kev having given no further information, Mickey could only speculate.

He was sure, if it was a relative he would have had no problem talking about. 

Likewise, if it was his girlfriend. 

This theory seemed all the more ludicrous since he had a hard time imagining Kev being a separate bedroom with the woman who would share his life.

Mickey let out a chuckle, thinking that Ian would be the only person capable of such an attitude.

Of course, he was the goblin's fiancé, but that was just a title, nothing more. And that didn't mean that Ian didn't have anyone in his life.

He felt his heart pound at the idea but unable to bear the thought of feeling anything for this man he hardly knew, he slapped himself brutally to get his mind back in place.

The sharp pain he felt drove all kind of obscure thought away from him.

Mickey knew it, sure Ian was attractive, but he was a goblin, in other words, he was not human, and having an attraction for him was stupid and would lead to nothing.

He stayed in his bedroom until he was pretty sure the mark on his cheek was gone, then went downstairs to join Kevin in the kitchen.

Judging by his growls and the cloud of smoke from the stove, the kitchen was no more on his cup of tea than the laundry.

* - * - *

The reaper knew it, seeing him thus wandering in the streets at the exit of the offices, nobody would suspect who he really was.

To everyone, he was a simple human like everyone else, and in a way, it was true, or at least it had been at one point.

Each reaper had once been human and had committed an act horrific enough that they had to spend their entire deaths working for the good of all.

With their memory erased, he had no idea what crime had earned him this punishment, nor even his true identity.

By becoming a reaper, he lost his memory and his name.

He looked around and watched people come and go for a moment.

His gaze fell on the window of a pawn shop. He felt as though he was magnetized by this window or more precisely by the ring in the middle.

Without waiting any longer he burst into the store.

“I would like to see the ring you have in display.”

The reaper turned when he heard these words he was about to say himself.


	14. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his life has the reaper met someone as disturbing as this woman

The reaper had his gaze blocked on this young woman who, like him, wanted to see the ring displayed in the window.

Feeling a persistent gaze on her, the latter turned to him, quickly observed him up and down before rolling her eyes, persuaded to find herself once again next to one of those perverts who unfortunately populated far too much the streets of this city.

Awakened by this expression of disgust, the reaper turned to the seller with the firm intention of exercising his right of preemption.

“I also wanted to see this ring. I guess since I got there first I should be served first as well. ”

“You are really pitiful.”

The reaper turned to the young woman behind him again and stared at her in amazement. 

He had never met someone so strange and rude as her.

"I beg your pardon…"

"I'm sure you don't care about this ring and want to look at it just because I'm not interested in you..."

"I-"

“I'll give you my number if you let me have it. Does that suit you? ”

The reaper was unable to understand how this woman's brain worked. Nothing she said made sense.

She approached the vendor, pulling out her wallet with a big smile.

"How much for the ring?"

The salesman looked again in amazement at the ring he had just taken out of the window.

He had no memory of having this jewel in his shop, but already having two customers to buy it, he surely wasn't going to worry more than that.

He looked at the little tag attached and simply read the price before he thought to himself that he could have inflated it a little more as the ring looked old.

“$ 200.”

The price was clearly above what she had hoped for when entering the store, but after the argument, she had with this guy she couldn't go back.

She put the requested 200 on the counter, grabbed the ring to put it on her finger.

She pulled out a business card from her bag, which she handed to the man in black.

"My number is on it, call me."

The reaper grabbed the card to read what was written on it. 

By the time he lifted his head the mysterious woman was gone, leaving him alone with a name and number he didn't know what to do with.

* - * - *

“Kevin! Can you explain to me why Mickey is cooking?!? "

Kev jumped up from the couch when he heard Ian growl. 

Mickey had kindly offered to help him prepare the meal, and one thing leading to another, he had ended up abandoning him to rest on the sofa, far too happy to have someone to do his chores.

"Uncle Ian, that's not what you think." Promised Kev when he came running.

The more time went on, the less Ian had hope for Kevin's goodwill. 

He was definitely a long way from his father and grandfather, both of them hard workers.

"What are all these noises again?"

Ian rolled his eyes when he heard the reaper's voice. Between the noise made by Kev and the presence of this man in the house, his life was turning into a nightmare.

Mickey leaned over to Kev who finally came to help him and asked in a low voice.

"Who is that?"

“The guy who rents the last room…”

Mickey turned his head towards the door as he saw someone walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. Fear immediately took hold of him, forcing him to back away until his back hit the wall.

The Reaper recognized him just as immediately and rushed towards him, but before he got to his level Ian stepped in between them.

"What are you trying to do?!?" Ian growled, gripping the reaper's wrist.

“This guy isn’t supposed to be alive! I have to take him- ”

"You're not taking him anywhere." Ian said in a fierce voice that made the walls of the room shake.

Although taken aback by Ian's attitude, the reaper did not want to miss this chance to finally finish his job.

Without letting go of the reaper, Ian turned to Mickey and ordered.

"Stay here, I'll fix this shit."

The next second he disappeared with the Reaper in a smokescreen, leaving Kev and Ian alone.

* - * - *

“You can't help but take him! He is-"

“The Goblin's Fiancé.”

Confused by the significance of those simple words, the reaper stared at Ian for a long minute.

"You mean he can-"

"Yes. And if you ever want to be able to get rid of me you have to leave him alone. ”

Although animated by the furious desire to correct his mistake by taking Mickey with him, the reaper was even more eager to get rid of the goblin.

Even if he did not have the formal proof, Ian was surely at the origin of this irregularity, and probably the origin of so many other anomalies that he still did not know.

On his own, he was a huge risk to the proper functioning of world order, and getting rid of him was indeed far more interesting than taking away Mickey, as tempting as the idea was.

"Will you let him do it?" Asked the reaper, intrigued.

Ian just nodded. He didn't want to discuss his reasons with this guy but had to make him understand that he couldn't touch Mickey.

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other before the Reaper finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

“Ok, I wouldn't try to take him with me anymore. But if you don't keep your word I will… ”

* - * - *

Mickey didn't know what to do anymore. Certainly, he didn't want to go back to his aunt's house, but one of the reasons he asked Ian to live with was to escape the Reaper. 

He never would have believed that the latter could live with him.

He jumped when he saw Ian and this man reappear in front of them, and prepared to run as far as possible to escape.

"He won't do anything to you." Ian promised when he noticed Mickey's tension.

The reaper raised his hands in peace and tried to put on a soothing smile.

He knew from the troubled look Mickey was giving him that it wasn't a great success.

No longer bearing all this palpable tension, Kev decided to lighten the mood by offering his favorite activity.

"How about having a drink to celebrate the arrival of our new roommate?"


	15. Jack-Jimmy-Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a goblin be drunk?

"Can a goblin be drunk?" Kev asked, filling Ian's glass.

“I'm far superior to humans. Alcohol has no effect on me. " Ian said back, convinced by his assertion.

“Superior to reapers too? I wonder which of you two tolerates alcohol the best ... "

The reaper immediately handed his glass over to Kev for him to refill.

Ian looked at him contemptuously and drank his glass straight before Kev could fill the reaper's.

Accepting the challenge, the latter quickly did the same under Kev's amused gaze.

Mickey watched them both drinking glass after glass without fully accepting the astonishing spectacle before him.

“It's weird to be able to say goblin or reaper to someone else so openly.”

Mickey turned to Kev who was looking at him smiling.

"Anyway, I'm glad to finally have another normal person with me in this house ..."

Not knowing what to say, Mickey just smirked and started his glass before returning his gaze to Ian and the reaper.

* - * - *

In contrary to what Ian said, alcohol was indeed having an effect on him. Certainly, it had taken a lot more alcohol to be as drunk as Mickey or Kev. Driven by the urge to be superior to the reaper, he had ingested enough alcohol to be totally uninhibited, just like the other men around him.

“Mr. Raptor! Mr.Raper! REAPOR! "

"WHAT!?!"

Mickey watched in astonishment at Kev pointing his finger at the reaper, both in a more than an advanced state of intoxication.

“Don't you have another name than reaper? Because it's boring to call you that. "

The Reaper lowered his head, confused by the question, while Ian and Mickey looked at Kev with great interest.

"The reapers have no memory of their old identity-"

"Waits! You mean they were human before?!? " Kev growled upset by his uncle's assertion.

As a simple answer, Ian simply nodded.

Mickey turned his gaze to the reaper and noticed the pain that could be read on his face. He never thought he saw such an expression, let alone being affected by it, yet he was.

“What do you think about a new name?”

The reaper raised his head and stared incomprehensively at the young man in front of him.

Amazed by the idea, Kev raised his arms to the sky, screaming.

“I'm voting for Jack!”

"It's a stupid name." Ian asserted before pointing at the reaper and adding.

"You got a Jimmy's face!"

Mickey let out a chuckle and watched the reaper's face for a moment before proposing.

“Why not Steve?”

Intoxicated by the alcohol and the good mood, Kev put his arm around the reaper's shoulders and said heartily.

“Reaper! The choice is yours… Jack, Jimmy, or Steve. "

* - * - *

They had debated for long minutes again which name the reaper should choose before finally decide to call him with all these names without preference.

In one evening, from no identity, he had grown to three names. 

And though he doubted any of them was the one he wore before he became a Reaper, he couldn't deny the joy it gave him to have a name again.

“I have another very, VERY important question!” Kev declared with conviction.

“Do the Reapers have sex?”

Mickey and Ian burst out laughing at Kev's seriousness and the red quickly spread to Jimmy's cheeks.

This reaction excited Kev's interest who pointed his finger at Jimmy.

“You're thinking about someone! I'm 100% sure!”

Ian and Mickey groaned a huge "what!?!" returning all their attention to the reaper who no longer knew where to look or what to say.

“I- No-”

“No need to lie! I am sure it is! How is she?!? Is that a she or a he?!? Are you gay- ”

"WHAT?!? NO?!?"

"No need to get upset, it's not a big deal ... Unless you are attracted by me!" Kev affirmed, pressing his arms to his chest as if to protect himself from an assault from Jimmy.

"I'm not gay and certainly not attracted by you!"

"Don't need to be that rude! So! How is she? How far have you been? "

Mickey and Ian both stayed out of the discussion, leaving Kevin to ask whatever questions he could think of, pulling out all the answers to the distraught reaper one by one.

Mickey was sure that if he got too involved in this interrogation, he might quickly become Kev's target which he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The same intuition made Ian shut up, preferring to let Kev let off steam on Jack rather than on him.

Since his death, he had met a lot of men. Very few had shared his bed, much less his life.

After a while, they always ended up wondering about him and the fact that he was not getting old despite the years that passed.

His self-preservation being stronger than his desire to be in a relationship, he had since been content with a few sex-friends that he changed very regularly.

He quietly turned to Mickey to watch him out of the corner of his eye.

The young man looked a lot like the men he had dated in the past. To tell the truth, he was without any doubt the type of man he was attracted to.

The idea made him shudder, and he hurriedly looked away before being noticed.

Of course, Mickey was the goblin's fiancé, but that was just a title, nothing more, there was even no proof that Mickey liked men, and getting any closer to him than necessary would be dangerous.


	16. To make his wishes come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wants to give Mickey's family one last chance but has very little hope.

Mickey slowly lowered his eyes to his crotch, drawn to a soft sensation that warmed his skin.

Ian was squatting in front of him, his hands resting on his waist, and his cheek pressed to the inside of his thigh. 

He could feel Ian's fingers moving slowly up under his shirt before they came down just as smoothly to reach the edge of his jeans and grabbed him.

“Mickey… Mickey… MICKEY!”

Mickey jumped up from his bed, brutally roused from his sleep by Kev's cries across the door.

"If you want to eat it's now or never!"

"I'm coming." Promised Mickey before lifting his sheets and looking down.

He sighed as he noticed the wet mark on his underwear, pulled them off, and put on his jeans and the rest of his clothes.

Having made the decision to live with Ian very quickly he had no other clothes, and to choose he would rather not wear underpants rather than feel the damp fabrics stick to his skin while he was seated with Kev and others.

Since it was Saturday, he didn't need to go to class but still had his work waiting for him early in the afternoon.

He tried to organize himself mentally as he walked down the stairs to plan a quick visit to his aunt's house to collect his things without being noticed.

He nodded to Kev and Jimmy who were sitting at the table busy devouring their breakfast and was glad to see that Ian was not among them. After the dream he had just had, he wasn't sure he could look at him in the eye without blushing.

"I have to go to work this afternoon, and I would probably stop by my aunt's house to pick up my things after that... I have no other clothes to put on."

“You don't need to go. Unless of course there's something you really want to get back there. "

Mickey tensed when he heard Ian's voice behind him. The latter approached them and added.

“For clothes see it with Kev, I'll give him a credit card for these expenses. And only for that! ”

Kev looked offended but was already figuring out how best to take advantage of this credit card without anyone noticing.

"Jack, I would need your help later."

It took a moment for the reaper to remember that this name was now one of his own. He sighed and turned to Ian to remind him that he had things to do himself and couldn't afford to spend the day with him.

"There is something that you are waiting for from me... If you don't help me today it will only take longer."

Jimmy turned quickly to Mickey before returning his gaze to Ian and seeing him nod his head.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, convinced he had something to do with their topic of discussion.

"Nothing you should worry about ... I'm just planning to make another wish come true."

Strongly suspecting that if he stayed there Mickey would pester him with questions, Ian decided to leave the room to go to his office and wait for Steve there.

“I hate when they do that. Why are they fucking hiding stuff from us?!?"

Although he was well aware that this discussion concerned him very little, Kevin was upset and frustrated that he wasn't informed of his uncle's schemes. Mickey on his side was happy to see that at least he was not the only one to be out of the know

* - * - *

Ian felt himself being scrutinized from head to toe when Sandy opened the door.

She glanced at him with interest before drastically changing her attitude, noticing his indifference and growling a "what?" most scathing.

“I'm looking for Mickey Milkovich. Is that where he lives? "

"Why?"

"I have to meet him for his mother's legacy, but-"

Sandy quickly changed her attitude upon hearing those words, and before Ian could even finish his sentence, she grabbed his arm and put on a flirtatious smile.

“Come in… we'll be better off talking inside.”

“Sandy! Close that fucking door, it's freezing here! ”

“Shut the-”

Ian tried the best he could to keep his cool and serious. 

Sandy seemed to want to look at her best since uttering the word legacy, but it was obviously difficult for her to control her usual reactions.

He let himself be guided inside the house to face what appeared to be Sandy's parents. They were both sprawled out on the couch, can of beer in hand, staring in amazement on him.

"Who are you?"

"I would like to see Mr. Milkovich, to talk with him about the legacy left by his mother."

Just like with Sandy, the word inheritance drastically changed the attitude of her parents, making them both more submissive and more restless.

Sandy's mother got up and quickly removed the empty cans and clothes from one of the armchairs before offering Ian a seat.

“I can't stay, I just came to hand over his inheritance to Mr. Milkovich.”

“Give it to us!”

Sandy groaned as she felt her mother's hand painfully fall on the back of her head.

“Don't be so rude! Sorry, sir. What my daughter meant is that we can easily pick up whatever you want to drop off and keep it safe until Mickey returns. He should be back in an hour or two ... That'll save you the wait."

Sandy had never heard his mother speak that way, but she could read on this man's face it was working.

They stayed silently staring at each other before Ian pulled a small box wrapped in craft paper out of his satchel.

“I'm not supposed to do this normally…”

"Don't worry we'll give it to Mickey as soon as he gets home."

Happy to notice that their avarice blinded them enough that they didn't notice any of the inconsistencies in the situation, Ian handed her the box, which disappeared from his hands in less time than it took to tell.

“I am counting on you to give this on to Mr. Milkovich.”

"It will be done ..." Sandy asserted, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

She leads him outside and immediately closed the door behind him before joining her father and mother to finally find out what was in the package.

Ian could easily hear the screams of joy through the door and felt his heart sink as he tried to imagine how Mickey had lived all those years with such selfish people.

"Are you really going to give them something that expensive?"

"Money does not buy happiness..." Ian affirmed as he joined Steve who was standing a few feet away.

Steve was unconvinced by Ian's assertion, and in a hurry to get rid of the task he planned to give him.

"If you said so ... And why did you make me come here?"

“I would like you to erase my face and Mickey's existence from their minds.”

"Why do you want to do this?"

“Why are you asking the question? Don't you feel able to do it? ”

Immediately stung by Ian's answer, Steve did so, hoping to prove to him what he was capable of. But the pride he felt after finishing was quickly shattered when he noticed Ian's absence by his side.

“Fucking goblin!”

* - * - *

  
  


Throughout his long life, Ian had seen many times the carnage that money could create. He had seen families tear apart, marriages broken, and children betray their parents for few pennies.

He had wanted to give them a choice, to allow them to do things right, but as he had guessed between Mickey and the money he had chosen the money.

He had seen in their minds the way they looked at Mickey and their desire to strip him of anything his mother had left him without any mercy for him.

He had originally planned to call on the reaper to make them forget his face, but after hearing these terrible things, he didn't want these people to even be able to think of Mickey.

He didn't want them to be able to hurt him anymore.

* - * - * What happened to Mickey's family? * - * - *

After discovering in the box the jewelry brought by Ian, Sandy and her family tried to have it estimated.

The value of the latter exceeded all their hopes due to its age, but also pushed the jeweler to notify the police.

When asked about the provenance of this jewel, none of them could explain how it got into their hands.


	17. I’m your sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't know what to think when a young woman shows up at the door claiming to be Ian's sister

Even if the cohabitation between them was far from being won, each inhabitant of the house was beginning to find their marks and to get used to each other.

However, it was rare that they all ended up, as they do today, in the same room of the house without an argument starting.

Mickey's focus was deep in the homework he was due to finish for the next week, preventing him from noticing the incessant glances Ian and Steve exchanged under Kev's watch.

Annoyed, Ian pressed onto the couch the book he had been trying to read for several minutes unsuccessfully, glaring at Steve.

"Why do I feel like, you're in more of a hurry than I am, for this to happen?"

The latter kept his mouth shut and contented himself with supporting his gaze.

"Stop harassing me like that!" Ian growled again, finally catching Mickey's attention.

“Uncle Ian, calm down…”

Kev immediately regretted his attempt to bring peace between his two men when he saw Ian glare at him.

"He's the one who keeps asking me questions! Again and again and again!"

Steve smirked, amused by the childish tone of Ian's response. No one besides himself could read minds, so he easily could nag him with questions without even opening his mouth.

“I didn't say anything…” Affirmed Steve amused.

“No, but you can't stop thinking about it!”

“Why has my life got so strange?!? Besides me, Mickey is the only normal person in this house... ”

Kev instantly felt the eyes of his three roommates fix on him in astonishment.

“I don't think Mickey is more normal than me or that stupid goblin. Unless seeing ghosts is normal. ”

Kev immediately fixed his gaze on Mickey, silently begging him to contradict what the reaper had just said.

Of course, they had already spoken openly about the goblin and the reaper in front of him without him showing the slightest surprise, proof that he must have known about it already, but there was still hope that Mickey was normal.

"Can you see the ghosts?"

Mickey looked down when he heard Kev's voice hoarse with fear.

He hated people to learn about his ability because each time they ended up being afraid of him and rejecting him.

He shyly nodded, unable to utter a simple “yes”.

“Are there any in this house?!? Like there, next to me? ”

"No…"

“You swear!?! I hate ghosts! They're too scary! If you see one around me you have to tell me immediately! Ok?!?"

Mickey finally looked up at Kev. The latter was obviously waiting for a confirmation from him, and it was easy to see the sincere fear that the ghosts aroused in him. Mickey couldn't help but find the idea really funny knowing how easily Kev lived alongside Ian and Steve, two creatures far more dangerous than mere ghosts.

"I promise ... But here you have nothing to fear anyway. They are too afraid of the goblin and the reaper. ”

"It is true?!? My uncle, Mr. Reaper, I love you! ” Kev said throwing himself on Ian's neck.

The latter dodged it at the last second letting his nephew fall full length on the ground, causing general hilarity.

While trying to calm his laughter, Mickey held out his hand to help him up. Offer Kev accepted gracefully before stopping halfway when he heard someone knock on the front door.

"Something is wrong?" Mickey asked, noticing the stillness of everyone else in the room.

Kevin finished getting up, without taking his eyes off the door. Since he knew this house he had never seen anyone other than the people around him or his family set foot in this house and neither his father nor his grandfather knocked on the front door.

“No one ever knocks on this door.” Ian asserted before turning to the Reaper and angrily asking if he had given anyone their address.

Steve answered him without paying attention to the contemptuous tone he used. He was as confused as Ian was that someone could come knocking on their door so naturally.

So disturbed by this situation, neither Kev, nor Ian, nor Steve noticed that Mickey had moved to the door and opened it, revealing a young woman with a shy smile.

"Hello…"

"Hello. Can I help you?"

The young woman looked over Mickey's shoulder and saw Ian standing still next to Kev and Steve and smiled at him before asserting confidently.

“I think I am your sister.”

* - * - *

Ian was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room opposite the young woman who had presented herself at the door, while Mickey, Kev, and Steve had gathered behind the kitchen door, also trying to figure out what was going on. it was happening.

Ian had asked them out, but neither of them wanted to miss any information about this meeting.

"I understand that my visit may surprise you ... I was also very disturbed when I learned of your existence."

Realizing that Ian was not really going to participate too much in this discussion, she continued her explanation.

“I never knew my father and my mother kept his identity from me for a long time. But recently I found a photo... "

She quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a picture which she handed to Ian.

“It's my mom with my dad. When I found it my mother finally told me the truth. A few days ago I saw you and I thought I was going crazy because the resemblance was so striking. I know this is not very correct, but that day I followed you this far. And today I finally dared to come to talk to you. "

“I'm sorry miss but-”

"Please! I know you don't know me and have little reason to believe me, but give me a chance to prove that we are part of the same family. You don't need to answer me right now. I'll leave you my number, so you can call me whenever you want ... ”

Ian silently accepted the card she handed him and walked her to the door. The next second he was joined in the living room by the three men who he knew were spying on him all this time from the kitchen.

Mickey's gaze landed instantly on the photo on the coffee table.

There was no doubt that Ian and the man in this photo were related.

Even though he knew very little about Ian, he knew that Ian had trod the earth for centuries, making it impossible for the man in this photo to be his father.

A very disturbing idea struck him and he did everything possible to chase it away.

But he quickly realized that the few things he knew about Ian can't contradict the fact that the man in this photo, in other words, the father of this woman, was Ian.

Sure he was the one ghosts called the goblin's fiancé, but that was just a title, nothing more. And surely nothing had stopped Ian from dating someone during his long life.


	18. Fake sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is increasingly bothered by Ian's so-called sister

Ian looked away from Mickey, hoping he didn't hear his thoughts. 

Even though he saw no reason to be so disturbed by Mickey's feelings, he couldn't deny it. 

He grabbed the photo and put it in his pocket.

“Mickey, I think buying some extra school clothes and stuff wouldn't be too much… Kevin will go with you.”

Both keen to understand what was really going on, the two young men tried to convince Ian to let them stay.

“I don't need new clothes. I can just go to my aunt's house later to pick up mine."

"Your aunt and her family have moved and I don't think there's anything left to collect so go buy some new clothes." Ian ordered before immediately regretting the harsh tone he had just used.

Realizing that his uncle would remain deaf to their requests, Kev eventually complied, dragging Mickey with him outside.

"Did you sleep with this woman's mother?" Asked the reaper as soon as their two friends left.

Ian sank back into the chair with a sigh. He could feel the onset of a migraine take hold of him and was amazed to be touched by such a common ailment despite all of his extraordinary abilities.

"No. I have never met either this woman or her mother. "

“What about the photo?”

"It's a fake one."

Steve looked at him in amazement. Although visibly disturbed by what had just happened, Ian looked very confident.

"You know with age you can forget things ..."

“Fuck you! I still have all my head. And I assure you that I have never met her and that this woman knows it very well… It was she who edited with this photo. She thought about it as she told her lies.”

"Why?"

“I think she knows things about me. Things no human is supposed to know. "

* - * - *

Although initially very little motivated to leave the house, Kevin had come to find great interest in this shopping spree.

Under the circumstances, his uncle would pay very little attention to what he would buy for Mickey and what he would buy for himself.

"What do you think about that?" Kev asked as he stepped out of the fitting room with the leather jacket he'd just flashed on.

“Ian is very old… enough to have met this woman's mother and to be able to be her father-”

"Mickey! I'm talking about the jacket! ”

Realizing that nothing would stop Mickey to think about it, Kev sat down next to him with a sigh.

“Don't worry about that. Knowing Ian, he won't give us any info. You know I've known him forever and I know almost nothing about him. He will fix the situation by himself... ”

Mickey kept his eyes on the floor, convinced that his doubts could be seen on his face.

He nervously pressed his thumbnail against his index finger, as if the pain it gave him was helping him clean his mind.

Kev put his hand on his, preventing him from continuing and hurting himself further.

“Mickey… I promise everything will be fine.”

Mickey hated how he felt. He hated the idea of being so messed up by this woman when he had only known Ian for a very short time. He hated the idea that she could steal it, and even more feel that way when he had no right to.

Even though he wasn’t overly strong or powerful, he had still managed to survive without depending on anyone and within days Ian seemed to have totally changed that.

“It's just a title.” He asserted, trying to convince himself.

“What’s just a title? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry ... This jacket looks really good on you. Would you like to take advantage of the credit card a little more? What about a restaurant? No cooking to do and no dishes to wash. ”

  
  


His proposal automatically thrilled Kev, who rushed back into the fitting room to find his clothes.

Mickey didn't want to explain to Kev in detail how he was connected with Ian, especially when he was also completely lost.

* - * - *

"Are you sure this is where she lives?"

"If you didn't trust my info why didn't you ask your secretary? Do you have any idea how hard I had to get this info? If we learn that I looked in her file without authorization I might have big problems. I'm not at your service! ”

Ian finally left the building to look at the reaper visibly annoyed by his questions.

For his safety, he had no desire to involve his secretary in this matter. A kind of fear he didn't feel at all concerning Steve.

"Let's go inside." He ordered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving Steve alone and all the angrier.

When he got to the apartment, Steve intended to let Ian know once and for all that he didn't have to obey him, but the sight of the interior of the apartment cut him off.

A huge cork-board covered one of the walls of the room, itself covered with multiple photos.

Some were recent, but many were much older, and on each of them they could see Ian.

* - * - *

  
  
  


"Excuse me…"

Even though he had only heard it once, without even looking up from his plate, Mickey had no doubts about the identity of the woman who had just spoken to them.

“I'm sorry to bother you but-”

Kev stood up to make a barrier between her and Mickey, prompting her to stop immediately.

"My uncle is not here-"

"I know. I saw you both walk into that restaurant and I wanted- I wanted- I'm sure you think I'm trying to take advantage of your friend- I mean your uncle- ”

"And that's not what you planned to do?!?"

His intuition told him to beware of this woman and to prevent her from approaching Mickey.

Mickey got up from his chair and put his hand on Kev's arm, hoping to get him to calm down.

"As my friend said, whoever you think is your brother is not with us and we would rather avoid getting involved in his personal business..."

Mickey didn't believe a word he was saying. On the contrary, he wanted to ask her all the questions he had in mind. But given Kev's reaction, prolonging this meeting would be a bad idea, although the disappointment he saw on the young woman's face made him doubt his decision for a while.

“I'm sorry to have disturbed you.”

She lowered her eyes to the floor and left the restaurant without another word.

"I don't like her." Kev growled as he sat down at the table.

Mickey's eyes were still on the restaurant door. He had just seen someone, or rather something, follow this woman out, and he was sure, it wasn't human.


	19. We have to help her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has only one idea in mind, to save this woman to the point of forgetting all logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more this story goes, the less I know what I'm going to write next (ᗒᗨᗕ)

"We must find her!"

“Mickey calm down!”

Kev had had a hard time getting Mickey to his car and was now hoping that Ian or Steve could help calm him down once they got home.

His behavior had radically changed. While like him, Mickey initially had no desire to deal with this woman, now he wanted to run after her to protect her from a danger that only he perceived.

The young man was as if possessed from the restaurant, repeatedly claiming that they had to save the one who claimed to be Ian's sister.

They had not been able to find her when leaving the restaurant and unfortunately had no way of contacting her.

"Calm down. We don't know where she lives, or if the thing you saw really wants to hurt her- "

"Believe me it wants to hurt her." Mickey said, sure of himself and terrified of what he had just seen.

He had only noticed this thing for a very short time, but he had no doubt that it was evil and meant harm to this woman.

Although he usually preferred to put as much space as possible between himself and ghosts of all kinds, he could not decently ignore the danger this woman was facing. 

This thing had nothing of the ghosts he usually encountered. 

There was no doubt that she was no longer a part of this world, but the comparison ended there.

Before he even looked at this thing he felt a demonic aura that took his breath away. And his whole being had started to shake when he finally saw this creature.

Kevin parked in front of the house and unable to hold Mickey back any longer, he watched the latter run away towards the house in the hope of finding someone to help them.

After spending so much time surrounded by people with special powers, Kev no longer had any doubts about the truth of Mickey's words. However, he was unable to understand why it affected him so much.

According to how little information Kevahad managed to get from Mickey despite the panic that had gripped him this thing seemed to only want to target one person in particular, one he knew very little about and that he wanted to avoid at all costs a few minutes before.

There was a good chance that this woman had approached Ian intentionally but despite this Mickey seemed to want to protect her at all costs.

Kev found Mickey alone in the house, obviously deserted by Ian and Steve.

“Mickey try to calm you down!”

Not finding Ian at home had made Mickey's condition even worse. He was having a hard time thinking normally, he instinctively knew he had to help this woman.

She was followed by this thing that she could neither see nor hear and which could kill her at any time.

Instinctively he grabbed his pants pockets in search of his lighter but to no avail.

He needed someone to protect this woman, he needed someone more powerful than him, someone, more powerful than ghosts, and he hoped for someone more powerful than this thing. He knew only one person capable of such a miracle, and only one way to call him.

Kev was even more disturbed by Mickey's behavior. The latter seemed to gradually lose all logic and seeing him rush at full speed to the stove ignited in him a multitude of red flags.

He grabbed his arms around Mickey and pulled him to him just before Mickey could bend over the burner he had just lit.

“Kev- What the fuck?!? Let go of me!"

“Mickey you need to calm down! You act like crazy! ”

“Sorry, Kev-”

"Sorry for w-"

Kev's question gave way to a huge howl that filled the whole house. Overwhelmed in pain he instinctively released Mickey to flatten his hands on his aching crotch.

He would never have believed Mickey capable of such baseness against him.

"What-"

Ian had once again felt sucked away to reappear in front of Mickey. But this time the situation was even more disturbing than usual.

Mickey was hunched over the lit gas stove as Kev seemed doubled over in pain.

* - * - *

  
  


Calming Mickey down and forcing him to sit down for a moment had been a challenge.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Calmly Ian ordered, sitting down across from Mickey.

“This thing looked a lot like a ghost, but more demonic. Its skin was white, its eyes were completely black, and its mouth looked more like a scar than anything else. It had a sort of demonic ora around it... I don't really know how to explain it. "

"What you saw is surely a vengeful spirit. They are ghosts unable to take the next step... They are stranded on earth because of the hatred, rancor, and murderous urge they have accumulated during their lives or after-lives. And they can be very dangerous... "

"We have to help her!"

Ian took a deep breath, considering how best to make Mickey listen to reason.

It was dangerous to pick on this kind of creature, even for him. If Mickey and this thing were to cross paths again, it could easily kill him.

He took the business card this woman had passed him out of his pocket and mechanically played with it as if it would help him think.

"Mickey I know you want to help her, but you know almost nothing about her… She's not who she claims to be. We managed to find her apartment and she seems to be investigating me... "

This idea had completely messed up Ian.

Never had anyone on the outside been so close to finding out the truth about his existence and he didn't know what to do to stop her.

He had made the decision a long time not to interfere with human life and he couldn't imagine breaking that rule by attacking this woman, who apart from her curiosity had done nothing wrong.

Finding out that a threat currently looming over her had at first relieved him before a wave of guilt washed over him, made even worse by Mickey's attitude.

Mickey looked down, confused by this new information.

If she investigated Ian, it would automatically get him in trouble. Of course, he had nothing to fear from a mere human, but to see his secret come to light would be downright horrible.

"Maybe we can make her change her mind ... If we help her get rid of this thing ..."

"Considering everything we've found in her place, I don't think she will give up just because we helped her. On the contrary."

Even though he was doing his best not to let it show, Ian was disturbed by the idea of not helping this woman. However, a quick calculation of the pros and cons left only one solution.

Annoyed he threw the business card on the coffee table.

“We can't let her get killed!”

"Mickey, I know you want to help this woman, but it's not that easy ..."

"Why? You scare all ghosts! She would just have to stay by your side while we get rid of this thing. "

A little too focused on the discussion between Mickey and Ian, Kev only noticed Steve next to him when the latter speaks, making him jump in place.

“This woman can't be saved.”

All eyes turned to him instantly.

He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Mickey.

"I received this ... She is going to die today and I must lead her soul into the afterlife."

Mickey slowly grabs the card held out by the reaper as if touching it will make this woman's fate final.

After long seconds of looking at it, he put the card on the coffee table next to the business card.

“My mother- My mother also had to die… Yet she could be saved.”

Steve turned his head to Ian, trying to read on his face the information he had already given Mickey about his mother.

And the expression of doubt that he read there upset. He had never seen such an expression on the goblin's face.

Too disturbed by the sensation it awakened in him, he looked away.

“Your mother was driven by the idea of protecting you. That's why she held on so long after her death. The few people who do manage to escape death only stay alive for a few days at most, and not like her for years. Besides, your mother didn't escape her death… She did come back from it. "

"What do you mean?"

“I can't go into the details, but just know it won't happen a second time. Not for her. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. ”

Mickey didn't want to hear those words, he didn't want to sit around and wait for this woman to die for Ian.

Of course, he wanted to do everything to prevent her from spreading Ian's secret, but not to the point of letting her die without doing anything.

With a single gesture, he grabbed the two cards on the table and fled out of the house as Steve and Mickey watched idly.


	20. Vengeful Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's mission is to save this woman without even knowing her intentions

By the time Kev got to the front door, Mickey was definitely out of sight.

“Why didn't you stop him!?!” He growled as he turned to Ian and Steve.

He had no doubt that they could both have stopped Mickey very easily in his run, yet they hadn't done anything.

“It won't have helped. Either way, he won't be able to find her until she dies, he only has her name. " Ian said with conviction.

“He has her number! It was marked on her business card! ”

The incomprehension Kev read in the eyes of the two men created in him a grotesque question, to say the least, but one that he had to check.

"Do you know what a phone number is at least?"

Ian and Steve turned to each other, confused by Kev's question and not knowing how to answer.

Ian had heard the term several times before in multiple discussions but had never felt the curiosity to push his questioning any further after realizing that he certainly would never need it.

"Wait! Are you kidding me?!? You don't know what a phone number is. Uncle, how do you reach Grandpa when you need to talk to him?!? ”

“I teleport to his office… It's always easier to speak face to face.”

"What?!? Fuck! And I suppose Mr. Reaper you don't know either. Of course not! Why would a reaper call someone!?! Fucking shit! ”

Steve felt a strong urge to contradict Kev if only to not be put on the same level as that stupid goblin, but he suspected his lie wouldn't last long.

Like Ian, he had very few people to talk to, and the need for modern communication never manifested itself.

“Fuck! If we weren't so in trouble, it would be laughable. By now Mickey has probably already called her and considering his condition I would be surprised if he would answer my calls. How did you find this woman's apartment? Could you locate her? Do you have the power to do that? ”

Ian turned to Steve, hoping he had more of an answer to Kev. He was unable to locate anyone so easily and the rare times he needed one he had called his secretary.

"I can only locate people when they are about to die or have just died, not before ..."

* - * - *

Mickey was playing nervously with his fingers, his gaze locked on the door of the cafe where he had settled. 

He was not used to react this way to other people's problems and did not understand his own reactions.

He had managed to reach Ian's self-proclaimed sister and she had offered to meet there.

He had been forced to order a drink so he wouldn't be kicked out but hadn't managed to take a sip.

He didn't know what he could tell her to successfully protect her without looking totally insane.

Until now he had never come across a ghost who wanted to harm someone other than himself. He suspected that he would have a hard time convincing her of his good faith and the truth of his words, but he had to try.

He was abruptly pulled from his reflection when she entered the room. He stood up and seeing no sign of the creature around her motioned for her to join him, which she immediately did.

“Thanks for contacting me… You said your name was Mickey, right? I'm Linda. "

Mickey just nodded, unable to figure out how to start this most surreal discussion.

Linda was a little confused by this new meeting and Mickey's change of attitude.

Convinced that Mickey had asked her to meet and ask her questions about this morning, she offered him a deal that would be just as fair to both.

“Looks like you have some questions for me. I answer but in return you answer mine. Okay with you?"

Mickey was disturbed by Linda's proposal, but in a way, it might help him understand what this creature was and why it wanted to hurt this woman.

He straightened in his seat, a little more at ease now that he could calmly talk to this woman without the threat of the Vengeful Spirit.

"Okay. What do you do in life?" Mickey questioned, wanting to gauge the honesty of his interlocutor.

"I wasn't expecting that question ..." Linda asserted after letting out a small laugh.

“What kind of question were you expecting?” Mickey asked, disturbed by Linda's attitude.

“Well, I thought you were going to ask me about what happened this morning. Based on your reaction earlier in the restaurant, Ian seems to be someone important to you ... "

"He is a friend."

Mickey was not very convinced by the veracity of his answer, but he didn't know how to call Ian other than a friend. At least without using the term fiancé.

"Do you live with him?"

"Yes, but-"

“The other two men who were there this morning too?”

Mickey restrained himself just before answering her, noticing that she still hadn't answered his first question.

He felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket. Since his hasty departure from Ian's, Kev had kept calling him. He hadn't picked up the hook once but was now reluctant to do so.

“You didn’t answer my question. What is your job?"

Linda tried to hide her disappointment behind a smile. She hoped to meet Mickey to get more information about Ian. Seeing this stressed young man waiting for her, she thought it was all for granted, but his attitude had changed dramatically.

“To tell you the truth, it’s not worth answering… I already know that. I know you are investigating Ian. And I also know that you are in danger. ”

Mickey had decided to play fair to avoid wasting precious time, and the turnaround seemed to bother Linda all the more.

She smirked and stared Mickey in the eye before questioning with amusement.

“Are these threats? Was it Ian who sent you to tell me that? "

"What?!? No-"

“So that's one of the other two… I found info for the one who was with you at the restaurant, but nothing for the other.”

“None of them want to hurt you. It’s something else. ”

Mickey knew in advance that she wouldn't believe anything he said to her if he came to talk about ghosts and vengeful spirits.

Realizing that she couldn't get anything more out of it, Linda stood up under Mickey's astonished gaze.

“I guess if you know about my investigation, so does Ian. I have no reason to wait any longer ... "

She left the cafe and Mickey tried his best to follow her despite the crowd.


	21. Destined to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is alone to face this thing and save Linda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I forgot to publish a part of the chapter... (＾▽＾) So today it's a little longer chapter

He managed to catch up with her just before she got into her car and without waiting he opened the passenger door to sit next to her.

“Get off!”

"No."

“As you want! I'm not going to stop for you. ”

Determined to force her to stop, Mickey grabbed the steering wheel but stopped just as dead. He had just perceived a demonic gaze in the rearview mirror.

He turned to make sure what he had seen and began to scream when he saw the creature put on a mournful smile.

“Stop!” He ordered again, convinced they were rolling towards death.

Linda ignored him and freed herself from Mickey's grip before accelerating harder and entering the industrial area where the newspaper headquarters were located.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! ” Mickey pleaded in terror of the creature sitting behind them.

Taking pity on him, Linda released the accelerator and pressed the brake pedal.

Not noticing any difference she pressed a little harder, before finally crushing the brake pedal with all her might.

“The brakes don't work anymore!”

Linda quickly changed the position of the gear lever but unfortunately to no avail.

"Attention!" Mickey yelled, clinging to whatever he had on hand when he saw the cyclist in front of them.

She barely avoided him but because of the brutality of the maneuver, Mickey's head banged against the door, stunning him for a moment.

“It's a dead-end over there! I'm never going to be able to turn around! ”

Mickey knew, he was going to die with this woman in a few moments, and he had only one thing on his mind, or rather one person.

“Ian! Help!"

He gripped his hold harder and closed his eyes as if doing so would hurt him less on impact.

Seeing the last building coming closer and closer to them Linda imitated him, cuddling her head in her arms.

A huge noise echoed in the street and the car seemed to slowly slow down.

Mickey felt himself thrown forward, but his grips allowed him to restrain himself before his head hit the dashboard.

Unable to understand why he was alive, he looked up to meet Ian, leaning over the car, both hands buried in the parchment.

“Ian…”

Out of breath and unable to know how Ian had managed to appear in front of them like this, Mickey's voice was no more than a whisper, but it was enough to make Linda look up to Ian.

The latter walked around the car to open Mickey's door and frantically check that he wasn't hurt.

Mickey felt his heart race even more as he felt Ian's hands on him, and he thought for a moment his heart was going to explode when, reassured, Ian hugged him.

“How- You- The car-”

Overwhelmed by what she had just experienced, Linda pulled away and got out of the car, quickly imitated by Mickey, panicked by the young woman's condition.

“My article is going to be phenomenal!”

"What?!? You're going to publish your article when he saved your life?!? "

“People need to know…” Linda said with a big smile, ready to run to the newspaper offices.

Mickey jumped when he saw the Vengeful Spirit appear behind her, and Ian automatically pulled him to come between them.

Many people had taken to the streets, attracted by the noise of the accident.

With this audience around them, he couldn't do anything against this thing without being noticed.

“Ian-”

"I know I saw it."

The behavior of Ian and Mickey disturbed Linda for a moment, but quickly the urge to reveal to everyone this secret so well hidden took over.

Of all parts of her life, her job had always been the most important, and in for her, the truth was worth every sacrifice.

She turned her head towards the newspaper offices before feeling a sharp pain take hold of her. She couldn't breathe and her heart seemed to have stopped.

The vengeful spirit had plunged its arm through Linda, gripping her heart violently.

Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

Ian rushed over to try to save her, but all signs of life had left her body.

He concentrated with all his might to try to get her soul back into her body but to no avail. He hadn't been capable of such a thing since this young woman years ago, and this time was no exception.

He looked up and saw Linda's trembling soul in front of him.

“Why- My body-”

Ian turned his head to look at the creature. The smile on its face gradually faded, giving way to an expression of intense calm. The black in its eyes gradually faded as the rest of its face resumed a human appearance.

“I would ask you to follow me.”

Ian turned when he heard Steve's voice behind him.

The latter wearing his stupid hat was posted next to Mickey, his gaze fixed on the two ghosts in front of him.

Ian joined Mickey and gently wrapped his hand around his, letting Steve do his job.

Around them, no one could perceive everything that had happened, unable to see anything other than the young woman on the ground and the two men beside her.

* - * - *

Mickey had done his best to explain the situation to the police while avoiding things that were a little too strange for them.

The paramedics arrived at the scene announced the death of Linda from a heart attack, and given the testimony gathered on the spot, the police did not find it necessary to keep them any longer, simply asking them to remain at their disposal.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ian brought Mickey home, where exhausted he passed out.

* - * - *

Kev silently watched Ian empty his glass again before pouring out another.

Since they'd come home Mickey had locked himself in his room, leaving the two of them alone, and never had he felt so uncomfortable with Ian.

The latter had asked him to warn his grandfather, asking him to keep an eye on future police reports, even if he was almost certain he had convinced the police officers dispatched to the scene of the accident.

Unable to cope with the surrounding tension, Kev stood up and left the room in a hurry, hoping to find some more information from Mickey.

He got no response after knocking on his door but decided to enter anyway if only to make sure that Mickey's condition was no worse than Ian's.

The young man was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall, playing nervously with his lighter.

Kev sat down next to him before sighing deeply.

“Sorry, you couldn't save her…”

Realizing that Mickey was no more motivated than Ian to talk about what had happened, he decided to change his tactics.

“Did you know that neither Steve nor Ian knows how a phone works?”

Intrigued by Kev's statement, Mickey fixed his gaze on his friend who was now smiling broadly.

“They have a lot of power and can do a lot of awesome things but don't know such basic stuff. Isn't that crazy? Ian's excuse is that when you know how to teleport you don't need a phone. "

Mickey let out a small laugh that made Kev smile even more.

“I thought he had a phone but he just didn't want to give me his number. It must be super annoying for grandpa when he has to reach him. ”

Kev's thought once again brought Mickey's attention to his lighter.

Even though Ian didn't have a phone, he knew a sure-fire method of contacting him. 

Due to the frenzy of the situation, he hadn't been able to call Ian when he needed him most, however, Ian had appeared in front of him.

Seeing Ian by their side he had thought that it was all over and that they could save Linda, unfortunately, the result had only been more devastating.

The young woman's death had touched him greatly, even though he hardly knew her, but more than anything it was the danger he had drawn Ian into that had touched him deeply.

Mickey was sure it was he who had provided this woman with the last few pieces she needed.

Even though Ian had just saved her, she had wanted to persist and reveal to the world who he was, putting him in great danger.

For a moment, when this creature had taken her life, he had felt relieved before being even more devastated.

“Because of me Ian almost got into really big trouble-”

“Stop thinking about this. It's not your fault that this woman wanted to go after Ian, and neither your fault that she had this thing after her. And secondly, it's okay to want to help people ... Even Ian in the end tried to help. Only Steve thinks that rules are more important than someone's life. "

Kev straightened up and trying to mimic Steve's usual posture.

“The important thing is the rules! I can't stand that moron goblin! My god, I got a broomstick in my ass. "

Mickey laughed quickly joined by Kev delighted with his imitation.

“You know we still have something to do…”

"What?" Mickey asked, trying to chase away the last hints of laughter.

“Buy them a phone and teach them how to use it.”


	22. First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck! Ian! Stop! Go slowly...“

Ian had decided not to bring up what happened with Linda anymore, hoping it would help Mickey to forget.

He couldn't help but catch his thoughts when Linda's ghost appeared in front of them and hated himself for failing to save her.

The alcohol he had been ingesting since their return seemed to finally take effect and slowly make him forget his guilt.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking since you got home!"

Ian turned to face Steve and smirked as he held out his glass to him.

“Drink with me!”

Steve sighed for a long time but settled down without further argument in front of Ian, who hastened to serve him a drink.

“I'm not supposed to talk about the deads, but for once I'm going to make an exception.”

"Hold on! You're going to make an exception?!? You?!? ”

"You want to know or not?!?" Steve growled, trying not to think about what he had learned so Ian wouldn't see it in his thoughts.

Ian nodded softly and placed his glass on the table, his attention focused on the reaper.

“This woman has done a lot of harm to a lot of people. The vengeful spirit that came after her was originally a firefighter who died in a blaze. His body was thrown outside the building and buried under the rubble. So it wasn't found until weeks after his death. This woman wrote articles in which she claimed that the man had fled the scene of the fire, while several of his colleagues risked their lives. Several died there and after this article public opinion broke out on the family of this man and put them through hell. A few days ago his body was finally found but out of pride, Linda refused to release this information. ”

Ian put his glass to his mouth again with a small smile before adding.

“A lovely woman.”

They were both silent for a while before Jack decided to take charge of the situation in another way.

“KEV! MICKEY! COME JOIN US TO DRINK!”

Surprised, Ian almost choked and it took long seconds for him to regain some composure, a task made even more difficult by Kev's and Mickey's arrival in the room.

* - * - *

Jimmy had managed to drag himself to his bed despite the amount of alcohol he had drunk. A feat Kev and Ian had failed to imitate.

Kev was sprawled on the couch, refusing to move despite Mickey's insistence as Ian clung with all his might to the stair railing so as not to fall backward.

“Fuck! Ian! Stop!"

Mickey grabbed Ian's free arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to stabilize him.

“Go slowly...“

“I KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

Mickey winced when he heard Ian scream in his ears. He continued to drag him with him up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't both fall.

Miraculously he made it to Ian's room and opened the door to accompany him to his bed.

It was the first time he had entered this room and he felt the urge to look at the smallest details of this room while refraining from this curiosity he knew was misplaced.

This room was Ian's and he wasn't supposed to be there. He just had to help him lie down and come out to take care of Kevin.

“Go ahead a little bit… The bed is right there…”

Mickey urged Ian to bend over, but the latter dragged him down with him.

He immediately tried to stand up, but Ian instinctively gripped his arms around him, preventing him from moving.

“Are you kidding me?!?”

Again Mickey tried to pull away but that only resulted in Ian being held back even harder.

"I am sorry. I couldn't bring her back. I can't do it anymore. "

Mickey could hear the pain and sincerity in Ian's voice. He let go for a few moments, stopping the struggle to free himself from Ian's embrace and simply resting his cheek against Ian's chest.

The sound of Ian's heart echoing against his ear immediately woke him up and he tried to break free once again. Unfortunately for him that only deepened Ian's embrace as he rolled onto the bed, taking Mickey with him.

“Ian! Get up! Fuck you're heavy! "

Mickey tried to push Ian away who was spread all his weight on him but to no avail, the goblin remaining totally deaf to his requests.

“Fuck!” Mickey growled one last time before giving up all attempts.

* - * - *

Mickey woke up in the first light of the sun, alone, in a room that was not his, and with the most horrible back pain.

He barely made it back to the hallway, growling with every movement.

He was supposed to go to school today, but given the condition of his back, he doubted he could sit still all day.

He went through his room to change, not without groaning again, before going down to the kitchen and sitting next to Kev for his breakfast.

"You look even worse than me." Kev said, gently massaging his temples.

"I feel like my back has been crushed."

"How did you do that?"

Mickey restrained himself just in time to avoid confessing to Kev that he slept with Ian, convinced that despite the conditions, Kev would be amused by the situation.

He was disturbed by the memory but tried his best not to let his imagination run wild.

"I did not sleep well." Mickey finally asserted, judging that a half-lie was better than a total lie.

"I'll pick you up after school. I've got something important to buy in town. "

Curious, Mickey frowned at Kev's big smile, but despite all his questions, he couldn't get more information, forcing him to wait until evening.

*-*-*

Mickey did his best not to meet Ian's gaze as he saw him for the first time after the night he had spent together and just as disturbed after waking up next to Mickey, the goblin did the same.

Jack's eyes were on Kevin, standing in front of him, trying to guess what was on his mind.

Kev had managed to get everyone together in the same room and was now about to reveal the idea that had occupied his mind all day.

“Why do we need phones?”

Taken aback by Ian's question, Mickey lifted his head, just in time to see Kev's face crumble.

“Fuck! Do you enjoy spoiling the surprise?!? " Kev grunted.

He put the two phones on the table in frustration before slouching in his seat.

Ian still refusing the idea that he had missed something important, looked judgmentally at the two phones before asserting.

“I don't see the point of using this stuff-”

“Can I have this one? I like the color. "

Ian turned in astonishment to Steve who had just cut him off and was now looking with interest at the phone he was holding in his hands.

"Are you really going to use this stuff?"

Steve nodded, honestly happy to finally be able to call the number this woman had given him a few days earlier.

Not that she was really important to him, but the journalist's death had reminded him of how fragile humans are and how short their lives are. Never had he met a woman as disturbing as she was and as confusing as the idea was, he wanted to see her again.

If on top of that he could manage to use something the goblin couldn't understand, that was a big bonus.

Out of pure competition, Ian grabbed the second phone, putting aside his self-esteem much to Kev's joy.

“Mine is better than yours anyway!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably not what you expected upon seeing the title and summary (ᗒᗨᗕ) #sorrynotsorry


	23. You are a stalker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes a very interesting discovery about Steve and Fiona

Ian and Steve's ignorance had exceeded Kev's expectations and quickly turned on him, much to Mickey's amusement.

“What's the address of the App Store? What the fuck is this question?!? How can they be so stupid?!? ”

Mickey tried to keep from laughing when he heard Kev mock their friends, hoping that he wouldn't be the target of Ian's vengeance if he heard them.

“Anyway, Steve looked very interested. Do you think he wants to call someone in particular? "

"No idea. I can't see him being interested in anyone. Sorry, but I have to leave or I'll never get to work on time. "

In a theatrical gesture, Kev clapped the back of his hand to his forehead, affirming with a lot of melodrama.

"Leave me! This job obviously interests you more than me! "

"You don't pay me to keep you company." Mickey recalled with a smile as he left the room.

* - * - *

As usual, the bar was only half full, leaving plenty of time for Mickey and Fiona to sit down and chat before Mickey's shift was over.

The latter appreciated more and more these discussions with his boss. In his mind, Fiona was now more of a friend than a colleague or boss, and hearing her talk about her personal issues so openly made him feel like she was the big sister he never had.

"Why are you upset if you initially didn't want to give him your number?"

Fiona had been looping the same story over and over since Mickey had arrived. A man she had met a few days earlier, and to whom she had given her number, still had not called her.

“Because! I'm a great woman and I don't understand why he doesn't call me! ”

"Are you really sure he was interested in you? From what you tell me it was more the ring that interested him... "

Fiona raised her hand to admire the ring she wore every day now.

It was simple, without diamonds or any precious stone, weathered by time, but for all that very well worked and something in this ring inexorably attracted the young woman.

Several times she had felt her heart sink as she looked at it, but was still unable to understand why. This unexplained attraction for this jewel piqued her curiosity, even more, when the stranger also claimed to want it.

"I think you have to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't interested in you ..."

Fiona returned her attention to Mickey, outraged by the idea he had just formulated.

“If you continue like this Mr. Milkovich I will fire you!” She asserted without any meanness in her voice.

“Dictator!”

The two of them looked at each other for a moment impassive before happily exploding into laughter.

Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and quickly read Kev's message.

\- There is a lot of snow expected tonight. I sent Jack-Jimmy-Steve to get you.-

"Everything is fine?"

"Yes, No problem. It was just to tell me that a friend was coming to pick me up because of the snow. "

“Oh Fuck! It's true, I forgot it was going to snow a lot tonight. I shouldn't have made you come here- "

"I had to come ... It's my job ..."

Fiona looked at Mickey with amusement and compassion. She had only known him for a short time but was sure that his life had not been the easiest, and that despite all that he still kept a smile and the desire to do well.

"Well, speaking of work, it's time to get back to it."

* - * - *

Mickey was reluctant to text Jimmy's cell phone to ask exactly what time he expected to arrive, but after admiring the latter's lack of ease with his phone a few hours earlier, he was not convinced to be able to get an answer.

Right then, the door to the bar opened, revealing Steve whose uniform black clothes were now covered in a thin layer of snow.

Before he could even open his mouth, Mickey was interrupted by Fiona's cry.

Turning to her he noticed the gaze of the young woman, blocked on the front door.

A most disturbing doubt seized him and he turned to the door again to confirm it. As he had imagined, Steve had his eyes fixed on Fiona and his mouth wide open.

"You are a stalker!"

  
  


"A what?!?"

"You pretend you don't know who I am and don't care about me but you come to my bar! You're a fucking pervert!"

"I'm here to bring Mickey back!"

Fiona immediately turned to Mickey, visibly disoriented by the situation.

"Mickey. Is that right? Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"That is to say that with the little information I had I could not guess that it was him ..." Confessed Mickey still unable to accept the idea that the reaper was the man Fiona was talking.

Realizing that she was obviously wrong, and convinced that attacking was the best defense, Fiona turned to face the reaper again, her arms folded firmly against his chest.

"Why didn't you call me? And then what's your name first?!?"

Disturbed by the arrogance and the young woman, he tangled up the brushes and answered hesitantly.

"Ji- Ja- Stev-"

"What?!?"

"Steve!"

This time his answer was more assertive, and he hoped to remember correctly later the name he had given her.

"My name is Steve."

Fiona reached out to Steve and ordered him to give her his cell phone, which he did mechanically to regret appearing so submissive in front of her.

She saved her number in contacts and called her own phone before hanging up and returning his cell phone.

“Here you have my number and I have yours. You have no more excuses. "

She turned around, her back to the two equally disturbed men, and returned to sit behind the bar.

"Hurry and get home Mickey or you'll be blocked by the snow." She ordered, waving her hand for Mickey to leave.

Unable to find what to say or even how to react to what he had just discovered, Mickey simply stepped out of the bar, dragging Steve with him.


	24. Kev's Christmas present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impossible for Mickey to keep this discovery to himself

Unfortunately for him, Mickey had found the house empty when the reaper dropped him off before disappearing again. 

He had hesitated for a moment to relay the astonishing discovery he had made by texting Kevin or Ian, who he was sure would be very interested, but wanting at all costs to see his reaction live, he had finally decided to go to bed quickly.

* - * - *

The day passed quickly. Succeeding in taking classes despite everything that had happened to him recently was clearly a miracle. However, he wanted to do his best at all costs, convinced that he couldn't stay with Ian much longer.

Mickey still had two hours to go before he started working, but going home would waste too much time. So he decided to go straight to the bar and sit down at a table to revise his lessons before working.

He had barely walked through the door when Fiona had already rushed at him, harassing him with questions.

"Mickey! How do you know the guy from yesterday? What did he tell you about me? Do you know why he didn't call me? "

“Hello to you too Fiona.”

“He sounds a little weird… And then he only has three numbers in his phone outside of mine.”

"If you find him so weird, why are you so interested in him?"

"I'm not interested in him." Fiona asserted, annoyed before turning around.

She took a seat behind the bar, watching Mickey discreetly, hoping he would believe her lie.

But she doubted it strongly at the small smile he was showing.

She uncapped a bottle of soda and came to put it at his table before sitting down across from him.

"Do you think He's not interested in me?"

Fiona couldn't quite figure out why she was so intrigued by this strange guy, but couldn't deny the number of times she had thought of him, especially since the day before.

"Steve isn't exactly very talkative about his private life ... But I promise if he asks me about you I will only say nice things."

Mickey doubted very clearly that Steve would ask him openly about her, but also that he could keep it a secret for much longer.

Fiona chuckled before asserting to herself.

"I don't know what bad you could say about me anyway, I'm adorable."

Mickey rolled his eyes but preferred not to pick up on the young woman's assertion. He bent over his studies again, watching Fiona leave the table out of the corner of his eye.

"I need your help."

Mickey jumped and looked around quickly before catching the gaze of a young man who he knew wasn't there the second before.

He checked around to make sure no one noticed his jump before returning his gaze to the table.

To get rid of a ghost he knew there were only two ways. Ignoring him until he gives up, but it could take a long time, or be willing to listen to him.

"What do you want?"

“I know you helped another ghost not long ago…”

Mickey felt his heart sink at the mention of remembering.

“I would also need your help. You should just pass some information on to my wife. Please help me."

Mickey had promised himself that he would no longer approach the ghosts and interfere with their stories, but after what had happened to Linda he couldn't deny his desire to help others and didn't feel able to refuse his help to this guy.

"I'm helping you, but I forbid you to tell anyone about it." Mickey said in a low voice so as not to be noticed by other customers.

"Thank you!"

The ghost quickly provided him with all the information he needed, and as he had promised, Mickey had no difficulty helping him, as a few minutes on his computer were enough to complete his task and appease the ghost.

The latter immediately disappeared a smile on his face.

Seeing him disappear so relieved made Mickey smile too.

The idea of being able to help the dead leave in peace made him slowly reconsider his decision.

* - * - *

Kev had spent the day with his grandfather who seemed to have chosen for mission to transform him into a responsible adult. 

Although the task was colossal, so was the tenacity of the Patriarch and unfortunately, Kev had no real doubts about the final result.

Driving through the crowded and snowy streets of the center he let himself go to dream of possessing the same powers as Ian or Steve and being able like them to teleport from one place to another without any constraint.

Stopped at a red light, he let his gaze wander over the packages piled up in the passenger seat.

With Christmas fast approaching, he had stopped shopping after begging his grandfather to return one of his cb.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he had only bought things for people other than himself and strangely didn't regret it.

He had bought several presents for Mickey, hoping to make Mickey forget all the crappy Christmases he had probably had with his pseudo-family.

He had also bought things to give to Ian and Steve, but now he was much more doubtful of their reaction.

Resting his gaze on the road, he noticed a sublime young black woman walk past him. 

She smiled quickly at him before disappearing into the crowd, and for a moment he hesitated to get out of the car to chase after her before being pulled out of his trance by the horns of the cars behind him.

Finally arrived in front of the house, he parked the car and returned, his arms loaded with gifts.

He quickly put them on the living room table, making it his mission to buy a tree the next day, before seeing Mickey enter the room.

"What is all this?"

"What is that stupid question!?! Christmas gifts of course. ”

Noticing his name on several of them, Mickey felt himself panicking. He hadn't bought anything for any of them and didn't necessarily have the money for it. Sure he was working and had started putting money aside for a while, but didn't see himself spending it for a while.

Noticing the panic in his friend's gaze, Kev took the initiative to reassure him, telling him that he didn't expect anything in return and that if he really wanted to buy something, Ian would surely see no problem paying for it.

A little reassured by Kev's words and his broad smile Mickey relaxed a bit before remembering that even though he hadn't bought anything for Kev, he did have a present for him.

"Actually I have something that I think you might really like, but I'm not sure it can wait until Christmas ..."

The mischievous little smile on Mickey's face immediately aroused Kev's curiosity.

"What is that?!? I want to know!"

“The Reaper has a new number in his directory. My boss's number. ”

"Waits! You mean he has a woman's number on his phone. "

“Yes… and she's waiting for him to call her.”

Excited as if he had just been taught the craziest secret, Kev rushed for the kitchen but sighed in annoyance when he found only Ian there.

The latter looked at him in amazement before automatically catching his thoughts and turning to Mickey for verification.

“Did this guy really meet a woman?!? A living woman?!? ”

“It’s so rude to read people’s minds uncle! Nobody likes it! ”

More than Kev's annoyance, it was Mickey's immediate reaction that disturbed Ian. Although the latter had not opened his mouth, he too seemed greatly disturbed by this bad habit.

Ian immediately looked away, confused enough to forget for a moment the cause of Kev's excitement.

The latter, finally very little upset quickly resumed his search to find Jack before Ian.

"I would try not to do it again." Ian said sincerely.

Mickey told him it wasn't very important, but even without reading his mind, he could perceive a whole different truth.

“We better follow Kev, otherwise we're going to miss a lot.”

Following Kev quickly, they found him in the backyard, just before he called out to Jack who was obviously busy and his phone in his hands.


	25. A reaper who try to flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wonders if this time he'll be able to touch the sword

Kev had silently positioned himself behind Steve. Knowing that Ian and Mickey were following him, he turned to them and motioned for them to be silent.

“Hmmm. Hello. It's Steve- No not like that! Hello you- Certainly not! Do you want to go have a drink- ”

"I much prefer this one."

Jack whirled around and looked terrified at the three men in front of him with a smile on their face.

“Pfff! You really suck at flirting. " Ian asserted a big mocking smile on his face.

"Uncle, how long has it been since you flirt with someone?"

Kev's question disturbed Ian so much that he didn't know what to answer, and at his more than eloquent silence, Kev spoke again.

"That's what I thought. The only people here who have the right to give advice are me and Mickey. Right, Mickey? ”

Mickey replied a shy yes, hoping he could hide that he hadn't been in a relationship for very long either, since he was born in fact.

Disturbed by Kev's assertion and Mickey's response, Ian forced himself to fight the furious urge he felt to read the young man's mind.

He knew that he had just promised him that he would not do it, that inquiring about Mickey's private life in this way was not correct and that again even though the young man bore the title of fiancé he owed him nothing. 

However, his whole being seemed to cry out to him to look for what Mickey could be thinking.

“How did you meet her? She is pretty?"

Happily distracted by Kev's new questions, Ian returned his attention to Kev and the reaper, who was getting redder and redder with the questioning.

“We ran into each other in a store… We wanted to buy the same ring.”

"You're interested in jewelry now?"

Steve could easily understand Ian's astonishment. He didn't quite understand why he was so interested in this ring, and yet he was. 

This ring had attracted him to this shop and he thought about it almost as much now as the woman who wore it.

“Fiona showed it to me. It’s a very pretty ring. ” Mickey said, amused by Jack's visible embarrassment, but also a little touched by his reaction.

“Her name is Fiona? She's cute?"

"I guess you can say that ..."

Kev stared at Mickey, surprised by the lack of conviction in his answer.

"You guess? Are you sure she's cute? "

Mickey had known for a long time that he preferred men but had so far not found the courage and the right time to tell the men around them or even anyone.

Realizing that such a situation would not come again anytime soon and that it would have been foolish to lie, he decided to confess the truth, hoping their reactions weren't too violent.

“I am not very interested in women. In fact not at all interested… ”

The silence only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for Mickey to feel panic wash over him.

“It makes sense… You're the goblin's fiancé. It would have been cruel to do that to a straight guy. Besides, what exactly is the role of the goblin fiancé? "

Disturbed by Mickey's revelation but also by Kev's question, Ian looked away.

After meeting Mickey and figuring out who he was, he had thought, or rather convinced himself, that the young man was straight and that fiancé status was just a title and nothing more.

Indulging in the idea that Mickey could be gay was extremely tempting but also dangerous. 

Also attaching himself to him more than necessary would only make it more painful. 

Not to mention the age difference which could be counted in centuries.

“I… I believe the fiancé is supposed to withdraw the sword.”

Mickey wasn't sure about his answer. l also quickly realized that he didn't know how Ian found himself pierced by this sword or what would happen after the sword was withdrawn or anything else.

The only thing he knew was that he was obviously the only one who could see it, and unfortunately the last I heard he couldn't touch it.

"A sword? What sword? Is it like that old story with the sword stuck in the rock? "

Steve let out a chuckle before telling Kev that unlike this story, the sword was not in a rock but slanted in Ian's chest.

Kev fixed his gaze on Ian's chest, totally forgetting what had made him go outside in this cold to find the reaper.

Even as he concentrated strongly, he saw no sign of a sword.

"Is it like those weird pictures where you're supposed to see a shape? Like if I look for long enough I'm going to see a sword? ”

“You don't need to tire yourself out. Apart from Mickey, no one can see it. ”

Kev arched an eyebrow and shifted his gaze from Ian to Mickey before turning back to his uncle and asserting with amusement.

“In fact, Mickey is someone very, very special to you.”

the red that took hold of Ian and Mickey's cheeks made Kev want to tease them a bit more but he really doubted he could get anything out of these two men.

Noticing that all the attention of those around him was now on Ian and that his phone was starting to vibrate dangerously in his hand, Steve shifted as quietly as he could towards the house before running off quickly in pursuit of Kev.

Ian watched them disappear into the house, unable to understand why Steve hadn't just disappeared out of Kev's reach.

“What a stupid reaper.”

Feeling Mickey's gaze firmly fixed on him, he turned to the young man.

"Can I try to remove it?" Mickey asked, reaching for the handle of the sword.

Although getting rid of this sword was his main task, Ian felt an immense fear come over him at the idea.

He simply nodded, convinced that he was totally incapable of controlling his voice.

Mickey took a step forward and reached out a little more until his hand brushed against the hilt of the sword.

Ian felt the blade of the sword move inside him but the sensation immediately disappeared and Mickey's hand passed through the weapon again.

As if he had just been burned, Mickey pressed the palm of his other hand to his fingers and looked down, embarrassed that he hadn't succeeded.

“Sorry… I can't touch it.”

"It is not important-"

"Are you sure I'm the one who was supposed to take it off?" Mickey asked, panicking imagining that he had unwittingly fooled on Ian into taking the place of the real fiancé.

"I have no doubt that it's you."

As if drawn to these words, Mickey looked up until he met Ian's gaze firmly fixed on him.

He felt his heart speed up dangerously and dirty thoughts take hold of him.

Kev ran at full speed to Mickey and threw himself on his neck.

Disoriented, young Milkovich fell back before being caught by his friend and ending up in his arms like a fairytale princess.

“Jack has a date on Friday!”


	26. Basic feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian no longer understands his own reactions to Mickey and needs to put an end to them

Kev had put Mickey down at his request, but quickly put an arm around his shoulders before happily telling him and Ian about the discussion he had just attended.

From what he understood, Fiona had eventually lost patience and made the first move by calling their friend.

Steve had mumbled a few answers before she hung up and that he actually realized he had promised her a date the following Friday.

“It was so funny. All he did was answer her questions like a robot. 'Yes. No. Friday.' It was hilarious! I want to meet this woman more and more. Even you, uncle, don't disturb the reaper so much. ”

Not noticing any reaction from Ian, Kev moved towards him, releasing Mickey at the same time.

"Uncle Ian?"

Ian could not suppress a start of surprise when he finally noticed Kev's presence so close to him. He automatically turned his gaze to Mickey, who was looking at him just as puzzled.

"Are you alright Ian?"

"Yes. Sorry. I have something to do. " Ian asserted before quickly walking to the house and disappearing from Kev and Mickey's view.

He walked up the stairs just as quickly and locked himself in his room, hoping no one had the bad idea of disturbing him.

Over the centuries, Ian had learned to control his emotions and reactions to distance himself even further from ordinary people.

However, he hadn't been able to control himself at the moment.

He had felt a host of different emotions take hold of him when Mickey wanted to withdraw the sword, and his situation got even worse when after being able to touch it he failed.

Although he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and had only gotten closer to Mickey with a precise idea in mind, Ian was still relieved to see him fail.

He had felt the need to reassure him when he saw the young man in doubt and thought he was exploding when Kev found himself with Mickey in his arms.

In his opinion, such basic feelings were not worthy of him and could not lead to anything and now he had to get rid of them.

* - * - *

Although at first convinced that he could get rid of his reactions to Mickey very quickly, Ian had finally had to rethink his judgment.

Noticing more and more reactions in him to Mickey's presence he had started to run away from him and now that several days had passed without him seeing any results, he had decided to change his tactics.

As Kevin had said, it had been a long time since he had flirted with anyone which he was convinced was causing his condition.

He, therefore, intended to take advantage of the reaper's date to follow him and kill two birds with one stone by observing his date from afar to make fun of him later and take the opportunity to find someone with whom to spend the night, and forget about those false feelings for Mickey.

* - * - *

Since the start of the week, Mickey had felt like living in a totally empty house.

Kev spent his time with his grandfather to learn everything about the management of the company, only coming back late at night more and more exhausted.

Steve also seemed quite busy and spent his free time locked in his room.

And with the residue of voices he heard through the door, Mickey was willing to bet he was stressing for his Friday date, tirelessly repeating every scenario that came to his mind.

His condition was visibly shared by Fiona who seemed a little crazier every day.

The last of the inhabitants of this house, Ian, didn't seem much more present.

Even though he was closer to Kev than to Ian, Mickey still felt much more affected by the goblin's absence.

But conscious of not being entitled to ask more of Ian he had tried to take it upon himself.

He had quickly made up for this lack of social life by approaching other creatures who seemed to appreciate his presence and his help despite his decision to stay as far away from the dead as possible.

The day before he had helped a young boy scare the kids who terrorized him at school, and that same morning he had helped a young woman to do her coming-out, albeit it was a little late so she can enjoy it.

Spirit freed by these weights, these two appeased souls had agreed to follow a reaper into the afterlife, each time filling Mickey with more pride and a desire to help.

Now that it was finally Friday, Steve was going to have his date and the Christmas vacation was finally about to begin, and Mickey hoped, things would be back to normal.

And if that wasn't the case, he'd ask Fiona extra hours to at least avoid spending his days in that deserted house.

Hoping to meet one of his housemate, Mickey had taken a detour through the house at the end of his class rather than going straight to the his work.

He welcomed the idea when he found Ian and Steve chatting in the living room.

The latter turned to him immediately and just as immediately Ian tensed and his smile disappeared from his face.

Mickey tried to ignore it and just see the bright side of the situation.

"What do you think about having a drink after Steve's date? I feel like it's been a while since the four of us spent time together. "

"I can't. I see someone tonight."

Ian had answered before Steve could utter a word. Taken aback he turned to him and looked at him in surprise just like Mickey.

"Since when? And who?"

"None of your business. This is my personal life. "

Realizing that he could not come up with good lies to answer their questions, Ian preferred to flee and stood to leave the room.

Noticing the disappointment on Mickey's face, Steve tried to hold Ian back, but the young man stopped him.

“It's okay… I would probably be tired anyway. Besides, I have to go or I will be late. "

Mickey hurried out of the room as well, hoping that he hadn't let his emotions show too much and promising himself that as soon as he ran into Fiona he would ask her for extra hours until class resumed.

*-*-*

Fiona had been rather taken aback by his request and had promised that they could come back to it very soon, but she didn't seem very happy about the idea.

Mickey started to believe that the entire universe had ganged up on him to force him to spend all his time alone in this empty house.

Too focused on his problems, he paid no attention to the man who had just stood in front of him and who was now watching him intently.

"Can I have my beer?"

Awakened by this question, Mickey turned his attention back to him.

He stammered out a few words of apology and served him his drink as quickly as possible, hoping not to piss off the customer even more.

“You don't look in a good mood.”

Mickey arched an eyebrow, surprised by his client's reaction. He would understand being yelled at, but seeing someone worrying about his condition and smirking too was way too strange.

“I'm okay.”

"I know it's usually more the bartenders who play shrinks for their customers but for once we can do the opposite if you want... I'm a good listener."

Something about this guy didn't appeal to Mickey, yet he couldn't figure out what.

The stranger seemed to be about the same age as Ian and Steve, even if the comparison was bound to be skewed. He was tall, had visibly worked muscles, and a pleasant smile.

"I promise I have usually good advice."

Mickey had gotten into the habit of staying away from everyone. Preferring to put some distance between himself and others from the start to protect himself from danger, the same way he did with ghosts.

Only then, he had decided to drop this rule he had set for himself regarding ghosts and he was very happy and saw no real reason not to do the same regarding the living.

He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate all his courage and drive his doubts away from him.

"It's a long story..."

"I've got plenty of time. By the way, my name is Phillip. "

"Nice to meet you Philipp, I'm Mickey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know what phillip looks like ... he looks like this:  
> 


	27. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian follows the reaper to the bar where he is to meet Fiona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I couldn't publish a chapter (too sick for that) ... Sorry. But today I feel better, so here's chapter 27

Ian had felt his heart squeeze when he saw Mickey's depressed look and it further confirmed his decision to walk away from him.

Despite the distance, he still hadn't gotten used to Mickey's presence by his side and was now planning to end it by finding someone else to occupy his thoughts.

Not having done this for a long time, he had no idea where he might be going that night, so had just followed Jack to the bar where he was meeting Fiona.

"Why have you followed me here?!?" Steve growled in utter exasperation at Ian's unusual behavior.

"I didn't follow you, I just decided to go to this bar too. But don't worry, I don't intend to stay next to you any longer... I wouldn't want anyone to believe that I'm with you. "

Ian knew it, more than Jack, he was the one he was trying to convince. 

He walked through the door to enter a huge, crowded room.

He had long since lost the habit of being surrounded by so many people and found it difficult not to catch the thoughts of everyone around him. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself and noticing a vacant seat at the bar he quickly approached. He settled down and immediately ordered something to drink, hoping the alcohol would help him relax.

Steve watched him for a few seconds, then, aware that there was nothing more he could get from this stubborn goblin, looked around for Fiona.

He smiled nervously when he saw her sitting at a table at the end of the room and walked over to her, hoping the stress didn't trip him up.

Just before he got to her table, a middle-aged man stood in front of Fiona with a big smile on his face.

The young woman glared at him, but that didn't seem to shake her self-confidence.

Steve stopped behind the stranger and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me but you are bothering this young woman."

The man scanned him and grimaced. There was no doubt he wasn't going to let it go like this.

"Honey! You are finally here! "

Before Steve could do anything, Fiona hung around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Feeling him tense up, she pulled him with her to the seat she had just left and started a discussion until the stranger finally left them alone.

Seeing no reason to prolong this embarrassing situation now that they were rid of this guy, Jack tried to stand but Fiona tightened her grip around his arm to keep him from moving.

"Where you go?!?"

“I- He's gone-”

"He'll find it weird if you change places so stay there."

Jimmy wasn’t the type to obey orders so easily, yet in the face of Fiona, he felt incapable of disobeying.

* - * - *

Although his gaze was on his glass, Ian could easily see the interest the guy sitting next to him had in him. Whether it was the persistent looks he was giving him or the fact that he had ostensibly pressed his thigh against his.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Ian almost let out a mocking laugh when he heard this proposal at least as old as him. He wasn't sure anyone could ever have been charmed by this proposition, but being there for more than a one-night stand he was not going to comment

He lifted his head until he met the man's gaze. 

Although well preserved, he was visibly over forty. 

His outfit suggested that he had just come out of work and the quality of his watch and suit that he had no money problem, and the lump in his crotch suggested he didn't have any problem on that side either.

Noticing Ian's attention to his crotch the stranger took the initiative to put his hand on top of his thigh making his intentions more than clear.

Ian's hand instinctively tightened around his glass, as if disgusted by the touch.

He had never had a problem sleeping with older men. The king, his first lover, was already several decades older than him. And honestly, of the two, he was the older one. 

However, at that point, he wanted to hit this guy more than he wanted to sleep with him.

"If you are no longer thirsty, we can go directly to the hotel next door ..."

“No thanks. I'd rather go home before I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. "

Even without reading his mind, Ian knew that if he didn't go quickly he would take the stranger's fist in the face.

He immediately pulled away from him and grabbed his coat. 

He paused, however, just before entering the door to take a look around the rest of the room, hoping at least to catch a glimpse of the woman who was mad enough to have a drink with a reaper.

He easily managed to find Steve among the customers, but the latter being seated on the same bench as the young woman, he couldn't perceive her face.

He let out a sad laugh as he realized the difference between his evening and the reaper's.

He put on his coat and walked out of the bar before immediately immobilizing himself as the winter chill hit him in the face and quickly question his decision. Even if he didn't want to sleep with this guy he could have approached another client rather than leaving like that.

Unfortunately, now he couldn't turn around without looking like a complete jerk, and therefore also impossible to go spy on this jerk-off reaper's date.

He knew it, going home was certainly the most logical solution. He didn't want to risk coming in and running into Mickey, though, at least not until he got out of his mind.

There was only one thing left for him to do, walk into whatever bars he could find in his way until he got his hands on a guy to sleep with.

* - * - *

Ian's quest looked more and more like a failure. He had been going from bar to bar for several hours now and the only thing that changed was his alcohol use level.

Although very resistant to alcohol, he couldn't deny being drunk.

He leaned for a moment on the door of what he hoped would be the last bar of the evening. Then having regained his balance pushed open the door to enter.

He felt his heart stop when he recognized the decoration. He had never set foot there but had seen it before, just before he advised Mickey to look for an Irish bar.

And if he needed another clue, Mickey's presence in front of him was more than enough.

He noticed a change in the young man's demeanor as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Mickey looked away almost immediately and Ian hesitated to leave the bar immediately so as not to prolong this moment longer. He was still pondering this idea when a young man walked past him and he felt his whole body tighten.

“See you next Mickey.”

He looked up at him and instinctively felt the urge to pull him away from Mickey in any way.

Mickey quickly raised his hand in goodbye and did his best to appear as busy as possible.

Ian took a deep breath as he saw the door close behind this guy. 

He knew he had been drinking too much to think clearly and that following his instincts under these conditions was a very bad idea. 

However, he had felt something bad about this guy, something demonic.


	28. Phillip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian ended up sharing part of his past with Mickey

"Who's that?"

“None of your business.”

Ian was well aware that he has not the right to say anything to Mickey, especially after these last days, however, he couldn't get his instinctive reaction to this man out of his mind.

“Mickey, please…”

Mickey didn't want to answer Ian, and the more he saw him insist, the more a small voice in his head hissed at him not to say anything.

Ian quickly walked over to the bar and stood in front of Mickey, staring him in the eyes.

"Mickey. Who was this man?"

Mickey could read the concern in Ian's eyes. 

He didn't know where it came from, or why this man who had ignored him for a whole week worried about him, but he was.

He sighed realizing that he was bound to answer him eventually and that despite Ian's demeanor it was obviously impossible for him to remain indifferent.

“His name is Phillip. He's just a new customer. We talked a bit this evening… That's it. ”

"Of fucking course he's named Phillip!"

"You don't seem to like Phillip's name."

"I hate that name."

Mickey was confused. Ian showed an expression he had never seen in him, a very human expression.

"Why?"

“You are soon finished with your work. I'll take you home. "

Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian's statement, who hadn't even bothered to answer his question. He didn't like the way Ian had ignored him the past few days, and didn't want to act like nothing had happened. Besides, Ian was visibly drunk, and coming home with him wasn't necessarily reassuring.

“No need to wait for me. I can go home alone. Just because we live together doesn't mean we have to spend time together. "

Mickey immediately regretted his words when he saw Ian look down to avoid his gaze, however, he couldn't imagine apologizing so quickly.

"Can I have a scotch?" Ian asked, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

“I think you've drunk enough for tonight.”

“Not enough for what I intend to tell…”

Ian looked up at Mickey, visibly lost by his words, and added with a small smile.

"At least if you're interested."

Mickey wanted to say that he wasn't interested, but that would have been lying to himself. He wanted to know what Ian was talking about and he was willing to put aside some of his pride to know that.

He filled Ian's glass and set it down in front of him. The latter drank it straight, motioned for Mickey to refill it, and took a deep breath to find the courage to speak.

“I had a brother. I actually had several brothers and sisters. My big brother's name was Phillip… He was the smartest of us all, but also the most interested in power. ”

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the painful memories that took hold of him as he told this story.

Realizing his difficulty, Mickey remained silent, awaiting the rest of the story.

“One day he got it into his head that I was trying to take the king's place, that I was trying to make myself more loved by the people than he was. Or at least that's the idea he put into the king's head. His Majesty had always lived in the shadow of his father, whom I was very close to, and he couldn't stand the idea that a man of war was loved more than he. They sentenced me to death for treason- "

"What?!? Hold on! Your brother wanted to kill you?!? ”

Sensing stares on him, Mickey realized that he had potentially spoken a little too loudly. He lowered his head, hoping the few clients present would get back to their own business soon.

Ian raised his refilled glass to his lips and swallowed it down.

Without him needing to ask, Mickey fills it again.

“I was not interested in power… I was fighting to protect the people. To protect my family. Nothing else... My sister knew that, and that's why she asked me to plead my case. "

Ian tried to brush away the tears that were starting to run down his cheeks but to no avail.

"I had the madness to listen to her and because of that she died, killed by the soldiers of the man she had married."

"The man she had married? She had married the king? ”

Mickey had managed to speak in a low enough voice that he couldn't be heard by others, but still couldn't fully control it.

In response, Ian nodded and Mickey grabbed a glass to pour himself a scotch in turn and swallow it up.

“Didn't her husband try to save her?”

"No. Neither him nor Phillip. Disobeying the king was a most serious crime, even for the queen. The king preferred to kill her rather than agree to listen to me. And my brother preferred to sacrifice his own sister to assert his place with the king... "

Mickey refilled his glass again and took a sip. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the dizziness that seized him after taking so much alcohol so quickly.

He wanted to yell at Ian that he was not responsible for his sister's death, but he knew doing that in front of so many people would be more problematic than anything else.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Fiona's number, hoping that despite her date she picked up.

“Fiona, I know the bar is supposed to stay open for another half an hour but I have an important thing to do. Is-"

Before he even finished his sentence, he heard Fiona agree to his closing the bar early and wish him a good evening before hanging up.

He let himself go for a moment to think about the date she had with the reaper, which seemed to be going very well given her answer, and a small smile appeared on his face.

He looked up at the customers and ordered everyone out so he could close.

Too drunk to think properly, all the customers step out one after the other, finishing their drinks in one go.

Mickey locked behind the last customer before turning to Ian dubiously.

"Wouldn't it be safer given your condition to call an Uber?"

“I'm not drunk!” Ian said in a voice he couldn't quite control.

Although not very reassured, Mickey decided to trust him.

He turned off all the lights and stood in front of Ian.

"Let's go." Mickey affirmed, hoping that Fiona would be kind to him after finding out that he hadn't put anything away after the customers left.

Ian stood up and wrapped his arm around Mickey before pulling him close.

"What are you doing?!?" The latter growled disturbed by this sudden proximity.

He could feel Ian's breath against his cheek and the warmth of his body against his.

"You said it yourself ... I drank a little tonight so you better be sure everything is going well."

"And how would sticking me like that against you help?"

There was no real aggressiveness in Mickey's voice despite the situation, on the contrary, it was a whole different emotion that resided in him now.

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey closer to him before disappearing from the bar in a cloud of smoke, taking the young man with him.

They landed in the living room, but Ian having underestimated the effect the alcohol had on his powers, they both collapsed to the floor before bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably take a week's break (after this weekend) to finish my other WIPs and write a few chapters for this one


	29. Christmas decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three men (including a goblin) + alcohol + Christmas decorations

Mickey pulled himself free from Ian's arms, who for a moment hesitated to hold him back. 

He sat on the floor with his back to the sofa before motioning for Ian to sit next to him.

They stayed next to each other in silence for long minutes before Mickey decided to bring up a topic he had had in mind for a while.

“On my birthday you promised to make my wishes come true when I blew out the candles… Since then I have found a new job and left my aunt's house. But there is one last. ”

Ian knew full well what wish Mickey was talking about, but whatever he did he couldn't predict the trigger that would lead him to it. 

He had already wondered several times whether this inability had anything to do with how he felt about Mickey before he chased the dangerous idea away from him.

Mickey's mind clouded with the alcohol he had ingested, he turned to Ian and stared locked into his eyes.

Silently Ian brought his face a few inches closer and Mickey did the same before hearing the front door open with a crash.

They both turned in an instant to the door and immediately regretted moved so quickly.

It only took a second for Kev to notice their drunkenness and stride into the kitchen before reappearing with two packs of beers.

“I also want to drink tonight.” He said he was determined to drink enough to forget the long week he had spent listening to his grandfather.

He handed Ian and Mickey a beer and used one to toast with them.

“To Christmas holidays!”

* - * - *

Mickey put his hand against his face as he got up from his bed, his head violently assaulted by a strong hangover.

The evening had ended better than it had started but he was sure to keep traces of it all day.

They had continued to drink after Kev's arrival, listening with sadistic amusement, Kev tell them about the hell he had been through with his grandfather.

The young man then had recalled that he had planned to buy a Christmas tree and decorate the house, something he had not been able to do due to his busy schedule.

Driven by alcohol, Ian had proposed to cut down one of the trees of the garden, a proposition that Kev immediately validated.

They had spent the next few hours decorating the whole house. 

But given their drunkenness, Mickey was very doubtful of the outcome.

He walked down the stairs looking for a tall glass of water to stop his thirst but stopped along the way to admire the beautifully decorated living room.

"You look as bad off as that stupid goblin." Steve said comfortably sitting on the couch.

Mickey finished going down the last steps without taking his eyes off the huge tree behind Steve.

When he lived with his mother they did not have much money to decorate the house, and the family of his aunt giving very little importance to this holiday he had never lived in a house so well decorated.

"Did we manage to do this yesterday?" He questioned incredulously.

Jack let out a small laugh.

“Nope. Believe me, the decoration you made was very different from this one… This is my work. "

"Did you do this on your own?!?"

Steve rolled his eyes when his conscience prompted him to correct his claim.

“That stupid goblin helped me out a bit. But I did the biggest part!”

"Don't you have a job to do rather than tell such lies?!?"

Mickey jumped when he heard Ian behind him.

"I have never seen a reaper work so little." The goblin added, stepping around Mickey to settle on the couch and open the book he had collected from his office.

Mickey stood watching them silently for a few moments, enjoying their arguments, reassured to find a familiar situation.

"Speaking of work, I'd better go ... I didn't put anything away yesterday and it's time to go-"

“Take the time to have breakfast. I'll take you there ... "

Ian hadn't looked up from his book, but unlike in the days before the young man hadn't felt any violence towards him in the way he spoke.

Glad to have more time than he thought, he calmly left for the kitchen, determined to take away his hangover with a good breakfast.

Steve glanced amusedly at Ian and thought very strongly of the red scent on his cheeks, wondering what the hell had happened between him and Mickey the day before that made the situation so drastically changed.

“Stop being interested in things that don't concern you! Nothing happened! " Ian growled, glad the reaper couldn't read his mind and saw the kiss he'd wanted to share with Mickey.

"Why don't we care more about your personal life than mine for a change? How was your date? "

Jimmy couldn't help but smile blissfully as he thought back to his night with Fiona. 

He wasn't the type to expose his personal life to everyone, but he was far too happy to be able to talk to someone about the young woman.

“She has a pretty scary character and likes to decide for others. Her parents were not very present so she learned to fend for herself. She was working in this bar when the former owner died and she bought it out. But she's not very good at keeping employees so she struggles to make a profit. "

Ian felt like Steve was making a list of all of this Fiona's defaults, but still had a smug smile on his face.

"She likes Mickey… She told me that if she had had a little brother she would have liked someone like him."

"She doesn't have brothers?"

"No. Neither brother nor sister. ”

Ian let himself go to think about his siblings and the support they had been for him for a very long time. 

Leaving his younger brothers and sister behind after his death had been heartbreaking. But he also knew how much his presence would have complicated their lives.

"You're ready?"

Mickey's question pulled Ian out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the young man and nodded.

"Let's go."


	30. Shanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian first meets Fiona and makes a shocking discovery

To not attract too much attention, Ian had reappeared out of sight in an alley opposite the bar.

He felt Mickey hesitate for a moment before releasing the arm he had surrounded his waist, but pretended not to have noticed.

“Thanks for the ride.” Mickey said sincerely before nodding his head to Ian and heading for the bar.

He immediately stopped noticing that Ian had started walking to the buildings as well.

"What-"

"It's my fault you left yesterday without tidying up, so the least I can do is apologize."

In fact, Ian was much more interested in seeing what Fiona looked like but also wanting to verify that this Phillip hadn't come back to see Mickey.

Despite all the alcohol he had ingested he still remembered this guy very well and the very disturbing feeling he had felt when he came across him.

Mickey strongly doubted Ian's excuse, but he saw no reason to prevent him from following him.

He walked over to the door and entered, but turned around no longer hearing Ian's footsteps behind him once inside.

Intrigued by the goblin's behavior, he reopened the door and found Ian facing him, eyes wide, face livid.

"Shanon- It's Shanon-"

“Who is Shanon?”

“My sister- She's there- In this bar-”

Mickey frowned and turned to look inside the bar but noticed only Fiona and a few regular customers.

"Mickey! What are you doing?!? Are you trying to get rid of the little heat we have? Close that door."

Not seeing himself leaving Ian alone, he pulled him inside the bar and closed the door behind him.

"Who is your friend?" Fiona asked intrigued.

“Fiona this is Ian, the friend I live with… Ian, this is Fiona, my boss.”

Fiona smiled widely and Ian felt his heart race and tears win his eyes.

He looked down and mumbled a few words before walking over to a table in the corner of the room, unable to face Fiona any longer.

He sat there a few hours, watching Fiona out of the corner of his eye, unable to understand how she could look that much like Shanon.

"Drink this." Mickey ordered, putting a drink down in front of Ian.

Ian strongly doubted the drink would have the slightest effect on him, but seeing Mickey's worried look he preferred to obey.

The young man took a seat next to him and questioned him in a low voice.

"Does she look that much like her?"

Ian nodded. He fixed his attention again on the one everyone called Fiona and tried to make out the slightest difference from Shanon to no avail.

"I've got to go." He mumbled to Mickey before getting up and walking decisively towards the exit.

Mickey grabbed his arm to restrain him, but Ian put his hand on his and forced him to release.

Ian could read the fear in Mickey's eyes, but even though he wanted to comfort him, he was sure that the fear in his own face was even worse.

“I'm just going to see the reaper… I have some questions for him.”

Mickey knew he had no right to force Ian to stay, but unfortunately, that certainly was not enough to comfort him when he saw the goblin walk through the door.

* - * - *

"Reincarnations are possible but it is very rare ... When a person dies before their time, they have the right to a second chance."

“And this new person has the same face? Or can remember their past? ”

“I guess it can happen. But why are you asking that? ”

Ian wasn't sure if talking to Steve about Shanon and Fiona's resemblance was a good idea. At least not until he knew what it really was.

“Do you plan to see this woman again? Fiona. ”

"Why are you interested in my personal life?"

“Just answer the question…”

Jack didn't understand why Ian was asking him this kind of question. It wouldn't have been strange from Kevin or even Mickey. But other than making fun of him, Ian had until then been indifferent to his personal.

Although still hesitant to answer him, he sensed a sincere and deep urge in the goblin for an answer.

"Yes. I know it's not quite usual for a reaper to get so close to a human, but I really want to see her again. "

Ian barely held back a threat. He still wasn't sure whether Fiona and Shanon were the same person, but after seeing her with his sister's face, Ian wouldn't let anyone hurt Fiona. Not even Steve.

He knew it would have been impossible after such a statement not to explain the whole situation to the reaper.

Realizing upon reading Jimmy's thoughts that if he stayed by his side any longer he would in turn be the victim of an interrogation, Ian preferred to slip away on the pretext of an urgent meeting with his secretary.

This claim was, in fact, only half a lie since he really intended to ask him to investigate Fiona.

* - * - *

Mickey sighed as he watched Fiona staring at her phone with a big blissful smile plastered her face.

It was obvious her mind was elsewhere, probably towards a certain reaper who he was sure was wearing the same stupid smile.

Mickey had no more motivation for his work than she did. Ever since Ian left, his mind had been occupied with the goblin's reaction to Fiona.

However, even if he wanted to find Ian to question him, he could not let the latter manage the bar alone in her condition.

"You still look worried ..."

Mickey automatically turned his head when he recognized the voice of the man who had sat in front of him.

“Phillip.”

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten my name… "

Mickey was still as disturbed by Phillip's presence as ever, and even more so since Ian had asked him to beware of him.

"Can I have a beer, please? I am so thirsty."

Mickey picked up the note Phillip had just put down on the bar and quickly obeyed, checking out of the corner of his eye if he couldn't find a valid excuse to walk away from this disturbing customer, to no avail.

"Has the situation improved with your friend?"

"Yes."

Mickey bitterly regretted telling Phillip about his problems.

Of course, he hadn't gone into great detail and was careful not to reveal anything that might put Ian or anyone else in danger, but probably already too much.

"I am happy for you... "

Once again Phillip's smile sounded genuine, but something about him suggested otherwise.

“Have you bought them Christmas presents? What? You look surprised. You told me the last time you lived with 3 other men ... And it's almost Christmas so I imagine you want to buy something for them. "

Even though it was increasingly evident that Phillip was meddling in matters that did not concern him, Mickey couldn't not answer him.

"It's already done."

“Ah! Ok… I was going to recommend a great store where you can find lots of cheap stuff. But if you've already found all you need, it doesn't matter. "

Mickey cursed himself for lying to Phillip so quickly. Of course, he didn't really like him being around, but he really needed a store like this.

As if Phillip could read his mind, he smirked and pulled a pencil from his pocket.

"Just in case I jot down the address for you..."

He wrote the address down on a napkin and handed it to Mickey before he finished his beer in one go and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 days, 30 chapters (yes I missed one) but OMG I did it!  
> And now I'll finish this week and take a little break to write all the next chapters and edit my other WIPs (＾ω＾)


	31. Don't think it's over my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip finally reveals his true nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be a busy day for me, so there are two chapters today, but none tomorrow. (And it will be the same for Saturday-Sunday)

Even if after his work Mickey had wanted to find Ian as soon as possible to harass him with questions, he had wanted just as much to find this mysterious store that Phillip had told him about.

Ian had asked him to beware of Phillip, and after seeing him again he partly understood why. But he didn't see any risk in just going to that store.

The address Philip gave him was only a few blocks from The Alibi, so Mickey decided to walk there.

He pulled up his scarf to keep the cold from reaching his neck and set off.

To shorten his journey a little, he decided to cut through the park. Usually packed with people, it was now almost empty, with the locals probably preferring to stay warm than to face the snow and wind.

"Looks like you haven't bought those gifts yet after all."

Mickey automatically turned when he heard that voice behind him, and instinctively stepped back when he found himself facing Phillip.

The latter approached him with a big smile on his face.

"You're scared of me?"

"What are you doing here?!? You follow me?!?"

Mickey continued to back away slowly while asking these questions, preparing to flee at any moment.

"Yes."

The honesty of Phillip's response made Mickey's blood run cold, and he stopped dead.

"You didn't seem to trust me anymore, so I figured this was the surest way to reach you… And I was right, since you're here, in front of me, unprotected."

Mickey put his hand into his pocket to pull out his lighter, but before he could even light it, Phillip had already snatched it from his hands.

"What are you going to do with this?" Phillip growled, gazing contemptuously at the lighter he held in his hand.

"Is that how you call Ian?"

"How- What-"

"The ghosts talk a lot about you two you know ... Several of them say you can invoke the goblin."

Phillip angrily threw the lighter away from them before returning his attention to Mickey, who had taken the opportunity to escape.

He quickly caught up to him and knocked him to the ground before overpowering him by grabbing his wrists.

“Ian!”

“No need to yell, he won't come… At least not while you're still alive. I want him to find your corpse. I want him to see what he most hoped would be taken from him, as he snatched everything that was mine !!! "

“Who are you?”

"Didn't Ian tell you about me?"

Mickey felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked Phillip in the eye. He recognized the emptiness he had seen in the vengeful spirit and the darkness of his soul.

"It doesn't matter. It will only cause him more regret. ”

Seeing the horrid smile that Phillip put on, Mickey understood that if he couldn't get away quickly, he didn't have much longer to live.

Phillip grabbed the butt of the knife he had hung from the waistband of his jeans and waved it over Mickey.

The latter closed his eyes, struggling and shouting Ian's name with all his might, praying for a miracle to happen.

Ian felt his heart stop as he appeared in this snowy park. He couldn't hear anything except Mickey's screams.

With a wave, he sent the man holding him to the ground waltz through the air and rushed towards him.

Phillip was struggling to get up, the fall that Ian had inflicted on him had taken its toll on his body.

He grabbed the knife that had fallen a few feet away from him and ran to Mickey, gun in hand, aware that he wouldn't have another chance anytime soon.

“Ian!”

Alerted by Mickey's scream, Ian turned and managed to push Phillip off just before the blade of his knife reached Mickey.

Furious and determined to end it, he joined their attacker and grabbed him by the collar for the deadlift.

Realizing that he had lost this battle, Phillip decided to run away before losing all hope of victory for good.

He closed his eyes and let his soul escape the damaged body until it hovered over Ian.

The goblin looked up to the vengeful spirit now stationed in front of him.

“Don't think it's over my brother. I intend to make you suffer as much as you made me suffer. "

By the time Mickey joined Ian, the creature was gone.

“Ian! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!? ”

"Everything is fine." Ian promised, gripping Mickey's hands firmly in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"What was that?!?"

"My brother."

* - * - *

Kev was gripping his mug tightly, hoping the warmth of his coffee would help calm his tremors. 

Mickey and Ian had come home in panic and had told him and Steve about their dangerous attacker.

Even though he hadn't witnessed this confrontation, Kev still couldn't calm the fear it had aroused in him.

"Ghosts can take possession of the living?"

Jimmy nodded, causing Kev to panic all the more.

"Like, could one of them get a hold of me?!?"

"Calm down Kevin. It hardly ever happens." Ian growled, hoping to end Kev's questions that were starting to give him a headache.

“But it happens.”

"Only if the ghost is strong and old enough ... There are very, very few ghosts like that in this world."

“But if that's your brother my uncle. Why did he attack Mickey instead of you. "

Ian had no doubts about his brother's intentions, and given the Reaper's thoughts, it was no secret to him either.

“Kevin, I have things I need to discuss with the reaper. Take care of Mickey for me. ”

Before Mickey or Kev could say anything Steve and Ian were both gone.


	32. Amulets and talismans

“If he kills Mickey, there will be no one to pull the sword out.”

Ian sighed and looked around quickly to check again that there were alone before answering.

"I know."

"Which will force you to stay alive for centuries and centuries to watch those you love die."

"I know!" Ian said, more and more annoyed that Steve was throwing such depressing truths at him without offering a solution.

"Only He can withdraw this sword."

"I know!!!" He growled out of himself.

"And you don't know anymore if you want him to take it off."

"I-"

Ian slowly turned his head until he met Steve's gaze. The latter was sure of what he was saying. 

If Ian had invited Mickey to live with them it was only because of the sword.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go back on the promise I made to you."

Upon discovering Mickey's potential, Ian had offered the Reaper a deal. 

The latter left Mickey in peace and in return, Ian let the young man withdraw the sword, permanently ridding the reaper of a problem far more annoying than a simple kid.

“This vengeful spirit is not like the one that followed the journalist. He is much older and more powerful. Unlike the others, he can camouflage himself and take possession of a body ... "

Ian sighed, unable to think of anything to say.

“There is something that could defeat him…”

Steve's assertion immediately aroused Ian's curiosity, but the expression he displayed made him hesitate.

The reaper slowly reached out to the goblin's chest.

"A sword like this could easily take him out." But it would still be necessary to succeed in withdrawing it and accept the consequences that go with it. "

Ian had never been afraid of death.

He knew death hovered over him as he fought on the battlefield. And after waking up, pierced by that sword, he patiently waited for that day when he could finally rest.

He had approached Mickey for this purpose. But now found himself fearful of the inevitable.

“Are there no other alternatives?” Ian asked, before adding defensively.

"We're not sure Mickey can pull it off."

Steve pretended to believe his explanation, without doubting the real truth behind his words.

He had known the goblin far longer than he could tolerate, at least long enough to know his way of thinking and acting. And to know he had changed since Mickey's arrival.

Jimmy wasn't sure if he was willing to accept the odd idea that after centuries the goblin might have changed drastically just because of a man, but he also couldn't deny the effect Mickey was having on his entourage.

He had spent the last 9 years chasing him down to get him where he belongs, in the afterlife. 

But now that he had gotten to know him and was living day to day with him, he was glad he had made this deal with Ian. 

He was sure that this way he wouldn't have to force Mickey to follow him against his will.

* - * - *

Left alone without further explanation, Mickey and Kev bitched against the goblin and the reaper.

"Why do they always have to treat us like kids?!?"

Honestly, Kevin couldn't deny the fact that the Reaper and Ian were much older than them and also much more powerful, and that in comparison neither he nor Mickey could be of much help, but still that didn't prevent him from being annoyed at being kept out.

He suspected that Mickey must be feeling even more lost and scared than him, and the idea pissed him off even more.

Kevin sagged limply in a chair with a sigh.

“I don't know how you support all of this. How did you manage to survive all these years? Chased by vengeful spirits, ghosts, and reapers… ”

Mickey smiled, amused to be reminded of those years of his life when he was among other things, being chased by the one who had now become his friend. 

During those years he had seemed much less friendly to him, and he could hardly have imagined being friend with this man.

“Without my mother, it would have been impossible… She had plastered on each wall of our house amulets and talismans to ward off ghosts and reapers. This also helped me when I went to my aunt's house."

Kevin nodded softly, then suddenly, his eyes widened, startled by the young man's assertion.

"Hold on! Do you still have some? Maybe it could work on the vengeful spirit. "

“I- They stayed with my aunt.”

“We could go get them!”

“I wanted to go back before, but there was no one left from my family. The house has been rented to someone else ... "

“Shit! I'd be surprised if they kept that stuff. "

“So far that didn't seem too important to me because Ian is much more powerful than any talismans I have ever had ... But ... "

“Where did she get these talismans?”

“I think it was an old lady in our neighborhood who gave them to her- Ah! I remember! She was the one who forbade the reaper from taking me when my mother died! "

"Okay. If this old woman is able to forbid the reaper to do anything and make talismans to ward off ghosts, I say we have to go see her."

“But Ian and Steve-”

“They just didn't have to put us aside! If we don't go now, they will surely want to go in our place and force us once more to stay locked here ... "

More frankly, Kev knew that if he wasn't going to look for this old woman now, the fear would keep him from doing anything.

“And anyway if we're in a public place there shouldn't be a problem… And if there any danger you'll call Ian.”

Mickey shyly nodded, only half convinced by Kev. 

He was sure that going after this woman without Ian and Steve might be dangerous, but he was also sick of waiting for their permission to do anything.

"Okay. Let's go."


	33. The old lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Kev hope to find the old woman who had helped him years earlier

Once back in his old neighborhood, it didn't take long for Mickey to find his way back to the old woman's shop.

A lot of things had changed over the years, but strangely everything seemed just as similar to his memories.

"It's here?" Kev asked, pointing to the door of the store.

“Yep.”

Mickey had not seen this woman since the night of his birthday nine years earlier. He hoped she hadn't died of old age in the meantime.

Mickey gently pushed open the door to find himself in this strangely familiar place.

A young woman, obviously barely older than Kev came towards them from the back of the room with a smile on her face.

Instantly Kev recognized her as the young woman he had seen for a while before pass through. He couldn't remember all the women he passed on the street. But there was something different about her that kept him from forgetting her.

“Come in… You look chilled. Wait for me there, I'll prepare something to warm you up. ”

She slipped into an adjacent room and Kev took the opportunity to nudge Mickey as discreetly as possible.

"What?!?" The latter growled, disturbed by his friend's behavior.

“That's what you call an old woman?!? I can definitely fuck old women like her! "

Kev had tried to speak in a low voice so as not to be heard by their host, but seeing her return, staring at him, he had doubts about the result.

She handed them both a hot coffee before returning her gaze to Mickey.

“It's been a while since I've seen you… You've grown up so much. Your mother would be proud of the man you have become. "

"How-"

“There are questions you can't ask a woman.” Said the young woman by cutting Mickey in his tracks.

There was no doubt that this woman was the one he had met with his mother and the one who had helped him nine years earlier. However, she looked so much younger than she did then.

“I can easily guess what brings you here… And I think this should be fine.”

She took out of her pocket a silver necklace, from which hung a white stone. And walked over to Mickey to hang it around his neck.

“As long as you're wearing this, this thing shouldn't be able to get to you. At least temporarily. ”

“Temporarily?”

"I usually take care of young souls, and you have grown up already... But I would still make an exception because I love you very much."

Kev was totally lost. He didn't understand how this woman could be the one Mickey was talking to him about, or even how she could have guessed the reason for their coming, or even why she was more interested in Mickey than in him when honestly he was much more attractive than his friend, and much more interest in her.

He immediately regretted his reflection as he remembered that his friend was in a most uncomfortable position and that his safety was of course more important than his hypothetic relationship with this mysterious young woman.

"If he does manage to get close to you the stone will change color and gradually turn black... Then you just have to call for help. This spirit can't be easily defeated, but he won't look for a matchup he isn't sure to win. So be sure to check this necklace regularly… ”

“And when he can't check?”

Mickey turned to Kev, surprised by his remark.

The latter then pointed out to him that during his sleep it would surely be impossible for him to check and that nothing prevented this thing from coming to visit him during the night.

“I'll just have to sleep during the day…”

Mickey wasn't convinced by his proposal himself, and given the expression on Kev and the young woman, they weren't either.

"Or else you sleep with the person who can protect you… It would be much easier."

Mickey blushed instantly at the idea, Kev burst into laughter at his reaction and Mickey returned the nudge he'd given him earlier.

“It's not that I want to make you go boys… Quite the contrary. But I have a lot to do. "

She looked at Kev again and looked him openly from head to toe before adding.

"And that's a shame."

Kev tried to keep from smiling but to no avail.

However, he followed Mickey out of the store, promising himself to come back very quickly.

* - * - *

Mickey had hoped he could get home before Ian and Steve found out they were gone, but it was impossible to be faster than two creatures able to teleport themself in a second across town.

Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the umpteenth time as he walked through the door. For a good half hour, they had been receiving messages from Ian and Steve. After their first response, the messages immediately turned into a moral lesson that the two young men did their best to ignore.

“Why did you disappear like that! You think it's a game! Mickey, you could have been in danger! ”

Mickey looked down, unable to meet Ian's gaze, but also the expression he wore on his face.

Fear was mixed with disappointment, only reminding him of the stupidity of their decision all the more. However, he did not want to apologize. It was his life that was on the line, and he didn't want to sit there waiting for someone else to save him.

"We've found something that will keep him away, or at least know if he's around."

Mickey tugged on the collar to pull it over his scarf and show it to Steve and Ian.

"Where did you get this?!?" Steve asked surprised.

"It was given to me by a friend." Mickey said while remaining deliberately imprecise.

"A friend? Yet you are no longer a child... She shouldn't be helping you. She only cares for young souls. "

Ian turned to the reaper, incredulous.

"You know her?"

“Yeah, you could say she’s more or less my boss. She was the one who kept me from taking Mickey with me the day his mother died... "

Although he quickly realized that this woman was no more normal than his uncle or Jack, Kev was a little disturbed by the reaper's claim. However, he was sure, that would not be enough to deflect him from his idea of seeing her again.

"So can we trust her?" Ian asked reassured by the idea that someone so powerful was worried about Mickey's safety like him.

"Yes, but I don't understand why she is helping him ..."

“She said she liked Mickey.” Kev said with a big smile, savoring in advance the reaction Ian was sure to get.

“And she also explained that for safety's sake, when Mickey can't watch the pendant, he has to stay near you, uncle Ian.”

"What do you mean? When he- You kidding me?!? ”

Red took hold of Ian's cheeks, and Mickey's as the reaper took turns looking at them.

"What? What's going on?"

“Safety first, uncle.” Kev said, delighted by the situation.

Mickey was about to promise Ian it wasn't necessary when Ian surprised him by agreeing.


	34. close room-sharing

Mickey had his eyes locked on the doorknob to Ian's bedroom. He had gone through his own room to change, but had to meet Ian in his for the night and was overcome by the terrible urge to turn around.

Kev had taken great pleasure in reminding him and Ian that this close room-sharing would only be of interest if they both slept in the same bed and not one in bed and the other on the sofa as Ian had suggested.

Sleeping in the same bed as Ian was both very attractive and terribly scary for Mickey.

Ian was dangerously sexy and had been coming to find him in his dreams for some time, which he had managed to hide from everyone so far, but which would probably be more difficult to hide when he was in the same bed as him.

As far as Mickey knew, he had to be able to keep this information to himself if he didn't want Ian to walk away from him.

Certainly, he carried the title of fiancé, but that was only a title and nothing else. Just a little pompous way of saying he could see the sword Ian had stuck in his chest. So absolutely nothing to do with any real relationship.

Knowing he couldn't stand in front of that door any longer, Mickey walked into Ian's room, looking around for his presence in the place.

With the goblin lying in the bed with his back to Mickey and covered by the blanket, Mickey decided to lie next to him, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Feeling Mickey settled down next to him, Ian gripped the blanket a little more firmly between his fingers.

Having heard the noise on the other side of the door, he had allowed himself to spy on the thoughts of who he thought was Kev, and had intercepted information that had completely messed him up.

He had just had time to get into bed to cover up his reaction before Mickey entered the room.

The tension in the air was almost palpable. And Ian was sure, if he remained silent even longer, he couldn't resist the temptation to go read Mickey's mind despite being banned.

"Good night." He whispered hoping that these simple words calm them as if by some miracle.

“Ah- Yes- You too…”

Mickey almost turned with a start when he heard Ian speak. And now that he knew he was awake, he didn't know if the situation was calmer, or tenser.

The two hadn't been alone in quite a while, at least not since he had been attacked by Phillip.

Staring into space and hands gripping the pillow, Mickey questioned in a small voice.

“What are we going to do if he attacks again? We can't stay like this forever. ”

After his discussion with the reaper, Ian realized that the only solution for them was to use the sword.

The problem being that Mickey didn't seem able to pull it off right now, he didn't know how long he would be alive after that, or even if he still wanted to die.

His life had changed so much in such a short time that he had lost all his bearings.

However, even if nothing was certain, that was their one and only option. The only one that would keep Mickey safe.

"I should be able to defeat him with the sword." Ian asserted, trying not to think about the consequences of that option.

Ian's assertion calmed Mickey a bit, but soon he was caught up with another questioning.

He turned to face Ian and observed his back for a few moments before asserting.

“I know he's done some bad things in his life… But are you sure you'll be okay? I mean- He's still your brother, and you might not want to kill him. ”

Instinctively Ian turned around before bitterly regretting his choice, meeting Mickey's eyes.

He tried the best he could not to look away and said with conviction.

“I have killed my brother once. And I know it's my fault he's still on earth. I did everything I could to keep his soul from finding rest, and now I must pay the price and stop him from doing more harm. "

Ian turned around again so he couldn't see Mickey's gaze and forced himself to keep the promise he had made to him by leaving him alone in control of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath, thinking of that night that already seemed so long to him.

* - * - *

The rays of the sun had reached Mickey's still closed eyes and he was trying as best he could to continue his night.

He tightened his arm a little more around what he thought was a pillow before stopping dead in his tracks as he realized it was something quite different.

The memories of the day before came slowly back to him, making more and more present the arms around his waist, the breath he felt caressing his cheek, and the dangerous bulge pressed against his morning erection.

He slowly opened his eyes, praying both that this was all a dream and the opposite, and stifled a scream as he found himself facing Ian still asleep.

He took a deep breath to chase out of his head, the small voice which repeated him to take advantage of the situation. And still slowly tried to move Ian's arm to free himself.

The latter reacted instinctively and tackled his body even more against Mickey.

The young man hesitated to just wake Ian up and ask him to move, but he knew he would never be able to look him in the eye after that.

He tried to free Ian's arm again and slipped out of bed.

He stared at him asleep for a few seconds, then recovered and strode out of the room.

"Slept well?"

Mickey jumped up hearing Kev behind him and turned to face him.

Kev's gaze moved from Ian's flushed cheeks to an area that left no doubt as to his condition.

Hearing noises in Ian's room, Mickey grabbed Kev's arm and pulled him with him to his room, ordering him to shut up.

Ian pretended not to have seen the two youngsters rushing out of the hallway when he arrived and headed for the stairs, not without adjusting his pants to reveal nothing of the state in which he had woken up.

He hoped that Mickey hadn't noticed a thing and that Jack and Kev wouldn't notice either.

Seeing his erection he had thought for a moment to get rid of it quickly, but before he even put his hand on his crotch, Mickey's face had forced itself on him and he had stopped dead.

"Slept well?"

Ian glared at the reaper who was staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

Ian poured himself a coffee and settled down at the table for lunch, hoping he had no more questions, but it was without knowing the reaper.

Jimmy overwhelmed him with questions until Mickey and Kev arrived.

"No after-"

"But you said-"

"No."

Ian arched an eyebrow at this most disturbing discussion.

Kev and Mickey were getting closer and closer and seemed to share a fair amount of information with each other, undermining Ian's promise not to read Mickey's mind.

"What are you two up to?" Steve asked, just as disturbed by their discussion as Ian was.

"Nothing special. We just thought we were probably going to spend the day together. We still have things to buy- ”

"I'm coming with you-"

"No!"

Mickey had reacted instinctively to Ian's assertion. Not because he didn't want to hang out with him, but rather because it was way too tempting and would only make things worse.

“We would like to spend time together.”

Kev had positioned himself behind Mickey and hugged Mickey, and Ian instinctively wanted to force him out.

"It's dangerous." He said hoping that this argument is enough to dissuade them.

“With the pendant, I would know if he was approaching us, and I would just have to call you. And now we even know that if I'm really in danger you appear... So there's no need to force yourself to spend more time glued to each other. "


	35. You will be a murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer able to hurt Mickey, Phillip decides to attack Ian in another way

Kev and Mickey leave the house with an idea in mind, to return to this mysterious woman's shop.

Kev to learn more about the one who still intrigued him so much, and Mickey to try to get a second talisman.

Even though Ian hadn't mentioned it, and Lip seemed to only want to attack him, Mickey was sure, the goblin feared for Fiona's safety.

She may not really be his sister anymore, but she stayed close enough to him for Lip to use her as a weapon.

Knowing that it would be difficult to explain his gesture to Kev or Steve without arousing their suspicion, Mickey had kept his idea secret, simply intending to send a message to Ian in case of success.

Barely entered, Kev and Mickey faced the same young woman as the day before. And without waiting for his request, she handed Mickey a bracelet with a stone similar to his.

"Is that what you came for?"

Mickey grinned, and seeing no other reason to stay, he left the mysterious woman and Kev alone to the delight of the latter.

When he entered the bar he found Fiona, still more interested in her phone than in the few customers, and listened to her recount over and over again the discussion she had had with Steve.

Mickey took advantage of a short break in the young woman's monologue to persuade her without too much difficulty to wear the bracelet, using the pretext of a Christmas present in advance. Attention which thrills Fiona much more than he expected.

She was silent for a few seconds, staring at the jewel with a smile before raising her head to Mickey and returning the discussion to her new favorite topic.

Noticing that the young woman now seemed to want to question him about the grim reaper, Mickey preferred to slip away, claiming work to be done in the reserve.

He took advantage of this small moment of respite to warn Ian of his maneuver, hoping that the news reassured him as much as he did.

* - * - *

As he moved another keg of beer, Mickey caught sight of his reflection in a window and dropped the keg to the floor to grab his collar, hoping he had seen wrong.

Unfortunately, as he thought he had perceived, the stone was now a deep black.

"This thing is really powerful."

Mickey looked up to meet Phillip's gaze and immediately put his hand in his pocket to pull out his lighter.

Phillip threw his hands up to the sky and took a step back.

“I don't intend to attack you. And then even though I wanted to, this thing kept me from doing it… No need to call my brother. I just want to chat. ”

Mickey stared at him in astonishment, disturbed by this strangest statement.

“Why should I believe you?!? And anyway, I don't know what I would talk to you about! ”

Phillip let out a small smile before showing a more neutral expression and gently let his arms fall to his sides.

"About what? About my brother... And the fact that you want to kill him. ”

"What?!?"

Phillip's words just didn't make sense. Mickey intuitively tightened his fingers around his lighter, to reassure himself.

"You're the one who wants to kill Ian! Not me!"

"Me? No. The one I'm trying to kill is you. But only to protect my brother. ”

"I'm sick of your bullshit."

Mickey looked down at his lighter and lit the flame, hoping that that simple gesture was enough to drive Phillip away before Fiona came to see what was taking him so long.

He was okay with putting his own life on the line, but putting Fiona in danger was not acceptable.

"You don't believe me? So he didn't explain to you what would happen after you remove the sword? "

Phillip's question stopped Mickey in his tracks, and he removed his finger from the lighter, letting the flame go out on its own to look up at the vengeful spirit.

“Look like my brother hasn't told you. He probably doesn't care to turn you into a murderer... If you don't believe me, ask him, him or this reaper who follows him everywhere like a little doggie. We will see which of us is the liar. ”

Satisfied, Phillip disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Mickey alone horrified by what he had just learned.

He let his gaze fall once again on the lighter he still held in his hand and lit a flame. But this time again he let it go off on its own, unable to call Ian.

If what Phillip had told him was true, he couldn't bear to hear this truth from Ian's mouth.

He put his lighter back in his pocket and took out his phone to call the reaper to ask him to join him as soon as possible at the back of The Alibi.

In less than a second, the latter appeared in front of him, visibly panicked.

“Mickey, what's going on?!? Are you okay?!? You're hurt?!? ”

Mickey waved his arm away from the hand Jack had rested on him, further disturbing the reaper.

“What would happen if I removed the sword?”

Steve froze, hoping his mind was playing a trick on him and Mickey hadn't asked that question.

"Mickey-"

"Will that kill Ian?"

Realizing by his friend's crestfallen face that Phillip hadn't been lying, Mickey turned and walked quickly into the bar.

He grabbed his coat just as quickly and mumbled an apology to Fiona before running out.

Steve tried to catch up with him, but Fiona held him back, hoping he could explain the situation to her.

“Sorry Fiona, I have to go.” He said, pulling away to follow Mickey.

As he passed the door he unfortunately found no more sign of the young man in the street.

He pulled out his phone and tried to call him, but each of his calls ended up on his voicemail.

“Fuck!”

Jimmy strode away from the bar, looking for a quiet place to disappear without being seen.

He went down a small alley and reappeared in Ian's office, hoping to find him there.

Seeing no one around, he teleported again, this time to Ian's room.

“Fuck! You scared me!" Ian growled as he saw Jack appear without warning in front of him.

He leaned on his bed, his hand right next to the painting he was looking at.

"Sorry but-"

Ian looked at the Reaper in astonishment, unable to understand why he appeared in front of him visibly disturbed only to stop dead after a few words.

His gaze was resting on the bed and quickly Ian understood what had disturbed him to the point of not finishing his sentence.

Discovering that his sister had reincarnated and that his brother was still on this earth had prompted Ian to take out one of the only traces of his past, a painting of their whole family at the coronation of his sister.

Even after Phillip's betrayal, Ian had failed to shake off this painting, reminding him of happy times.

Not really knowing what to think about the reincarnation of his sister, he had found it wise at first not to tell the reaper about it. But now that he could no longer hide this fact, he suspected that the best solution would be to confess everything to him.

But before he could even say anything, the Reaper uttered a name that froze him in place.

“Shanon.”

Jack walked slowly over to the painting, stretching a shaking arm in front of him and collapsing in front of the bed, his cheeks flooded with tears.

“Forgive me Shanon! I'm so sorry!"


	36. Sorry Shanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To become a reaper, you have to have committed a horrific crime, and Steve is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter which, I hope, will answer the questions you have (๑>ᴗ<๑)  
> I publish these chapters as I write (something I don't usually do, but wanted to try) and so it hardly allows me to go back over to correct parts. Hope you still can understand what's going on here (＾ω＾)

Steve looked up at Ian and stared him straight in the eye, unable to stop his tears.

“I'm sorry Ian- I did something horrible- I let Phillip persuade me. I was afraid that you wanted to take my place and that I would have nothing left. When Shanon preferred you to me I went mad- I couldn't lose her- Not her- Everything but not her… ”

The Reaper returned his attention to the painting and cried bitterly, begging Shanon to forgive him.

"I was too scared and my fault - By my fault, you died ..."

Ian felt himself go backward and hung up on the first piece of furniture within reach so as not to fall.

His legs began to shake and he collapsed to the floor, overcome with fear of what Steve's words implied. He needed this man in front of him, this man to have who he lived and for a moment considered his friend, to reassure him and promise him that none of this was true.

“My king?”

Ian's voice was no more than a whisper, barely reaching the reaper's ears.

He knew, in his old life, Steve had to do something horrible enough to have to become a reaper. But he never would have thought that fate could be so cruel.

"I'm so sorry-"

Hatred replacing fear, Ian felt all his strength return to him and he jumped up to join Steve and grabbed him by the neck to force the reaper to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me that's a lie! Tell me it's not you! ”

The Reaper looked down, unable to face Ian, unable to see the hate in his eyes.

Seeing Shanon's portrait all his memories came to the surface. He had revived his first meeting with the young woman. He had once again lived the day he had asked her to be his wife. He had remembered his determination in the face of Phillip's words and again had felt the fear of losing her, before seeing her fall in front of him, killed by his own men.

He had felt the immense emptiness that had seized him that night when he had woken up in tears and sweat in a bed deserted by his wife and had relived the pain of realization when he had seen the building where Fiona's body was laying goes up in smoke.

Seeing the flames flooding the blood-red sky had brought him back to his senses, imposing on him the horrors he had committed. 

From that moment on he had only been a shadow of himself and it had only taken him a few days to kill himself, hoping to be able to join Shanon in the afterlife and beg her forgiveness.

Steve felt Ian's hand tighten around his neck, and he closed his eyes, awaiting his sentence.

Even though he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Fiona again, it just seemed fair that Ian killed him now, protecting Fiona from the monster he was.

Ian felt Jack loosen his defense, ready to accept his fate.

All the hatred he had stored up all his years for the man who had driven his sister to death was resurfacing and causing him to tighten his fingers a little more around the reaper's neck.

He watched him close his eyes, calmly awaiting his spell, and like an electric shock, Fiona's face came up to him, forcing him to let go of the reaper.

Jimmy collapsed to the ground, unable to understand why he was still breathing.

“My sister loved you. She trusted you. She was hoping you could do the same for the people you did for our family… It took me a long time to understand that, but if she acted like that that day, it wasn't to protect me, but to protect you. "

Hearing these incoherent words the Reaper looked up at Ian.

“She knew my life was in danger. If she had just wanted to protect me, she would have asked me to run away. But she wanted to make you listen to reason. She wanted you to open your eyes."

"I am really sorry-"

"If you're really sorry never appear in front of me or Fiona again. Stay out of his life. Let her have what she didn't get the first time."

Steve nodded and looked down before disappearing, unable to stay in front of Ian any longer.

* - * - *

Unable to put his thoughts in order, Mickey had started to walk the streets of the city while the cold wind whipping his face.

He thought of this day in the snowy garden when he tried to pull the sword out of Ian's chest and let himself go to imagine what would have happened if he had succeeded.

After this failure, he had thought he perceived relief in Ian. But he now knew that he had imagined this reaction, just as he had fantasized about the relationship he thought he had with Ian.

He knew it now, from the start the goblin had only had this idea in mind, and that it was his gestures, his smiles, his promises, nothing Ian could have done had no other reason than to make Mickey withdraw that sword.

"You are the fiancé, aren't you?"

Mickey jumped when he heard that voice so close to him and turned to face the ghost that had just asked the question.

"It's you, right?!? The other ghosts said you could help me. "

Too disturbed by his own worries, Mickey looked away, hoping that would be enough to stop the ghost. Unfortunately for him, the young dead man did not want to give up so easily.

He stood in front of him, pleading with his eyes.

"Please help me. I just need you to send a message to my wife... "

Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes. He no longer had any doubts about the tenacity of this ghost, and if he could get rid of it by sending a simple message, he would probably waste less time doing it than trying to sow him.

"Okay. But it better not last too long!"

* - * - *

Mickey had followed the ghost to the reception of a small office building and asked to meet the deceased's wife to offer his condolences.

He was guided to an office on the top floor where he faced a woman a little older than the ghost, all dressed in black.

"You knew my husband?" She asked in a small voice.

"Tell him you know me from the hospital."

Mickey repeated the ghost's assertion and automatically perceived a change in his interlocutor.

"Tell him that with all the time I spent there we became friends."

Again, Mickey repeated the words whispered by the dead man and once again he perceived a change on the widow's face.

"Really…"

"Tell him I made lots of friends there."

The ghost's smile contrasted more and more with the expression displayed by his wife. However, seeing no harm in repeating these words, Mickey continued.

“He made a lot of friends there.”

“Friends who took the time to listen to me.”

“He had plenty of friends to talk to.” Mickey repeated, more and more disturbed by the attitude of the woman in front of him who gradually let the pain disappear from his face to make it appear a much harsher expression.

"Friends who know that if I was found dead you would have killed me."

The ghost's new assertion froze Mickey in place, leaving the woman in front of him to quickly join him.

"And what could he have been talking about with these friends?"

This time there was no more pain on her face, only anger. She grabbed Mickey by the collar, and despite their difference in build, he felt his body tremble for a moment in front of the black gaze of this woman.

He could hear the ghost next to him continuing to speak, but was no longer able to repeat anything.

“They won't let you get away with this easily. They know you pushed me down the stairs. They will send you to jail! "

“What was he talking about?!?”

Anger had made the woman scream, pulling Mickey out of his trance.

He forced her to let go of him and ran for the door, but quickly she caught up with him, grabbed him violently by the hair, and suddenly knocking him down to the floor.

She pressed hard against Mickey's back, gripping her hand around his neck.

“Do you think I'll let you go? No! You're going to die like that bitch! ”

Mickey pushed as hard as he could on his arms to straighten up, causing his attacker to fall back.

As if possessed, she threw herself on him again, just before the door opened, revealing her colleagues attracted by her screams.

It took two of them to force her to let go of Mickey.

He straightened up hastily and took as much distance as he could from the madwoman, pressing his back against the wall.

His heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears, letting him hear nothing other than the ghost's screams.

"You are going to pay for what you did!"

A man visibly worried put his hand on Mickey's arm, but he immediately pulled away.

He looked around and did his best to catch his breath.

“She killed her husband.” He simply asserted before taking advantage of the general surprise to slip out of the room.

He got out of the building as quickly as he could before collapsing a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should manage to finish this fanfic next week, and after that I will publish 3 new multi-chapters (much shorter and less complicated) ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	37. Kev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev helps Mickey and Ian see things another way

"Mickey? Mickey? You hear me?"

Mickey lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, disturbed by the ambient light.

It took him a few more seconds before he could finally see Kev in front of him.

“You look awful. And can you explain to me why are you sitting on the floor like a hobo? "

Mickey tried to get up, his foot slipped on the snow and Kev barely caught him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me."

Mickey had no recollection of calling Kev, but given his condition, he wasn't sure he could fully trust his memory.

“Come on, I'll take you home. You look completely frozen. " He said, putting one of Mickey's arms around his shoulders.

Mickey tried to pull away, sure to be able to walk on his own, but immediately Kev promised to carry him like a princess if he still protested. A threat that made Mickey panic enough to make him obey.

Kev helped him get into his car and settled into the driver's seat before turning on the heat, quickly filling the interior of the vehicle with hot air.

Feeling like he was suffocating with the sudden change in heat, Mickey removed his scarf and coat.

“Fuck! Mickey, your necklace. ”

Alerted by his friend's screams, Mickey looked down at his pendant, now crossed by a large crack.

“It might be powerful against the spirits, but it's not very strong. You better get back to Ian soon- ”

"No!"

Kev raised an eyebrow at Mickey's reaction.

He kept his gaze on him for a few moments, remaining silent before asking.

“Did something happen between you and my uncle?”

Mickey hesitated for a second to lie before realizing that he had to confess the whole truth if he wanted to have any chance that Kev didn't take him to find Ian.

"I learned what would happen if I removed the sword ..."

Kev looked down and automatically Mickey knew he already knew.

"You knew?!?"

"Sorry. It wasn't for me to tell you ... "

“You were going to let him do it without saying anything?!? Why does everyone seem to want me to kill him?!? ”

Kev let himself fall back against the back of his seat, sighing.

"Do you know how long Ian has been alive?"

His friend's question caught Mickey by surprise, rendering him unable to answer.

He watched Kev turn to him again and observe him calmly.

“He saw everyone in his family die. Even today he witnesses the deaths of the descendants of his younger brothers and sisters. He had to mourn all the people who were once close to him... In order not to suffer so much he refrains from meeting new people. For years my family had been the only ones who could approach him. And yet, he only accepted having to deal with one person per generation. "

Disturbed by Kev's affirmations, Mickey bowed his head.

“He knows that if he becomes attached to someone, he will inevitably see them die and suffer even more. And he is doomed to live like this until someone withdraws the sword. "

“What if I don't do it?” Mickey asked in a barely perceptible voice.

"In that case, he will stay alive... And sooner or later witness the death of us all. Forcing Ian to stay on alive may be worse for him than killing him."

Mickey had no idea what to say to this statement.

He hated the idea that Ian had lied to him, hated the idea that he would disappear if he managed to pull the sword out, but still hated the idea of forcing him to endure this curse any longer.

Kev started the car, fixing his gaze on the road.

“It's your choice, Mickey. It's up to you to see if you love him too much to let him go, or if you love him too much to force him to stay. "

* - * - *

Mickey had spent the rest of the trip with Kev's words in mind. He would never have imagined his friend saying such things, but still couldn't question their veracity.

He wrapped his scarf around his neck before getting out of the car. He was sure if Ian noticed the cracked pendant he wouldn't want to leave him alone for a minute and he needed some time to sort his thoughts.

Glad to find the living room empty, Mickey started to climb the steps before being stopped in his tracks by Ian's voice coming out of the kitchen.

“Are you back already? Didn't you have to work? ”

"He's not feeling very well so Fiona preferred to send him home to rest."

Disturbed by Kev's statement Ian instinctively moved closer to Mickey, but the latter took a step back, stopping the goblin.

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to understand the other's behavior.

"Don't come too close until I know if it's contagious..."

Mickey had little certainty that his lie would work. There was even a great chance that a goblin, like Ian, couldn't get sick and that he would use that excuse to stay close to him, but still, he had to try.

Ian didn't have to read without Mickey's thoughts to understand that he didn't want him around.

He couldn't say why and the idea worried him, however after discovering the truth about the reaper's past, he also preferred to stay a few moments away from Mickey.

“There are leftovers from yesterday's meal in the fridge. Warm them up and eat them before you go to bed. "

Mickey nodded softly. He walked over to the kitchen, letting Ian go up the stairs to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and collapsed full length on his bed.

Mickey's reaction was almost enough to make him forget his discussion with Jack, and now he was questioning his promise not to read his mind.

Hearing the door behind him open, he was overwhelmed with the hope that Mickey had joined him and he turned quickly.

He didn't try to hide his disappointment when he saw Kev, and the latter arched an accusing eyebrow at him.

“What a warm welcome?” He joked, exaggeratingly annoyed.

"Sorry, Kev I was expecting someone else."

Anyone could easily understand who Ian was thinking about, and it only took a few seconds for Ian to regret being so transparent, however, Kev did not seem to understand and questioned.

“You were expecting Jack? You spend so much time together it seems like you are inseparable. I never thought that a goblin and a reaper could get along so well. "

Kev walked over to Ian's bed where the painting was still resting and silently observed the faces on it.

“Fiona looks a lot like Shanon.”

Ian frowned, convinced that he had never mentioned his sister's name in front of Kev, or even talked to him about the similarity between the two young women.

As if he could read his mind, Kev put on a big smile and asserted self-confidence.

"You're not discreet, with you a secret never lasts long… You don't pay attention to me so much that you still talking when I'm there and you let out compromising information. I'll end up believing that you aren't paying attention to me at all. "

Ian instinctively rolled his eyes at the outraged tone Kev had used.

Seeing no other plausible explanation that could explain how Kev had learned about Shanon and Fiona, he simply decided to believe him.

“The Reaper must have been very upset when he heard he was dating your sister's reincarnation. He must have been more panicked than ever."

Ian gently put a hand on his sister's face as he heard Kev laugh at the situation. And unable to remain silent any longer, he confessed.

“Steve knew Shanon. It was because of him that she died. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me, or Kev is acting weird ...?


	38. Embarrassing questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no chapter yesterday, simply because I only had to edit a few parts to be able to post all the last chapters.   
> So there you have it, all the chapters of this fanfic are now online!  
> The story is clearly chaotic, but publishing a chapter / day was a very interesting challenge (which I wouldn't be doing again anytime soon)

After telling the harsh truth about the Reaper, Ian couldn't stem the tide of words on him and he told Kev in detail, who listened in silence.

"I forbade him to see her again."

Ian watched Kev lean against the wall in front of him, visibly puzzled after everything he had just told him.

“You want Fiona to have what Shanon wanted, but couldn't have. That's right?"

Ian frowned, he was unable to understand where the young man was going but he answered with a simple yes.

"When was the last time you saw your sister happy?"

It didn't take long for Ian to remember the radiant smile Shanon had on her wedding day, a smile that he was sure would be forever etched in his memory.

"When was the last time you saw Fiona happy?" Kev asked again, without waiting for the answer to his previous question.

He remembered the young woman's smile, her gaze fixed on her phone. Once again Kev didn't bother to wait for Ian's response to continue talking.

“He made her suffer in her previous life, that's undeniable. But he's paying for it every day as a reaper... If fate didn't want these two souls to meet again, he wouldn't have given Shanon's face to Fiona and guided them one towards the other. The reaper is in a way also one of your brother's victims. And maybe he deserves a second chance. ”

Even though Kev's words were perfectly consistent, something was unsettling about them coming out of his mouth.

"What-"

Before Ian could finish his question, Kev's phone rang through the room, catching his attention.

He immediately picked up and stammered a few words to Ian before leaving the room, claiming he had to answer that call.

* - * - *

  
  


Mickey had spent the whole afternoon in his room thinking about his discussion with Kev.

He had sent Fiona a few texts to apologize and reassure her, but apart from this brief exchange, he hadn't spoken to anyone.

After rethinking everything since his meeting with Ian, and trying as best he could to analyze his feelings, he had come to the terrifying conclusion. He did not want to withdraw the sword and see Ian go, but that for all that it was the only thing to do.

There was no certainty that Ian would have the time and opportunity to use his sword to defeat Phillip, but by doing so they took the vengeful spirit away from his evil purpose.

By withdrawing the sword, Mickey knew now, he would end Ian's life, but only to give him the rest he had craved for so long.

It was certainly a heavy price to pay, but he had decided that the one-sided love he felt for Ian shouldn't stop him from doing what was right.

Determined to share this news with Kev, and hoping this way to stick to it, he left his room in search of his friend.

He couldn't find anyone upstairs, and no more people in the living room.

He continued towards the kitchen and froze in place as he came face to face with Ian, busy cooking.

The latter had occupied his afternoon thinking about his discussion with Kev and the one he had had a little before that with the Reaper.

And if deep down he knew he had made up his mind, he still couldn't put words to it.

To clear his mind he had decided to go downstairs to cook. But out of habit, he found himself cooking for four with only him and Mickey present.

He had felt his heart go wild when he had seen the young man enter the kitchen, by his very presence, Mickey had pushed all his concerns to a distant corner of his mind.

“Sorry- I didn't mean to disturb-”

"Stay!" Ian ordered, panicked at the mere thought of seeing Mickey leave.

He had been acting oddly since his return, disturbing Ian a little more every minute.

"I have prepared enough to feed an army... And I would drink a beer before dinner ..."

Even though he had decided to help Ian, Mickey saw no obligation to do so tonight. Fiona was safe, and he, too, out of Phillip's reach.

Mickey sighed and walked around Ian to take two beers out of the fridge and hand him one.

* - * - *

The first beer was quickly followed by another, then a third, and so on until the two men were slumped on the couch laughing out loud after devouring the meal Ian had prepared.

"It's not funny!" Mickey growled, torn between shame and amusement.

Ian was holding his sides, laughing heartily at the story Mickey had shared with him.

“Oh! It's funny! It’s even hilarious. I really can imagine you on your toilet shitting while that ghost appears in front of you! "

"Not all of us have the chance to scare ghosts." Mickey growled without any animosity.

Before meeting Ian his daily life was disturbed by ghosts, who did not hesitate to visit him at any time of the day or night, surprising him in more than embarrassing situations.

As if struck by a revelation, Ian stopped laughing. He fixed his gaze on Mickey and brought their two faces together.

"Have they ever surprised you when ... You know when ..."

Red invaded Mickey's cheeks who looked away, unable to look Ian in the eye after such a question.

Ian put a huge smile on his face, pointing at Mickey and repeating at the top of his lungs.

"It's already happened! It's already happened!"

Ian was still sober enough to realize he was entering a slippery slope, but too intoxicated with alcohol and too curious to turn around.

He moved closer to Mickey, who pulled back until the armrest of the couch banged against his back, and questioned.

"Were you with someone or alone?"

Ian kept his gaze fixed on Mickey, who dared not say a word, and the goblin cursed himself for agreeing not to read his mind anymore.

Although he knew it wasn't a good idea, he had several times indulged in imagining what Mickey's life was like before him. And especially if he had ever been with someone. But he had always stopped, invaded by immense jealousy.

“Have you been with anyone before?”

This time, they both knew, the question had nothing to do with ghosts anymore and that Mickey really only had two choices left. 

Act as if he hadn't heard anything and continue their evening as if nothing had happened. Or take the risk to respond without knowing where it could lead them.

Feeling the uneasiness in the young man, Ian decided on his own to back down to save them both from this awkward moment.

“Sorry, I think I drank too much. You better go to sleep. ”

Mickey nodded softly, letting Ian go up the stairs first.

He knew he had to spend the night with the goblin this time again, especially now that his talisman was chipped. However, he couldn't decide what was more dangerous, take the risk of being attacked by Phillip, or join Ian in his room.


	39. But I want to

Before Mickey joined him, Ian had had plenty of time to curse himself for asking such a question.

The urge to leave this house, away from Mickey, tugged at him, but he knew that for the young man's safety they had to spend the night together.

He pulled the blanket closer as he heard Mickey enter the room, hoping that by magic, any malaise had already dissipated.

Mickey silently settled down next to him and they stayed like that for long minutes that turned into hours, giving them plenty of time to think back to what had just happened and everything in between.

“Mickey… Are you sleeping?”

Ian had spoken in a barely audible voice, hoping that Mickey wouldn't answer him and that he could finally fall asleep. Unfortunately for him, Mickey didn't sleep any more than he did.

“No… I was thinking…”

Ian rolled over in his bed to face Mickey, hoping that the fear he thought he heard in his voice was just a mirage.

"Mickey, what's going on?"

This time he was sure Mickey was no longer thinking of the evening, but of something quite different.

“You can see the future, can't you? This is how you found out about my job... "

Ian nodded letting Mickey continue.

“What's going to happen to us? Are we going to beat Phillip? Or is he the one who will win? "

“I'm sorry Mickey, but I don't know. I can't see that part of the future. " Ian admitted honestly.

Contrary to what Mickey seemed to hope and what many thought, he was not able to see clearly into the future, but simply to perceive the articulations between current events and their repercussions in the future. And when it came to Phillip, nothing was clear, and every second his visions changed dramatically.

Only one element always remained the same, disturbing him to the highest degree. Something that seemed to be happening in every version of the future he had ever seen and which was currently tempting him way too much.

Ian let his gaze drop slowly until it landed on Mickey's mouth, and unable to resist anymore, he grabbed the back of the young man's neck to pull Mickey to him and quickly put a kiss on his lips.

He moved away from Mickey to give the young man a chance to breathe.

The latter had not moved an eyelash, too confused by what had just happened.

Terrorized at the idea of having gone too far, Ian apologized before being brutally interrupted by Mickey who had just crushed his lips on his.

Dying to deepen their kiss, Ian pulled Mickey closer, causing the young man to sit astride him.

Ian circled his arms around Mickey to pull his body closer to his.

Mickey reluctantly walked away, unable to bear to keep his confession burning any longer.

"Alone. It was alone every time. "

Ian immediately understood what he was talking about, and felt overwhelmed by joy, but also by a wind of panic.

  
  


Mickey regretted his confession as soon as he caught the panic on Ian's face and tried to pull away. Ian stopped him and sat up in bed to face him.

He gripped his shoulders and moved one of his hands under his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Mickey. Hold on!"

“Sorry I didn't mean-”

"Calm down! Everything is fine... I was just a little surprised, that's all. "

Mickey looked down. He hated the idea of still being a virgin at his age, but spending his life seeing ghosts, it was hard to find time for any relationship.

“I really want to take it further, but I don't think that's a good idea.”

Ian's assertion sounded like a slap to Mickey, who automatically lifted his eyes to look at him.

"But I want to-"

“We both drank-”

"But I want to."

Mickey was ready to ask Ian to read his mind to reassure him, but lest Ian perceive the events of his day as well, he preferred to remain silent.

"I can offer you a compromise." Ian affirmed before pulling Mickey into a tender kiss again, hoping that was enough to calm him down.

Ian left Mickey's lips to rest his mouth against his neck, and Mickey tilted his head to give him better access.

Eager to go further, he grabbed Ian's shirt to pull it up.

"Wait for me there." Ian ordered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Mickey stood still, unable to understand why Ian was abandoning him so suddenly.

The goblin reappeared in front of him a few seconds later and Mickey jumped to his neck for fear of seeing him disappear again.

Ian put his hands on Mickey's back and quickly moved one down to his buttocks, sliding it under his belt.

Mickey felt his heartbeat quicken hopping Ian had finally changed his mind. 

The sensations he felt against Ian were far more intense than anything he had imagined and experienced before and he didn't want it to end.

Ian reluctantly pulled himself away, leaving enough room for Mickey to move.

"Take off your clothes."

Seeing Ian swiftly pull his top over his head, Mickey hesitated between contemplating the spectacle or imitating him. Eager to continue their embrace, he chose the second option and took off all his clothes, noticing only then the lube Ian had put on the bed. He blushed violently, embarrassed in advance of what Ian was going to do with that lube, but also very impatient.

Equally impatient, Ian joined Mickey, urging him to back up to the bed, and kissed him passionately.

Mickey grabbed his arms around Ian's neck and pulled the goblin to him so they both fell onto the bed.

He smirked against Ian's mouth, thinking back to the last time he felt the goblin crush him like that.

Although their position was very similar to that of their first night together, it was still extremely different.

Ian pulled back just enough to keep Mickey from kissing him and stared him in the eye.

He let his hands slide down Mickey's chest, trying to memorize every bit of it.

He grabbed it more firmly and pulled it, lifting the young man's buttocks to rest his mouth against the skin of his thigh reddened by passion.

Mickey tried to sit up, but Ian's hugs and kisses seemed to rob him of all his strength. And his condition worsened as he felt Ian's mouth moved lower and lower towards his crotch.

Ashamed of the thoughts that came to his mind, Mickey crushed his hands to his face, hoping to hide some of his condition to Ian.

The latter pulled Mickey closer to him, letting his hands grip the back of his thighs and resting his half-open mouth on the inside of his crotch.

He gently slid the tip of his tongue against his skin, relishing the moans his caresses created in Mickey.

“Take your hands off.”

Even though he had heard Ian's order perfectly, Mickey couldn't bring himself to let him see his face.

“Take your hands away, or I stop.”

Unable to bear the idea, Mickey gently withdrew his hands, giving Ian plenty of time to observe him.

Ian fixed his gaze on Mickey's and placed a quick kiss on the inside of his thigh, further aggravating his lover's condition.

The young man felt like he was about to explode, like he couldn't take one more hug.

Dying to kiss him, he laboriously reached out to Ian.

The latter put Mickey back on the bed so that he could reach his mouth and kiss him violently. but feeling Mickey's hands slide dangerously up his thighs he pulled back, breaking their kiss.

He had promised not to go all the way with Mickey, at least not that night, not while being driven by alcohol. A promise he found harder and harder to keep.

He grabbed Mickey's leg, rested it against his chest, and kissed it quickly.

"I promise, you will like what I planned ..."

With his free hand, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it.

He gripped both of their erections with one hand, pressing them a little closer together, gently running his fingers over them.

They had only kissed each other so far, however, Mickey as much as he looked like he was about to cum.

Once again Ian felt Mickey shake under him. The young man was no longer able to control the moans that filled the room.

Feeling himself reaching his limit, Ian released their cocks and disturbed by his action, Mickey tried to stand up, but Ian grabbed his second leg to rest it against his chest just next to the first and the movement knocked him off balance.

"Tighten your thighs." Ian ordered, wrapping his arms around Mickey's thighs, trapping his erection in between.

He pulled back slowly, leaving only his glans between Mickey's legs before stepping forward again, rubbing his erection powerfully against Mickey's.

“I- I-”

Unable to form a sentence or make the slightest movement, Mickey grabbed the sheets, fixing his gaze on Ian's, breathing at the same pace as him.

Ian turned his head once more to place a kiss on Mickey's leg, breaking down any resistance in the young man for good.

Ian came a few seconds after Mickey, and collapsed beside him, drunk with pleasure.


	40. Forgiveness

Even though he hadn't slept for several minutes, Ian kept his eyes closed, hoping to stay in this simpler dream world where he didn't have to choose between staying with Mickey and putting him in danger, or push him to withdraw the sword but leaving the young man behind him.

He searched for Mickey next to him in the bed, but to no avail, prompting him to open his eyes.

He was alone in the room, however, his decimated clothes at the foot of the bed and his nakedness confirmed to him that he had not dreamed last night.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, letting his legs fall back.

The day before he had let himself be convinced by Mickey, and had been way beyond what he should have. 

The main problem was that he didn't regret his night with Mickey, quite the contrary. 

For several days now, the presence of the young man had shaken his deepest convictions, prompting him to imagine the unimaginable.

Although he had initially planned to use Mickey to remove the sword, without explaining the consequences of this gesture to him. It was now difficult to imagine leaving him and letting Mickey feel responsible for his disappearance.

However, he had to withdraw this sword if he wanted a hope to defeat Lip, and if he did not want to be condemned to wander the Earth for centuries to come and inevitably witness Mickey's death.

Ian sighed for a long time, hoping to succeed in driving these painful questions away from him. 

He got out of bed and unable to decently get down naked, he quickly put on a suitable outfit and left the bedroom.

From the top of the stairs, he could hear Kev and Mickey's voices and he took a moment to breathe deeply, not knowing anything Mickey had told their friend about their night.

He didn't stay calm for long, since he had barely entered the kitchen when Kev's remark disturbed him.

“Did you sleep well after that scorching night?”

Mickey felt Ian's questioning gaze fall on him and he looked down.

"He did not say anything. No need... You weren't quiet at all yesterday. "

The red invaded Ian's cheeks to the great amusement of Kev who relished the situation.

“I can't wait to tell everything to Steve. Where is he by the way?"

“He's busy elsewhere.” 

Ian was hoping that this vague answer was enough for his friend, but to his dismay, it did not, as it only whetted Kev's interest even more.

“Looks like you had a fight. Is was about Shanon? "

Hearing Ian's sister's name from Kev's mouth disturbed Mickey for a moment. He was so far pretty sure that he was the only one Ian had told about Shanon, and hearing otherwise disturbed him more than he imagined.

“It's nothing. He will be back soon. ”

Kev greeted Ian's assertion with a big smile.

“Great! It would be stupid to get angry just before Christmas… I have to go. I leave you both, I'm sure you have plenty to tell each other. ”

Ian and Mickey watched their friend stunned out of the room, both of them more and more disturbed by his attitude.

Although he was eager to discuss the young man's behavior with Ian, Mickey knew that the longer he waited, the more likely he was to abandon his important resolve. 

Last night having already pushed him to question his decision, he had to act as quickly as possible.

"I would like to try to withdraw the sword."

Mickey's assertion robbed Ian of thought. Within a second his mind had gone blank.

Still so determined, and afraid to back down, Mickey reached out for the hilt of the sword, but Ian instinctively took a step back, preventing him from touching it.

"Sorry-"

"No, it's nothing. I was just surprised, that's all. " Affirmed Ian.

He moved closer to Mickey, and let the latter raised his hand a second time to the sword.

He felt the blade move inside him as Mickey tightened his fingers around the hilt and he closed his eyes, praying both that Mickey failed and that he succeeded.

He could now feel the blade moving, millimeter after millimeter, causing him immense pain.

The more Mickey drew the sword the more Ian suffered, quickly making the situation unbearable for Mickey.

He released the sword and looked down apologetically.

Pain gave way to relief and Ian gently grabbed Mickey's hand, smiling.

"I'm fine…"

Ian smiled gently and placed a quick kiss on Mickey's lips, making Mickey blush violently.

He was genuinely relieved that Mickey had stopped and that he could still be entitled to a few days with him. 

Days that he also wanted to use to clear things up with the Reaper.

“I'm sorry, but I also have to go.”

"You haven't even had breakfast." Mickey said, looking for any excuse to keep Ian close to him.

“I'll eat later… I have things I need to discuss with Steve.”

Mickey didn't even try to hide his disappointment anymore, and at his reaction, Ian almost hesitated to leave and finally noticed the absence of a pendant on the young man's neck.

"Where is your talisman?"

Mickey claimed to have accidentally left it in his room and Ian made him promise to pick it up as soon as he was gone, hoping nothing bad would happen during that time.

* - * - *

Ian had no idea where to find Steve. Usually, the Reaper would spend his free time with them or with Fiona, but after their discussion, he could not count on either of these two options.

Ian pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent the reaper the address of the house he was in, telling him to join him quickly. 

An order that Jimmy immediately followed, appearing in the second a few steps from him.

“Fuck! Do you never have work or what? You are the least busy reaper I know. ”

Realizing the tension that had built up between them since Steve had rediscovered his past memories, Ian had decided to lighten the atmosphere by acting exactly as before with the Reaper, an idea that seemed to disturb Steve more than relax him.

"Something happened? Phillip attacked? Why did you ask me to come here? Where are we anyway? "

"Calm down with your interrogation. Nothing happened. Phillip hasn't reappeared since he tried to attack Mickey in the park. I brought you here to talk. "

"Talk?"

Ian took a deep breath. He knew it was the right decision, but it didn't make it any easier.

“Talk about you and Fiona-”

"I promise I didn't go near- I didn't do anything-"

"Calm down!"

Ian's growl stopped the reaper, even more, disturbed than before.

“I didn't make you come here to tell you not to see her anymore, but to give you my consent to do so.” Ian said with a sigh.

Steve stared at him, not knowing what to say or even how to react, prompting Ian to continue his explanation.

“I don't really want you to hang out with Fiona, but as Kev pointed out to me, that's not my decision. Fiona seems to really care about you, and I know Shanon really loved who you were back then. It would be fair for her to decide if she wants to continue seeing you despite your past. But she will certainly take us for crazy if we tell her that she is the reincarnation of a former queen. "

Ian smirked as he tried to imagine the young woman's reaction. If she had the same character as her sister, this revelation would surely make her hysterical.

Steve was totally lost.

"I can see Fiona again?"

"Yes. But if you hurt her, I will make sure you don't approach her again. "

"I can see Fiona again, even after what I've done?"

Ian looked down to try and hide his anger and sadness. He still had not forgiven his sister's murderer. But Steve was a different man now, and Fiona was different from the one he knew then.

“Kev pointed out to me that you both managed to find each other despite your forgotten memories. With such a fate, it would be cruel to separate you. I'm not saying that makes me happy, but if that's what she wants then I have to accept it. "

As if the situation weren't strange enough, hearing that he owed Kev his salvation, ended up confusing Steve.

"It was Kev who- Well- Kev said that?!?"

Ian could easily understand the reaper’s astonishment. For some time now Kev has seemed a lot more mature and insightful than he usually was.

"Uh… He weirdly had good advice."

"Are we talking about the same Kev?"


	41. In the end, whatever happens, Ian will suffer

Ian had only been gone for a few minutes, but his absence already seemed endless to Mickey. Fear of seeing Phillip appear before him mixed with the mass of contradictory reflections that had plagued him since the Vengeful Spirit's last visit did not leave him for a second.

He had went searched for his talisman in his bedroom, but strongly doubted its effectiveness now that the stone was cracked.

For fear of putting another person in danger, he had warned Fiona that he couldn't come to work and had sat in the garden, lighter in hand.

If Phillip appeared he wanted to be able to flee. He was aware that it sure wouldn't be enough to get rid of the problem, but it was better than nothing.

Kev had texted him just seconds after Ian left, telling him that he would drop by the mysterious young woman during the day to ask for another talisman, reassuring Mickey a little.

Footsteps in the snow made him lift his head, and he squeezed his lighter tightly, gazing at the man he feared to see.

Phillip pointed his finger at Ian's talisman.

“Looks like this thing isn't working properly… And my little brother left you here all alone anyway?”

Mickey lit his lighter, but with a wave of his hand, Phillip sent it away.

He walked slowly towards Mickey, while the latter looked for the best direction to escape.

Without a lighter, it was difficult for him to call Ian, and it wasn't like Phillip was going to give him time to pull out his phone to call him. Of course, he had already managed to call Ian on his own when he was in great danger, but he wasn't necessarily very inclined to let it go and hope it worked again.

"Why do you always want to involve Ian in our little one-on-one?" Phillip asked with an evil smile.

Mickey inhaled deeply, ready to run away as fast as possible, but just before he took off, Phillip's words stopped him.

“In the end, whatever happens, Ian will suffer.”

Delighted with the effect his words had on Mickey, Phillip smiled even more.

“I'm not blind, I know my little brother cares about you. He always had the knack of choosing the worst of lovers ... But thanks to that I am sure to achieve my goals no matter what. You don't withdraw the sword, and he will be doomed to stay on earth forever and see you die. You remove it, and he will disappear, leaving you all alone, helpless, and knowing that he made you a murderer. Either way, he will be in pain, and the idea fills me with joy. ”

Mickey stared him straight in the eye and displayed a defiant look on his face that baffled Phillip.

"I will make sure Ian finally gets what he wants so badly even if that means seeing him go, and you can't do anything about it anymore. ”

Mickey was more determined than ever to withdraw the sword and was ready to accept whatever consequences his move would have, undermining Phillip's hopes.

"Really…? Well in that case you don't give me a choice. I'm gonna have to get rid of you. Don't worry, you will hardly have time to suffer, I am going to kill you so quickly that you will not have time to call my brother. "

*-*-*

Steve still felt like he had dreamed of his discussion with Ian.

The goblin seemed more inclined to forgive him than he, himself, was. But if he really had a chance to be forgiven, then he wasn't going to let it go and would do his best to make Fiona happy.

"It's not that I'm bored with you, but almost." Ian said sarcastically.

Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes, but very quickly his expression changed when fear spread across Ian's face.

The latter disappeared immediately, leaving Jack alone and bewildered.

Convinced that Ian's disappearance was unnatural, he in turn teleported himself out of this house, landing in the back of The Alibi.

If Ian had disappeared against his will Mickey was probably in danger, and he had to help them.

He pushed open the door of the storeroom to enter the bar and looked around for Mickey, unfortunately to no avail.

“Steve? What are you doing here? And why didn't you answer the texts- "

“Sorry Fiona, I don't have time. I promise I'll explain everything later. I have to find Mickey! ”

The Reaper's panic quickly infected Fiona, prompting the latter to explain without further questioning that Mickey had stayed at home for the day.

Steve ran back to the storeroom where he immediately disappeared, leaving no trace of his passage when Fiona followed him just seconds later.

He reappeared in the living room, and hearing screams outside, rushed into the garden to find Ian there beside unconscious Mickey on the floor, and Phillip looking at them with a horrible demonic smile.

Ian had managed to snatch Mickey from Phillip's catch just in time. Unfortunately, the shocks that the young man before had endured had hurt him and he was now unconscious.

“Why are you always trying to stop me? You still haven't figured out that it will only hurt you? " Phillip asked condescendingly.

Ian fixed his gaze on his brother, burning with desire to kill him, delighting Phillip all the more.

"It will teach you what it takes to deprive me of what is meant for me! If you hadn't sought power, this would never have happened. It's all your fault, my dear little brother."

“Fuck you, Phillip! You’re even crazier than you were back then. And this time I'll make you disappear forever. ”

Even though the conviction that he could read in his brother might have made him tremble, Phillip was still convinced that there was nothing Ian could do against him. 

At least not without making this human suffering, and weak as he was he couldn't bring himself to do it.

With his eyes fixed on Ian and Mickey, Phillip didn't notice the Reaper's attack before it reaches him.

He was thrown back a few yards but did not take long to stand up and respond.

Steve suspected that his attack couldn't do much against a creature like this, but he had to try. He couldn't sit idly by while his friends were on the ground helpless.

Unable to disappear quickly enough, the reaper closed his eyes, ready to take the full brunt of the Vengeful Spirit's attack and feel like being pulled back.

And not understanding why he felt no pain, he opened his eyes.

He was sheltered inside the house. Kev was in front of him, holding him by the arm, a little smile on his lips.

With no time to figure out how the young man had managed to save him, Jack tried to shake Kev's hold and join Ian and Mickey.

But despite his best efforts, he was still getting nowhere.

"Calm down and let them sort this out by themselves." Kev ordered, smiling.

The reaper stared at him in surprise. The more he watched Kev, the less his friend seemed to be himself.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Kev?!? "

"Don't worry, he's fine, I just borrowed his body ... It's time for this to end."

Even though the words of this thing that looked like Kev disturbed Jimmy more and more, he felt surprisingly serene, as if he could have absolute confidence in himself despite the situation.

Steve turned his head just in time to see Ian drive Phillip away again.

His attacks had less and less of an effect on the vengeful spirit that kept returning to them.


	42. Sorry, Mickey

“Sorry, Mickey.” Ian whispered, putting his hand on that of the still unconscious young man.

He guided Mickey's hand to the hilt of the sword and closed his fingers around it before pulling with all his might.

He could feel the sword moving inside him, slicing everything in its path once again. The pain took his breath away but he continued to draw the sword until it was completely out of his body.

Phillip looked at him in amazement, convinced until then that Ian could never pull off such a miracle.

He now had to get used to the idea that Ian had succeeded where he thought he had failed and was now going to move on to Plan B, torturing him psychologically until his death.

Death, which he was sure should not be too late.

It was this sword that had made him a goblin and given him the strength of a god, and it would be enough for him to took it for Ian to kill him.

Ian gently dropped Mickey to the ground, and firmly grasped the hilt of his sword. He stood up to face Phillip, ready to attack him.

"Do you think that poor human will manage to wake up before you die, or that he will wake up with your cadaver as a present?"

Ian took a deep breath, trying as best he could not to let his brother's words get over him. He knew that he shouldn't act recklessly if he wanted to beat his brother.

“Maybe otherwise he won't wake up. It would be so beautiful that you two die- ”

Unable to control himself in the face of this new threat, Ian threw himself at his brother, sword in hand.

Phillip narrowly avoided him and took the opportunity to attack as well.

Ian managed to ward off his attack, but before he could dash towards Phillip again, his brother slipped behind him and gripped his throat violently, preventing him from breathing.

Phillip used his free arm to block Ian as best he could, exhilarating at the thought of slowly feeling him die against him.

"As soon as I'm done with you, I'll take care of him." Phillip said near his brother's ear.

  
  


Knowing that he was close to death, Ian drew on his last strength for an attack that he hoped would overcome this monster.

He swiveled his sword, held it up in front of him, blade down, and without further ado, engaged with it until the blade, pierced Phillip's body.

Overwhelmed by pain, Phillip released his brother and looked down at the gaping wound that crossed his chest.

Without paying the slightest attention to his brother, Ian withdrew the sword from his body, unable to understand how he could still stand.

He knew he couldn't survive for more than a few seconds, but it might be enough to make sure he had managed to get Mickey to safety.

He dropped down next to the young man and put a hand on his cheek. Every movement made him suffer horribly, but seeing Mickey react to that simple gesture was enough to strengthen his decision.

At the end of his strength, he collapsed under Steve's frightened gaze, again held back by Kev.

"Let me go help him!" Ordered the reaper unable to get rid of Kev's grip.

"I told you not to get involved... Be patient."

Jack looked at Kev for a second before returning his attention to the three men lying on the ground.

Phillip's body began to blacken, and within seconds his whole being turned to ash, mingling with the snow.

“He won't come back to bother them anymore…”

Despite the most disturbing situation, the reaper couldn't help but feel reassured by Kev's words, and he began to hope that by some miracle his friends would recover unscathed, despite their injuries.

As if the gods had heard him, Mickey started to move, slowly getting up.

It only took a few seconds for him to perceive Ian at his side and the sight of it making him forget all the pain he could be feeling, replacing them with much greater pain.

He screamed as he pulled Ian towards him. Trying to shake him to wake him up but to no avail.

He didn't know what had happened if Phillip was going to attack him at any moment, and he didn't care, he just wanted Ian to wake up.

He had vowed to withdraw the sword so that Ian wouldn't have to live forever, but now that he had to face the consequences, he couldn't stand the idea.

Steve felt Kev's fingers loosen and immediately he ran to his friend.

Kev slowly joined them and looked at them both busy trying to save their friend.

"He is dead." He asserted calmly.

Not wanting to accept this fact, Mickey shook Ian even more, praying for a miracle to happen.

Out of himself, Steve straightened up and grabbed Kev by the collar.

"Why did you stop me from going help him?!? I could have saved him! ”

Kev put his hand on that of the reaper, and without difficulty forced him to let go.

“Ian had to make his choice, and he did. Now it's up to you to make one. "

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you that there is a way to save him but for that, you have to sacrifice yourself-"

"OK."

Steve had answered without thinking, however, he did not regret his choice. He had already separated Ian from those he loved once, and couldn't stand the thought of doing it a second time. If it finally allowed him to redeem his faults then he was ready to die.

“What a sincere answer…”

“Stop making fun and tell me how to do it!”

Kev bypassed Steve to join Mickey and kneel beside him.

“Do you know that you are someone pretty special? And this since before you were born… When Ian brought you and your mother back to life, you stole part of him. ”

"I do not understand." Mickey said totally lost.

“Since he saved you, he can't resuscitate anyone… You stole his gift.”

“I can- I-”

Kev responded with a big smile, causing Mickey to focus on Ian again, praying with all his might that he would come back to him.

He hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek, begging him to come back, and the miracle he was waiting for happened.

He felt Ian's chest start to move to the rhythm of his breathing and overjoyed he hugged him a little more.

"You're suffocating me." Ian said mechanically before realizing he could open his eyes and breathe again.

Mickey shifted to let him breathe, hardly resisting the temptation to kiss him.

Temptation visibly shared by Ian who too happy to be able to see Mickey again, violently crushed his mouth against his.


	43. The one who started it all

Kev turned to Steve with a big smile.

“Well, it looks like it all ends well…”

“I guess it's time to pay.” Steve said with a sad smile.

Reading the questioning on Kev's face, he clarified.

“You said Ian could come back if I sacrificed myself.”

"Oh! That!!? It was indeed a possibility, but since Mickey managed to get him back on his own, you don't owe me anything. "

"Why-"

“I just wanted to know if you were able to learn from your mistakes… And I think so. before leaving, I will give you one last choice. If you want, I can make you human. Over the years you will get old, you will get sick and you will die. ”

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone who can bring together two beings who have forgotten everything about their pasts, someone who can turn a warrior into a goblin and a reaper into a human."

Steve shivered as he realized who was the being that now stood before him in the guise of his friend.

“G- Go- God.”

* - * - *

As if nothing else mattered, Ian and Mickey had been kissing each other since the once-goblin came back to life, only Kev's fall separating them.

They had entered the house to avoid freezing outside.   
Out of habit Ian had tried to teleport there, but to no avail.

“And how did you manage not to notice the difference if he was so strange?!? You really don't care about me at all! ”

"Don't you really remember anything?" Mickey asked, bundled up in a plaid and tight against Ian.

"No. I remember going with you to see this woman, that you left. And after, nothing more. Is it a ghost that took possession of my body?!? An evil spirit?!? ”

Steve winced, wondering if revealing to Kev the identity of the creature that had borrowed his body was a good idea or if it might disturb him more.

"I think he was a nice guy... It's thanks to him that Ian is back among the living."

“And he transformed that stupid reaper to a human.”

"Are you sure that's a good thing? To have no more power really sucks. You are just normal now. ”

Ian laughed at the grimace Kev had put on as he disdainfully said the word “normal”. For him to be normal again, human again, was a deliverance. And now he had the opportunity to live and grow old like everyone else.

"Anyway, I know someone who will be happy with these changes."

Mickey and Ian blushed fiercely at Jimmy's amused gaze, who burst out laughing when he heard Kev say he was talking about his grandfather.

Once the astonishment passed, Ian smiled tenderly as he thought of the man he had seen grow up and who would be one of the last to accompany him during his lifetime.

"I'll go see him later to tell him the good news."

"How do you plan to go there?"

Instinctively, Ian almost told him that he would just teleport there, before remembering that he couldn't do it anymore.

“You're going to have to learn to drive.”

Kev's remark made Mickey smile. Considering the difficulties Ian and Steve had had in learning to use a phone, driving a car could be quite a challenge.

A little upset at Kev's amusement, Ian glared at his friend.

A repeated knock on the front door caught their attention, prompting Kev to get up to open the door to the unexpected visitor.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

“Mickey is there? I haven't been able to reach him all morning and seeing how rushed he left yesterday I'm worried. "

Kev shifted to let Fiona catch a glimpse of Mickey and said with a smile.

“He's much better now. But if you want you can stay to check it by yourself. Steve will be happy to prepare something hot for you to drink… ”

Fiona quickly walked over to Mickey to check by herself if he was okay. Finally reassured, she turned and faced Steve.

He hadn't responded to her last messages, and though she didn't want to admit it, the silence really annoyed her.  
She had vowed to make him understand his mistake as soon as she saw him, but finding herself in front of him surrounded by all these people made her lose her means.

Steve took a step forward and confessed shyly.

“I'm sorry I didn't respond to your messages. I had something very important that I had to take care of... "

He turned his head to Ian for confirmation. And seeing the latter's smile, he returned his attention to Fiona and added happily.

"But now it's over, and I promise to not do it again."

"I hope so." Fiona growled before cursing her strong character that had made her respond instinctively.

Ian chuckled at her embarrassment, remembering all the times his sister had reacted impulsively before remembering that in everyone's eyes she was the queen.

"I don't mind coffee." Fiona said, hoping that this change of subject was enough to make everyone forget her behavior.

Steve walked over to the kitchen, quickly followed by Fiona.

“It's cool to finally have another normal person around. Ok, you don't have any more powers uncle but you were still a goblin before. Steve was special too, and Mickey still is… ”

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at Kev's reassured look. He hesitated for a moment to tell him the truth about Fiona before realizing that it was not for him to reveal the secret.

"What?!?" Kev growled disturbed by his friend's reaction.

Mickey raised his hands, ready to pretend he didn't know anything, but Ian put his hand on his arm, stopping him just before.

He smiled at Mickey and turned his head to the kitchen to make sure Fiona wasn't about to come back, and reassured, looked back to Kev.

“Fiona is the reincarnation of my sister Shanon.”

Too shocked for any sound to come out of his mouth, Kev quickly turned Ian's head towards the kitchen, then back to Ian.

"Your sister?"

“Her reincarnation.” Ian confirmed.

Kev sighed for a long time before collapsing into a chair and crashing a hand on his face.

"Why is no one around me normal?"

Amused by his friend's remark, Mickey laughed and quickly mentioned that he didn't seem much bothered when this person turned out to be a splendid young woman with mysterious powers.


	44. Merry Christmas

The few days before Christmas had passed like a fraction of a second. Ian had spent a lot of time with his secretary and Kev, planning his new life as a human.

Kev couldn't help but imitate the old man when he saw his grandfather burst into tears upon hearing the good news. 

He had never seen his grandfather so happy and he was delighted that this miracle had happened during his lifetime.

As the holidays quickly approached and Steve was now unemployed, he was appointed chief organizer of the festivities. Unfortunately, with his powers gone, he found it extremely difficult to deal with everything. Much to Ian's amusement.

Mickey spent most of his days with Fiona and all his nights with Ian.

Kev and Steve had ordered them to sleep in separate rooms since Phillip was no longer a threat, and Ian and Mickey struggled to make them give up on that idea.

That didn't stop Mickey from sneaking into Ian's room every night to sleep beside him.

Lying beside Ian, his gaze lost in hers, listening to Ian telling him all he had been through during those long centuries.

“I had only just returned from Europe when I crossed paths with your mother. She was a very strong woman who already loved you very much even before you were born. "

Mickey smiled as he thought back to all the love he had received from his mother and the wonderful times they had together.

"I'm sorry she's not with us anymore ..."

“She lived longer than expected thanks to you. If she hadn't met you we would both have died that day. "

“And I would never have met you,” Ian remarked sadly, stroking Mickey's cheek with his fingertips.

This simple touch created in Mickey a strong desire for more contact.

Even though they spent all their nights together, still nothing had happened between them since Phillip's attack, and the wait was driving him crazy.

He moved closer to Ian and put his mouth to his to kiss him. First tenderly, then with more and more passion.

He stepped over to settle on top of him and kiss him even more, but Ian forced him to back away.

“Mickey if you keep going like that, I won't be able to stop.”

“I don't want you to stop.”

Ian stared Mickey in the eye and saw no doubt in him.

He wanted to go further himself but was afraid of going too fast or hurting the young man in some way or another.

  
  


"I really want to."

Mickey leaned against Ian a little more and noted with amusement that they were both in the same condition.

Ian took a deep breath, knowing he was unable to back down.

“Ok, but on one condition. I want to be sure that you are ok with absolutely everything that is going to happen here, so I want you to tell me precisely what you want me to do. ”

"What?!?"

Ian sat up in bed and gripped Mickey's waist, letting his fingers slide under his shirt.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

"It's stupid." Mickey growled, too embarrassed to put his desires into words.

He put both hands on Ian's chest and played his fingers against his skin, but noticing that Ian was forcing himself not to react, he abdicated.

"I want you to kiss me."

Ian hastened to obey the order, until Mickey pulled away, gasping.

He moved to give Ian enough space and ordered.

"I want you to take off all your clothes."

Once again Ian immediately obeyed, and Mickey imitated him and quickly got caught up in the game, pushing any embarrassment away from him, only to order Ian to fulfill all his fantasies.

Not once did Ian refuse to obey, and quickly their moans echoed throughout the room.

* - * - *

Coming down the stairs Mickey and Ian were greeted by their friends' glares.

"I thought we said you had to sleep in separate bedrooms." Steve growled.

“We didn't-” Mickey began before being interrupted by Kev.

“No need to lie. We heard you all night, and yet the walls of this house are well insulated. "

"And if that weren't enough, this huge hickey confirms what's being said."

Hearing Steve's remark, Mickey instinctively put his hand to his neck, blushing fiercely at the thought that his body was keeping traces of their night.

Steve rolled his eyes and said as he stood up.

“For the trouble, you’re the one doing all the last preparation for tonight. And it had better be the best Christmas Eve dinner ever. I'm going to spend the day with Fiona. ”

Kev followed him, knowing in advance that his friend would need a driver if he did not want to walk downtown.

* - * - *

Preparing everything without any power had been a challenge for Ian, and he now understood a little better the nervousness Steve had been feeling.

Fortunately, Mickey's presence by his side had quickly made him forget these inconveniences.

They had decided to use the holidays to celebrate all the big changes that had just taken place in their lives, and had invited Kev's father and grandfather as well as Fiona to join them.

*-*-*

Mickey laughed at the resemblance between Kev and his father. The latter seemed to have a very similar personality to his son when he was not at work.

Kev's grandfather also let himself be won over by the general good humor and followed his grandson glass after glass, to the point of having to call an Uber to get home.

As they opened the presents, they noticed that only Kev and Fiona had found the time and ideas to buy something to give as a gift.

But after all the wonderful gifts fate had given them in recent days, they were not left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that these last chapters have answered the questions you had （＾ω＾）


End file.
